Pokemon: The Girl Long Forgotten
by ChaoticLupa
Summary: I have a beta reader now, this story will no longer be updated here. I will tell you where to find this story when the new chapters are up, I am re-writing this story with the same elements and plot line, but it will be very different.
1. Revenge

**This is my second fanfiction everyone! Please be nice, and tell me if I made a mistake, but try not to be rude. I'll try and make the story as entertaining as I can, I'll update every day or every other day. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

 _I was betrayed by my best friend, and now I am sitting in a dark room being torn apart by machines. The scientist's eyes were glued on me, as their disgusting grins of pleasure made me cringe. They enjoyed my pain, they enjoyed working on me as if I was an animal._

 _They wanted something, something deep in my soul, they hungered for it, they wanted it so bad, and they were willing to kill me for it._

 _The water I was submerged it felt like it was burning my lungs, I gasped for air, as the scientist wrote down my results on a thin piece of paper._

 _Giovanni had ordered for the scientist to keep me in a cage like an animal, and just for their twisted amusement, they added several shocks of electricity in the water. My screams were music to their ears, for they knew my body was beginning to weaken._

 _When I thought my life was over, and as I felt my heartbeat grow slower, something, some creature, saved me._

 _My eyes were hardly open, all I saw was a purple blur shattering the glass cage I was in, it picked my broken body up, and carried me into a bright light. I couldn't help but smile, I was finally being taken away from this horrible place._

~Current Day~

"Where is Giovanni?" I roared, as a giant green dragon named Rayquaza surged through team rockets base.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower!" a team rocket grunt barked, as a wave of flames etched towards me. I knew its attack wouldn't touch me, I could easily deflect it with my shield, and nothing was going to stop me from getting my revenge.

I went against my friend's orders, I wasn't supposed to be here, but I couldn't let the opportunity of getting my revenge on Giovanni slip through my fingers.

Rayquaza was my partner, but even he seemed to be scared of the furious aura radiating from inside my armor.

"Eradicate these grunts!" I ordered the dragon, he seemed hesitant, but did as I commanded. His blue and purple dragon pulse sending the grunts flying into a nearby wall, the Arcanine that had shot its flames at me, became extremely aggressive and attacked me.

It snapped its jaws around my arm, but its attack let no mark on me. I bashed my shield into its head, knocking it back a few feet as Rayquaza finished it off with extreme speed.

I heard the alarms blaring overhead, I knew reinforcements would be coming shortly. I didn't care though, I would defeat them all if it meant I was on my way to Giovanni.

I clinched my teeth angrily, he had me brutally tortured for weeks, I felt like I was going to die at that time. Two years had passed since that day I escaped, but if it weren't for Shadow, I wouldn't be alive.

"Golbat, use confusion!" someone yelled, as a flash of red light illuminated the room. Golbat's body formed from the red light, and it quickly did as its master commanded. I laughed a little on the inside, there was no way a little bat was going to defeat a dragon.

"Rayquaza use fire blast on the group of grunts!" I yelled, as the dragon roared and shot flames all over the group that had been guarding the door to the inside of the heart of the base.

The grunts screamed in pain as the flames engulfed their bodies, Rayquaza looked at me with concern, and he must have sensed the bloodlust in my body.

"The armored warrior is too strong, fall back!" a grunt yelled, but before he could whip out another Pokémon to give his comrades time to escape, I leapt upon him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Tell me where Giovanni is, or I'll blow this place to smithereens with everyone in it!" I snarled, as the man's eyes widened in fear at what my threat could really do.

"Gengar, use shadow ball" a voice said behind me. I growled as something crashed into my armor, making me lose my hold on the grunt that I captured.

A large shadow stood a few feet away from me, its grin was enough to scare anyone, but I knew Rayquaza had my back.

Rayquaza roared as he slapped his tail into the Gengar, the Gengar crashed into its master, but it was soon back on its feet.

"You ignorant fool, who are you to challenge a legendary beast?" I said, the grunt knew he was going to lose, but he still had pride for his disgusting crime organization.

"Gengar, use hypnosis!" the man cried. I laughed to myself quietly, hypnosis was supposed to put your opponent to sleep, making it easy to knock out since it can't do anything. Unfortunately, for the opponents Gengar, Rayquaza would always move first.

Rayquaza quickly knocked the Gengar out with a swift fire blast, the explosion shook the entire building, making pieces of the ceiling fall down and crash onto the ground.

I threw my shield at the grunt, it knocked him in the jaw, and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. The shield came flying back to me, and I caught it with ease. The hallway was now completely silent, other than the crackling flames caused by Rayquaza's attack.

The unconscious grunts were on the floor, they were still breathing, but badly wounded. Their clothes were burning, and their uniform was ripped into shreds.

Rayquaza's head dropped low, to where his chin was resting on my shoulder. I slowly stroked his green head, as he made a sound of pure pleasure. Rayquaza knew my ambitions, and he knew exactly why I had come here.

The door before me lead into the room that was rumored to have Giovanni in it, I had fought for two straight hours for this moment, and I was trembling with excitement. Giovanni would be given a divine punishment, for what he did to me, my friends, and everyone else that suffered because of him.

I was not the little girl that was helpless two years ago, I had trained and trained with the very same creation he made to protect him. It was funny when I thought about it that way, his own creation's pupil will strike him down.

With one swift kick of my armored boot, the door broke down and I was face to face with the man that had me tortured. Giovanni was facing a window, his back was turned to me, he wore his usual black suit, and his hair was still styled the way I remembered it.

He turned to me, and it made my blood boil when he smiled at me. This man actually smiled at me! Didn't he understand that his life was in my hands right now? I could end his life easily without any thought!

Rayquaza was behind me, and he was ready to strike when I ordered it, but he remained calm as I stared my opponent down. Giovanni slowly and calmly walked to the center of his desk, and eyed me suspiciously.

"So you are the mysterious dragon knight that has been making such a fuss" he said, his black eyes watching me with pure curiosity.

"Do you remember what you did to a little girl two years ago, do you remember the power you hungered for, and you were willing to kill her to get it?" I said, Giovanni pondered my question, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"As I recall the incident, that was when subject 183 escaped and took the girl with him" said Giovanni, I growled when he referred to my master as just a mere number.

"He is a Mewtwo, don't you dare call him a number!" I said. Giovanni laughed at me, his voice making Rayquaza growl behind me.

"Subject 183 was meant to serve me and me only, but instead he broke out of the cage he was created in and wounded all my scientists! He deserves to be shut down, and I will continue to hunt for him until he is captured!" Giovanni said, his eyes blazing with anger, and his hand clenching into a fist.

"You treated him like an animal, he is a living creature!" I said. Giovanni seemed unconvinced as he pried at me with his evil glare.

"He is nothing more than a science experiment, just like that girl Red turned in" Giovanni said. I lost my cool when he mentioned that name, Red was my rival and my closest friend, I received my first Pokémon with him, and I looked up to him. But all that was ripped away from me in a blink of an eye, all because he was loyal to Giovanni.

I roared with anger, as I dropped my shield and got ready to strike. Giovanni will pay for his sins, and this was the moment I was waiting for. For two years I dreamt of this moment, for TWO long years I waited for the chance to get my revenge.

"I was that girl you tortured, I was that very same defenseless girl that has taken down most of your outposts!" I said, as Rayquaza backed away from me, scared of the power radiating from me. "You took everything from me!"

Giovanni gave me that hideous smile of his once again, as I lunged at him preparing to destroy him like he has destroyed my life. My fist was leveled at his face, but instead of my fist connecting with flesh, all I got was air.

I was in shock as I tumbled into the wooden desk in the middle of the room, the desk shattered into splinters as soon as it came into contact with my armor. Giovanni appeared in front of me once again, this time his back was facing to me.

"Silly girl, you wouldn't actually think I would be here when the base was under siege" He said. I felt defeated, he had foreseen my arrival and avoided it, only to leave a mirage in his office just to toy with me.

"You are a hologram!" I shouted, my anger reaching its peak but I couldn't do anything about it.

"You can't outsmart me Leah, and you will never find me, but once I find you I'll put you into the ground where you belong" he said, as the mirage shook violently and then disappeared, leaving me to huddle in the splinters of the desk, and cry myself dry.


	2. Toxic Showdown

**Hello, this is the second chapter of Pokémon: The Girl Long Forgotten, hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave a review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not, reviews are very helpful!**

Chapter 2

Just as I said I would do if I didn't find Giovanni, I destroyed the place with Rayquaza by my side. Once I exited the office, more grunts awaited me all shouting orders at each other, and they were completely unorganized. I made quick work of them, easily taking them out one by one with my combat skills.

I ordered Rayquaza to burn the place down, and now I stood in front of the giant inferno that used to be Team Rocket's base. The bright orange and red flames seemed to outline the night sky, as alarms and shouts came from outside the city.

Rayquaza drifted by me, his head resting on my shoulder once again, the burning inferno did not satisfy my pain, I wanted Giovanni dead, but I couldn't reach him.

Giovanni now knew who the dragon knight was, that had been destroying his bases and collecting was information on him. I was too foolish to not to keep my identity a secret, and I regretted that dearly.

Rayquaza's slick green body wrapped around me, I patted his side as his eyes reflected the bright flames in the distance.

Another base has fallen, bringing me closer but further away from my goal. As I took one last glance at the destroyed base, I swung my leg on the other side of Rayquaza's body, and sat on his back.

Rayquaza knew exactly what to do, he looked up towards the sky and started to gingerly float towards the fluffy clouds being illuminated by the moonlight. Within seconds we were airborne, floating farther and farther away from the wreckage.

Rayquaza's head broke through the clouds, and mist started to form around my armor, the moonlight was bright and the air was cool as we made our way back to base camp. I hoped that my friends haven't awakened, I remember going against their orders to stay put, and I had to keep this raid a secret.

Rayquaza seemed against it as well, but he wanted revenge just as much as I did, if my friends weren't so noble, they would want Giovanni dead as well.

The city was out of sight, and I really had no idea where we were going, Rayquaza seemed to know exactly where we were, and he easily flew through the sky with grace. My heart fluttered in my chest, my master would be very dishonored if he were to hear about my adventure tonight.

I know I could have been killed, or worse, they could have captured me again. Who knows what Giovanni would have done to me if he were to get his hands on me, he was torture me far worse than he did two years ago.

He said when he found me, he would end me, but I wasn't scared. Try as he may, he could never truly defeat me, unless he over powered me in some way. Rumors said that he had more scientific experiments all around the Kanto region, and I was determined to shut them down.

Rayquaza made a noise, and I snapped back into reality. He was drifting over a forest that seemed to be miles long, I saw the gentle embers of a fire that was dying flicker through the trees. I took a deep breath, as Rayquaza descended downwards.

I hopped off of Rayquaza's back, and started to fall towards the ground below. Once I made contact with the earth, I looked up towards the sky to see Rayquaza drifting lower towards the tree tops.

"Rayquaza return, thank you for your help tonight" I said softly. Rayquaza nodded swiftly before his body was enveloped in a bright red light, and returned back into his premier ball. I smiled at its smooth white surface, many memories of catching Rayquaza flooded through my mind.

I didn't have time to sit and remember my past though, I needed to slip back into camp without being noticed.

I silently made my way to the fire, its light reflecting off the surface of my armor and making it gleam in the darkness. I looked at my wrist, and saw the bright stone that controlled the armor. I quickly pressed it, and my armor began collapsing on itself, my chest plate shrunk and shriveled back into the bracelet that I wore, along with the helmet, the greaves, and every other inch of it that covered my body.

The bracelet I carried was my greatest weapon, with one touch of a button I was equipped with a powerful set of armor within seconds. The bracelet was another thing I stole from Team Rocket on one of my raids.

I carefully placed my shield down next to a tree, and slowly crept around the camp until I was at my sleeping bag. I wiggled into it, and listened for any sounds of my moving companions. I was happy to hear that it was all silent, and no one had seen me leave.

I was about to close my eyes and get a goodnights rest, when I heard the sound of crunching leaves and a purple and gray creature stepped out of the shadows, it had two blunt horns on its head, and a long purple tail that swayed behind him.

I felt my blood turn cold; I knew I was in for the punishment of my life. The creature approached me, its arms were crossed as I looked into its purple eyes, the scar on its right eye seemed to make his glare look even more terrifying.

"You went when I deliberately told you not to" Shadow said, I was caught red handed, and what was strange is that he didn't punish me right off the bat yet.

"You worried us" A voice said from behind him, Lupe stepped out from behind Shadow, his tinier form looking like a mouse compared to the bigger Mewtwo glaring angrily at me.

"You could have been killed!" Shadow said, his tail flicking at me with frustration.

"All you tell me to do is wait, I couldn't wait any longer, Giovanni was there I knew he was!" I said, Shadow shook his head at me, and I prepared for his wrath.

"Did you find him?" He asked, my eyes wandered to the floor in shame, I didn't find him at all, he had either escaped, or left that hologram just for me to see just to mess with me.

"Exactly, your careless actions had lead you right into his trap, and I can already tell that you revealed yourself, which gives us a whole new problem" he said. I closed my eyes in shame, I forget he could read my mind, he already went through all my memories, regardless if I wanted him to or not.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted, Shadow didn't care by my comment as I felt him prying the inside of my brain open for all of my secrets.

"I wish I could do that" Lupe said quietly, as he watched me growl in anger.

"You were going to kill him, weren't you" Shadow said, as he watched me cross my arms with a huff.

"So what, he deserves it!" I said, Shadow seemed unconvinced as he uncrossed his arms and started at me.

"I told you, I didn't train you just so you could use your skills to kill others, we are just going to stop him, nothing more" He said, I shook my head and glared at him angrily.

"It's because you are weak, only weak minded individuals couldn't bare the thought of killing a man that would torture innocent people!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the night, Shadow's eyes seemed to flash with anger as he quickly brought out his hand and a blue aura surrounded him.

His eyes started to glow, and the blue aura grew stronger, I felt my body moving from its position, and no matter how hard I fought against it, his power was just too strong.

"I am the most powerful creation in the world, I am not weak, it is you that are weak minded, it takes a strong leader to control their anger and show mercy, and you Leah, have a long way to go." Shadow said, I clinched my teeth as I felt my body collapsing on itself, my muscles felt stiff, and I couldn't swallow or hardly breathe.

"Not to mention you left us behind, we want to stop Giovanni too! You weren't the only science experiment he worked on!" Lupe said, his tail thumping on the ground in annoyance.

"Hush Lupe" Shadow said, as he released me from his telekinesis, I dropped to my knees and gasped for air. Shadow would never hurt me, but he sure did love to make a point now and then.

"If I wanted to I could crush Giovanni like a fly, and if your life was ever in danger again, I would do so. But our goal is to stop him permanently, and if we were to take him out right now, someone else would take his place, and the cycle would begin all over again" Shadow said. Inside of me I knew he was right, but I just wanted to get my hands on him so bad.

"That's why we are taking down his officers and destroying all his higher ranked bases" Lupe added, just like always he was completely clueless about what Shadow was trying to say.

"I get it, I messed up!" I said, as Shadow eyed me from his position.

"Giovanni wasn't the only reason you went, was it?" Shadow asked, I clutched the grass angrily, how dare he go THAT far in my brain.

"You wanted to know about Red, didn't you?" Lupe said, his eyes were full of concern for me, he knew the memory hurt.

"I want answers" I said, my chest felt heavy and I could feel Rayquaza inside his ball nudging the side of my body.

Tears started to slip from my eyes, and soon I was weeping, all the pain and sorrow just seemed to pour out of my heart. Red had wounded me in a way that would never heal, it would always be an open wound, it would never heal into a scar.

I felt the strong arm of Lupe wrap around me, he pulled me into his chest as his tail wrapped around me protectively. His chin rested on top of my black hair, and I could hear his heart beating in his chest, he was a living creature, how could Red turn his back on him just like he did with me.

How could Red live knowing what Giovanni was putting us through, wherever he was in the world, he better be ready, one day I WILL find him, and it will get bloody.

"I know you are in a lot of pain, but remember Lupe and I went through the same thing with you" Shadow said. Lupe nodded his head, but still held onto me with all his strength, he wanted to heal my wound so bad, but even with all his power, he still couldn't do just that.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot, and something silver with bright lights came bouncing into our camp. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Shadow snapped his head towards the sound it came from.

"Get down!" He screamed as he quickly made a psychic barrier to block anything that might attack us. His quick reaction saved our lives, Lupe covered me with his body as the silver object exploded, and it seemed to be like a black hole as it sucked in everything around it.

Trees and dirt were sucked inside the ball of darkness that formed, wind slapped my face as Shadow kept up his barrier trying to save us all. The ball of darkness seemed to be growing bigger, as Lupe struggled to keep his balance on the ground and not be pulled into the black hole.

Once the black hole started to deteriorate, all that was left of our camp was a giant hole in the ground, several meters deep. The leaves from the trees around our camp were gone, leaving the trees to look ghostly and bare.

"What was that?" Lupe asked Shadow who was staring at the sky with an angry glare.

Once I looked upwards, my heart started beating wildly at the hundreds of aircrafts flying over our heads. Another aircraft shot out another silver object, but this time Shadow was ready, and he knocked the silver object back at the aircraft.

The silver object exploded in mid-air turning into a black hole and sucking in several of the aircrafts in it, but I noticed that more kept coming.

"Team Rocket found us!" Lupe yelled, I rolled my eyes, he didn't need to state the obvious.

Suddenly people started jumping out of the aircrafts, each one wearing a highly expensive jet-pack that kept them airborne. There were at least a hundred of them, Giovanni must have sent his entire organization to try and defeat us.

I wasted no time in gearing up, I smashed the button on my bracelet with my left palm, and a bright light swirled around me, as silver plated armor started to form on my chest and legs. Soon a helmet appeared, and I was looking through the eyeholes at my target.

The sky was bursting with red light, as the Team Rocket members released a horde of their Pokémon. Golbats, Nidokings, Haunters, and even a Salamence appeared in the forest surrounding us.

The Salamence must have been from an officer, usually the grunts didn't wield so much power. The Salamence roared, sending a blast of fire down on us in an instant. Shadow deflected it with a protective barrier over our heads, before a blue light appeared in his hands, and he shot the energy at the Salamence who seemed to dodge it in midair.

"Lupe get in there and fight!" Shadow commanded at the shaking Mewtwo who seemed to protest at the thought of fighting.

"You all know I can't fight well" Lupe protested, as he started to back away from the approaching Pokémon.

I started to feel the earth shake, as a Nidoking used Earthquake. I fell on my knee, as Shadow countered with a move of his own. The Nidoking was ripped off its feet, and hoisted into the air, the Nidoking cried helplessly as he was rammed into flying Team Rocket members who were still airborne.

The Salamence used Hyper Beam, tearing up the earth underneath him, I dodged the beam of light, rolling to the side and looking for my shield. Once I spotted the shield laying near a tree, I dodged swooping Golbats as I dove for my shield.

Just in the nick of time, I placed the shield over my head as a Golbat's teeth sank into the shield I was holding. With a swift movement of my shield, the Golbat was slammed into the ground and knocked out instantly.

The Salamence prepared to use Flamethrower, but I quickly threw my shield into its jaw, knocking it out of the sky. The shield came back to me with such force, it moved me back a little when I caught it.

Lupe seemed to be supporting Shadow with a shield of psychic energy, as Shadow tore through his opponents with ease. Shadow lifted himself in the air, and started swatting the Team Rocket grunts out of the sky as if they were flies.

So many Pokémon filled the sky and ground, it was hard to spot my allies that were fighting for their lives. Lupe seemed absolutely terrified, as he tried defending himself against a horde of Golbat that were trying to use Poison Fang.

I slammed into the Golbats, knocking them away with my shield, I snatched one by the wing and threw it into the other. The Golbats turned away from Lupe, and started using Air Cutter on me.

The wind just bounced off my armor as if it was paper, but the force was moving me back a little. I shielded myself, as the draft blew around the shield I wielded, my teeth clenched together as I tried to hold my stance.

Shadow seemed to notice my struggle, and he sent a blast of energy towards the Golbats making them scatter all over the place. I looked towards Shadow with a silent "thank you" and proceeded to help Lupe who seemed shaken.

"Enough!" A booming voice echoed from above, I looked towards the sky as Shadow levitated in mid-air glaring at the person who had spoken.

"We wanted to capture you alive, but sadly it seems you will not cooperate" The voice said, I squinted to see a figure riding on a Dragonite. Its giant dragon-like body seemed to block the moon, as it floated in the air with an evil grin on its face.

The Dragonite turned to reveal a muscular man, who seemed to be very well built. He had spiky black hair, and a long necklace with a skull dangled on his chest. He wore a hood that was ripped at the bottom, and carried with him a large scythe.

"You do not deserve to know my name, but I have honored your will to fight, and in your last moments it seems only fair for you to know the name of your assassin" he said. Shadow's tail whipped around in the air angrily, as he prepared to strike down the man.

"My name is Silent Strike, and I will be ending your life tonight" Silent Strike said. I couldn't help but laugh, what was this pest going to do to me?

"Do not underestimate him" Shadow said, he seemed to have read my mind, and with him, I wasn't too surprised.

"Release the gas, I don't care if you kill everything in the forest with them" Silent Strike said, as the Team Rocket grunts slipped on gas masks.

Two Team Rocket grunts pulled out a giant black box from a helicopter, and threw it overboard. I quickly snatched Lupe's hand as the black box fell and broke apart on the ground, I started running as fast as I could away from the black box knowing very well what was going to come out of it.

A thick green fog burst out of it, immediately covering the forest in a thick fog. Shadow retreated away from the gas, but the Pokémon that were on the ground, quickly dropped down to the ground, gasping for air.

They were attacking their own, how could they? Their Pokémon were still fighting on the ground, and they were sacrificing them just to kill us! Lupe covered his mouth, as the green fog started to catch up to us. I felt myself being lifted into the air by Lupe, who had decided to start flying away from the fog.

Lupe was faster when he was flying, and soon Shadow joined us as we ran for our lives away from the toxic fog.

I started to feel my eyelids grow heavy, I must have breathed in some of the gas when it first came out of the box. Lupe yelled at me to stay awake, as he held me tightly in his arms. My armor started to feel extremely heavy on me, and I felt my grip on my shield slip from my fingers.

The shield was swallowed by the green fog, and I screamed in agony as it was lost in the haze. I needed that shield, it completed my armor and now it was gone.

"We can't go back for it" Shadow said. I knew he was right, but my heart still felt heavy when I realized it was gone.

The fog was going on for miles, and I started to feel Lupe growing tired, the effects of the fog must have gotten him too. Shadow looked in pure horror as Lupe fell to the ground, a cliff stopped Shadow in his tracks as the fog raged closer.

Shadow fell to the ground exhausted, the fog had infected his lungs, and now he was starting to fall asleep. The green fog caught up with us, and swallowed us whole as we gasped to catch our breath.

It felt like a thousand needles were poking my skin, I fell to my knees holding my neck, I coughed and sputtered, I felt like my eyes were bleeding.

Shadow and Lupe were both knocked out, they laid on the ground with their eyes closed, it was up to me to get us out of the fog. I grabbed Lupe's arm as well as Shadows and dragged them towards the edge of the cliff.

Every step felt extremely painful, as I made my way to the edge of the cliff. A roaring river surged underneath the cliff, and it was hundreds of feet down. The fog ripped at my lungs, and I started to feel myself black out, the fog was killing my friends, and even worse, they had no idea it was.

With all the strength I could muster, I threw both Lupe and Shadow over the edge, hoping, and praying that we would make it. Rayquaza had been affected by the gas too, and he too was still in his ball knocked out.

I pressed the button on my bracelet making my armor disappear as I fell, hoping the impact would somehow be softer.

As our bodies sailed through the air, plunging towards the river below, I could almost hear Giovanni laughing, as my body hit the raging river below and I blacked out.


	3. Recovery

**Hey for some reason my updated chapter isn't showing up on the updated chapters list, if anyone knows how to fix this please let me know, it might be a glitch of some sort, but I'm hoping this chapter puts it back on the list. I know I left it at a cliffhanger last time, so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Three

 _I stared at the three creatures in front of me, they each gave me a look of pride, and they were sure that they were strong. The choice was so hard, which one was going to be my partner for many years to come? Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur, each one having their strengths and weaknesses, but I knew all of them would make great partners._

 _I finally made my choice, as I picked up the Pokémon with the hard shell. It looked at me with curiosity in its eyes, as I picked up its ball and claimed it as my own._

" _So you have chosen Squirtle?" Professor Oak said, his bushy eyebrow furrowing at my choice._

" _Yes sir" I replied, holding up the ball to Squirtle and making him return into it with a bright red light._

" _Well then I'll pick Charmander, I like a good challenge" The boy behind me said, I rolled my eyes at his warm smile, as he picked up Charmander's ball._

" _Very good choice, they will both make excellent partners" Professor Oak said, he handed me and the boy both devices for our journey with a few spare Pokéballs for the road, then sent us on our way._

 _I was walking down the road with my new partner, when all of the sudden the boy with the red hat approached me. He waved his hand and gave me a cheeky smile, before catching up._

" _What?" I growled, not wanting to have anything to do with this weirdo._

" _Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on your new partner" The boy said. I rolled my eyes, I hated getting acquainted with people._

" _Yeah thanks I guess" I said, the boy brought out his hand and I awkwardly shook it._

" _My name is Red, and from now on we are rivals!" he said, I nodded my head I never really had a rival before._

" _So what do you say to having a battle?" he said, his shaggy black hair blowing all over the place from the wind. I stood in my battle stance, there was no way I was backing away from a challenge!_

" _You're on" I said, pulling out the Pokéball that held my precious Squirtle, the one named Red smiled before pulling out his Pokémon._

" _Charmander go! Use scratch!"_

~Current Day~

Air rushed into my lungs, and my eyes burst open, I was prepared to strike if I was in danger, but it seemed like I was next to a fire. I looked towards my left, noticing a small crackling fire burning in a fireplace, a rag was placed over my head, and bandages were all over my body.

"Whoa easy there, you don't want to re-open your wounds" A female's voice said from the opposite side of the room. When my eyes adjusted from the bright light shining into the room, I saw a figure sitting in a chair.

She had on tough pink boots, with black socks underneath reaching her ankle, she had on a black sleeveless shirt with a white strapless tank top underneath. She had on a pink skirt, with a matching darker pink scarf around her neck. She had dark blue hair, and a white hat with a pink Pokéball on it.

Her blue hair was long and a tad wavy, but two yellow clips held parts of hair on the sides of her face away from her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color, and they seemed to match the color of a relaxing, clear river.

"Who are you" I demanded, ripping the covers off of me and exposing my bandaged body.

"Don't get up, you are badly hurt, my Piplup found you when he was swimming in a river nearby, you were all wet and cold, so I decided to have my Mamoswine carry you back to my place" She said.

I was suspicious, but I was in her dept since she had bandaged me up and probably saved my life. Suddenly I remembered my friends, they were poisoned and landed in the river too!

"I have to go save my friends!" I shouted, trying my best to stand but falling to my knees.

"You were poisoned, the water from the river washed off the worst of the effects, but you still need to rest and sip on some Pecha Berry juice" She said. She quickly ran into the kitchen and prepared a glass full on the anti-poison juice, once she came out I already was walking towards the door.

"Hold on a second!" She cried, marching towards me and grabbing me by my hoodie.

I turned to her, she had a soft look on her face but her eyes were full of concern for me. I looked into her blue eyes, I had the same color eyes, but hers seemed to be full of more passion and care, then mine.

"If you truly aren't going to stay, then let me go with you to make sure you are safe" She said softly. I wasn't going to be stupid anymore, I knew she could help me if I collapsed in the forest, the most important mission I had right now was to find my friends. I would be no help if I was knocked out in the middle of the woods.

I snatched the glass full of the pink liquid and swallowed it in a matter of seconds, it had a sweet taste and was very delicious. The girl seemed surprised that I actually listened to her, I handed her back the glass and looked into her eyes.

"I need one more if you can make it" I said, the girl nodded before disappearing in the kitchen. I checked to see if Rayquaza's Pokéball was still attached to my side, and once I felt its smooth surface, my heart stopped thundering in my chest.

I opened the door and exited the cottage, the sunlight was harsh and the air was humid, as I whipped out Rayquaza's Pokéball and released him. A giant bright red light erupted from the ball, as his form slowly slid into view. His slick body was pouring with sweat, and I could feel his fever from here.

Rayquaza's large body knocked down a few smaller trees, as his form lay softly on the ground. His lungs were hardly breathing, and his eyes were closed. I slowly stroked his green body, trying to soothe him as best as I could.

I heard the door to the cottage open, and I heard a glass drop to the ground and shatter. I turned to see the girl who owned the cottage, gasping in horror. Her eyes seemed to scan the giant dragon in front of her, but her whole body was shaking.

"W-Where did that G-God come from?" She asked, her eyes wide in fear I looked back towards Rayquaza and stroked his body once again.

"He is injured, and needs help" I said, the girl seemed to quickly understand even though she was still shaken.

"O-Okay, I'll get another glass because I um, dropped it" She said. I waited for her to return with another glass full of juice, she handed it to me and I parted Rayquaza's lip from his bottom lip, and poured the liquid in through his teeth.

The girl watched in awe, and the liquid was poured down his throat. Rayquaza's eyes opened slightly, as he started to respond to the liquid, and he started to swallow it down.

Once the cup was empty, Rayquaza seemed to have a little bit of energy, as he lifted his head and nudged me softly.

"Shriiii" He roared, his voice echoing through the sky as he sat up.

His tail wrapped around me, as he eyed the suspicious person who stood beside me. His nose was inches away from the girl's face, her muscles were frozen as she started into the giant dragon's yellow eyes.

Her growled, a deep sound rumbling in this throat as he watched the girl's facial features. I patted the side of his head as he looked at her with a dangerous expression.

"She's alright Rayquaza, she's the one who saved us" I said, Rayquaza immediately softened his gaze, and swiped his tongue upwards catching the girl in his affectionate lick.

"U-Um, thanks?" She said, wiping the saliva from her face and drying herself off. I patted Rayquaza once again, he seemed to be a lot better now that the poison was cured. I couldn't help but wonder if my friends were okay, they were tough, but the poison Team Rocket made was designed to kill us.

"I need to go find my friends, thank you for saving me" I said, bowing to her as respectfully as I could, Rayquaza followed my lead by bowing as well.

"I am still coming along, and I want to know how you got Rayquaza as your partner, and why I found you in the river" She said. I rolled my eyes but did not protest, Rayquaza twirled around me as his body rested to the ground preparing for me to get on him.

I hopped on the dragon, and stared at the girl as he cowered in fear. I blinked at her, as she tried to force her legs to move towards the awaiting dragon.

"You m-mean we are g-getting on the d-dragon?" She stuttered, I nodded at her as her mouth dropped open.

"Its fine I'll just walk, I will stay VERY far away from that thing" She said, backing away from the giant dragon looming over her.

I rolled my eyes as Rayquaza started to hover in the air, the girl seemed very happy that she wouldn't have to ride on Rayquaza as he drifted off towards the sky. If only she knew what we were really doing.

Rayquaza suddenly whipped back around towards the girl, he soared over her head snatching her in his claws and blasting off towards the clouds. The girl screamed and screamed, as we went higher and higher into the sky. Rayquaza blew fire, and the clouds parted as he burst through them revealing the bright blue sky above them.

"I WANT TO GET OFF THIS THING!" She screamed, holding onto Rayquaza's claws for dear life. Rayquaza seemed to be enjoying her reaction as she screamed once more, he roared while charging through the air picking up on my friend's aura.

If anyone could find my friends it would be Rayquaza, he could sense their aura and hunt for it from miles away.

"Haha, are you scared of heights?" I asked the girl screaming below me, she seemed to not hear me, the wind in her ears was too loud.

"I HATE EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW" She screamed. I rolled my eyes once more, this chick seriously needed to take a chill pill, if she gave Rayquaza a chance, this ride could be the most amazing thing of her life.

Rayquaza's throat started to rumble, he had picked up on a slight power disturbance in the forest. I couldn't see any towns or cities below, the river must have carried me miles and miles away from where I jumped off the cliff.

I shivered at the memory, I hated water, oceans, rivers, lakes, ponds, anything that had water I despised. The only reason I jumped was because I had adrenaline running through my veins, and I was forced to jump or else I would have died.

If it was any other reason, I would have found a different way to escape the fog. Could you blame me for hating water? It was the main reason I was hurt today, and it seemed to follow me wherever I went.

Rayquaza started to descend from the clouds, and the forest started getting closer as he slowly landed in a clearing. I slid off his back, as the girl squirmed in his claws yelling at him to put her down.

"Put me down, I need to feel solid ground!" She yelled, she kicked her feet in protest as the dragon eyed her with annoyance.

Rayquaza didn't bother setting her down gently, he just dropped her from his death grip and she landed on her butt.

"OW!" She yelled, rubbing her rump with her left hand as her eyes squinted angrily at the dragon. Rayquaza just laughed, a deep rumble emitting from his long throat.

The girl seemed to kiss the ground, she was so happy that she was no longer airborne. I snorted, it wasn't like Rayquaza was going to drop her, but I probably should of let her ride on his back instead.

"I am never riding a God ever again" She sighed. I laughed, and crossed my arms while looking at her softly.

"What's your name?" I asked her, she blinked at me then used her thumb to point at her cheek.

"My name is Dawn, I'm a Pokémon trainer!" She said, she seemed very proud of herself for being a Pokémon trainer.

Dawn seemed to have visible sparkles coming off her body, as she posed for me showing off the Pokéballs on her hip.

"That's nice, my name is Leah" I said. Dawn's eyes seemed to sparkle once I revealed my name.

"Oh I've heard of you, you were quite famous two years ago just like that dreamy boy Red" She said. She sighed as she squealed happily just thinking about Red, Rayquaza sensed the angry aura radiating from me as soon as she mentioned that name.

"Red is a nobody who deserves to have his head severed from his body!" I growled, Dawn flinched a bit at my words as she saw the bloodlust glowing in my eyes.

"Shriiii" Rayquaza said sadly, as I hid my face with my bangs and tried not to show more emotion.

"You disappeared two years ago, what happened?" She asked gently, I shook her question away and ignored it. I didn't want to re-live that pain over again, I had hidden the memories deep in my heart, and I refused to let the emotions out of their cage.

I turned away from Dawn, and stormed off towards the forest, determined to focus my attention on something other than Red. Rayquaza followed without hesitation, slowly matching my pace as Dawn scrambled to catch up.

"Wait for me!" She yelled behind me as she finally caught up to me. We then walked in silence as Rayquaza lead the way towards the disturbance in the woods, as the forest got darker.

Suddenly Rayquaza stopped and growled at something hidden in the Shadows. A giant ball of light crashed over our heads, I tackled Dawn trying to get her out of the way as the light melted the trees that stood in its way.

A teenager stepped out of the shadows; his hair was blond and sticking out in all kinds of directions. He was muscular and wore a leather jacket with black pants, chains hung out of his pockets as well.

I let out a worried breath of air, as my heart calmed down. It was just Lupe's illusion, he had transformed Shadow into a human to hide their identity. Once Shadow's eyes focused on me, he suddenly let his guard down as Rayquaza roared at him, for trying to melt him into a puddle.

"Leah I am relieved to see that you are unharmed" Shadow said. Lupe stepped out of the bushes, he too was protected by a human illusion. He had shaggy black hair, half of his face was hidden by a chunk of hair covering his left eye, he had on a black shirt and a white jacket, and he looked kind of shy.

"You almost killed her, Shadow!" He whispered quietly, looking at Rayquaza who seemed to be scolding Shadow with his eyes.

"My mistake, but you can never be too careful" He replied, running his hand through his blond hair with his right hand.

"Wow, you didn't mention that your friends were two hot hunks!" Dawn said excitedly, I choked on my own spit.

She actually was attracted to my friends! How hilarious was that? I tried to hold back my laughter, as Lupe's eyes grew in horror as she approached him with her hand outstretched.

"Hiya, my name is Dawn!" She said enthusiastically, vigorously shaking him arm while admiring how muscular it was.

"U-Um, Hi" he said. Shadow seemed to be annoyed by Dawn's interesting behavior, but he decided not to take action.

"Who is this Dawn that you are with" he asked. I put my hand behind my head and grinned sheepishly, as Dawn gave Lupe a giant hug.

"She's uh, someone I met that saved my life" I said. Dawn nodded her head before burying her face in Lupe's chest, he seemed very uncomfortable by Dawn's sudden move.

"Then we are in her dept, thank you Dawn for saving my partner's life" Shadow said, bowing towards Dawn who seemed too busy paying attention to Lupe who was blushing furiously.

"I don't think she is paying attention" I giggled. Shadow seemed to have a visible vein sticking out of his forehead, as he crossed his arms angrily.

"I do not understand humans and their ways, nor will I ever understand females and their weird habits around men" he said. He shook his head as Lupe tried to break away from the clingy girl wrapped around his waist.

"So now that you found your friends, what are you planning to do now Leah?" She asked, finally breaking away from Lupe who seemed to be gasping for air.

"Do not concern yourself with us Dawn, we will be just fine" Shadow said, as Lupe quickly hid behind me, afraid that Dawn would attack him with affection again.

Rayquaza roared softly, as he nudged my arm reminding me that we needed to get out of the forest as soon as we possibly could. Giovanni would be searching for our bodies, just to confirm we were dead.

As if my fears came to life, a giant balloon started to appear descending from the clouds, Rayquaza swirled around us protectively as Dawn shielded her eyes with her hand to get a better view of the object coming towards us.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

I smiled a bit, at least I would get my daily work out today, I had to admit, the day was getting pretty boring after all.


	4. Jessie and James

**Alright here is another chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

I was surprised to see two people with wild hairstyles and a meowth perched on the edge of the basket being carried by the balloon. One had wild dark pink hair that looked like a gigantic fishing hook, while the other had purple hair. Both of them were riding in a giant balloon that looked like meowth's head.

"Jessie, what's that giant dragon doing here, the boss said nothing about a dragon" The purple haired gentlemen said to his partner, who seemed to be shaking in fear.

"He said this would be an easy job" Jessie said, as the meowth put his paw to his head and scratched it with his claw.

"Your boss lied" I cried, before Rayquaza charged at them with light surrounding him. Dawn's mouth fell open, I wondered what she was surprised at, hasn't she heard of Team Rocket before?

Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent, only to be stopped short by Dawn's loud voice. He drifted in the air, looking towards me wondering if he should keep going, or stay put.

"Don't kill them, they are harmless, trust me I should know" Dawn said, looking towards the cowering Team Rocket grunts holding each other in fear.

"Harmless, that's a laugh, their whole organization is just a bunch of sick people resting on a pile of rotting bones" I growled, Rayquaza noticed my anger and glared at Team Rocket, his yellow eyes boring into their souls.

Rayquaza wrapped himself around the giant balloon, popping it with his body, and laughing as he grabbed the Team Rocket grunts and their meowth, and took them down to the ground.

He swirled behind them, making sure they didn't try and run, as his hot breath tickled their necks. Rayquaza roared, making them jump out of their skins, as they held onto each other for dear life. They were pathetic, it makes me almost forget the true monsters they are.

"Steady Leah, don't do anything you'll regret" Shadow said, Dawn raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant by his comment.

I grabbed the purple-haired man by his shirt, and lifted him up to face me. He was sweating bullets, and his eyes didn't look as evil as I thought they would. Rayquaza made a noise, as I struggled not to skin the man alive.

"Tell me who you are right now, or ill have you personally swallowed by the God of the skies" I growled, the purple-haired man put his hands up in a pathetic way of defending himself.

"M-My name is James, we are sorry we bothered you, our boss just told us to look for some unconscious kids in the woods" James said swallowing hard, when my eyes started blazing with fire.

"So that's what Giovanni told you, he said we would be unconscious huh?" I chuckled a little, that what the exact opposite of what would have happened if we would have stayed in the gas a second longer.

"Settle down, do not take your anger on these fools, they are not Giovanni" Shadow said as a blue light surrounded me, preventing my movements. I snarled at Shadow, I wasn't going to kill them, I was just going to educate them on what their organization really does to people.

"Whoa what on earth are you doing to her" Dawn screamed as I tried to break through Shadow's psychic. I always tried to do this, but I could never break through it, even though I swear I could every day.

"Leah if you kill them you have to live everyday knowing you took a life from the planet, do not let your emotions get the best of you" Shadow said. He released his hold on me as I dropped to my knees exhausted from fighting his psychic energy.

"Wait, you were truly going to kill them?" Dawn shrieked holding her mouth with surprise, as she backed away from all of us, scared of who we truly were.

"There are things that their organization have done, that is unforgivable" I replied as I glared at both Jessie and James, who seemed to be in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you talking about" Jessie asked, her eyes went wide in fear when she realized that was the wrong question to ask.

"Rayquaza open your mouth" I ordered, Rayquaza did so without hesitation and hovered his head over Jessie. Jessie seemed very uncomfortable now, for the giant dragon's teeth were inches from her head. "You have two options, the first is to answer all my questions correctly, the second is to die, your choice."

Shadow rubbed his temples in annoyance, while Lupe tried to get me to reconsider. Shadow could hear my thoughts, he knew I was bluffing, but Lupe was freaking out.

"You can't KILL them, are you kidding me" Lupe yelled, as Rayquaza rolled his eyes. Lupe was always the last one to wrap his brain around the plan, we all knew Shadow wouldn't allow me to kill anyone under his watch.

"Just tell them whatever they need to know Jessie" James quivered, as he stared right into the dragon's giant yellow eye.

"Listen they don't know anything, they have been chasing a pikachu for years and have done small crimes that don't equal death, they are clueless, and have their own agenda" Dawn said. I eyed Dawn suspiciously, she was talking like she knew them from somewhere.

"Clueless how dare you_"

"Shut it Jessie, can't you see the giant dragon above your head?"

"That still doesn't mean she can call us clueless!"

"I think you better calm down Jessie"

Rayquaza roared trying to silence them, it seemed like his tactic worked, because Jessie and James started shivering once again. The dragon let out a deep rumble of satisfaction, before returning to his previous position.

"Wait is that Dawn" Meowth said, as he pointed a claw at the girl standing behind me. Dawn waved her hand awkwardly, as Jessie and James gasped.

"That is her!"

"Do you think she could help us?"

"Hey Dawn old pal, you are looking very nice today"

"Please convince your friend here that we are all friends"

"Silence!" I yelled, as the voices died down. I turned to Dawn and scanned her face, she seemed to care for the Team Rocket grunts, and her feelings for them confused me. I didn't understand how or when she knew them, but her words seemed to be truthful.

"Look just tell me where Giovanni is, and I'll let you go" I said, Dawn seemed to have a little bit of hope, but it died when Jessie replied.

"As a sworn follower of Giovanni, I cannot reveal that information" She said crossing her arms bravely and sticking up her nose.

Rayquaza chomped down hard on her body, picking his head up he held her in his mouth for a few minutes. James cried out, as Meowth stared in horror, Dawn covered her eyes, and Lupe's mouth was wide open.

"Alright spit her out" I ordered Rayquaza, he nodded his head before releasing Jessie who was covered in saliva, head to toe. Jessie looked mortified as she wiped the spit off her face, and screamed in pure disgust.

Shadow shook his head in shame, I knew he was disappointed in my way of getting answers out of someone, but it worked ninety-eight percent of the time. Rayquaza seemed to want to wipe the taste of Jessie out of his mouth, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked Jessie, who seemed to be broken as she glared at me in fear of being inside Rayquaza's mouth again.

"All we know is that he is somewhere, working on a very important science experiment, we don't know where I swear" Jessie said. Shadow nodded at me, telling me that her words were true, he had opened her mind and looked through her memories, and it took him long enough.

"Fine I believe you, now get out of my sight, I never want to see you all ever again, and if you see your boss, tell him we will meet soon" I said. Jessie and James swallowed hard before running away with Rayquaza chasing after them.

I watched Rayquaza chase them far into the forest, before he returned with a look of pride on his face. It pained me to let them go without playing with them a little first, but Shadow would never allow it, and it started to make me angry.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" Dawn said as Lupe approached me and put a hand over my shoulder.

"It's kind of sad that I have to congratulate you for not killing those three" He giggled, as Shadow nodded his head in agreement. Dawn huffed when she realized she was being ignored.

"I haven't said much this whole time, but WHO are you three, why do you have a Rayquaza and what happened to make all of you so angry towards Team Rocket" Dawn said. Shadow turned towards Dawn, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to personally thank you for saving Leah's life, but we cannot reveal anymore to you" he said, as he took his hand away from Dawn and approached me.

"You owe me a life dept" Dawn mumbled, Shadow turned to her and asked what she had just said, before she replied louder this time "She owes me a life dept!"

I clinched my teeth, it was true, she had saved my life and Rayquaza's life. I never back away from a life dept, even though I hated it, I owed her in some way. Dawn stood her ground, as she looked at me with a fierce expression.

"She got you there, you never back away from a life debt" Lupe giggled, I glared at him making him choke on his own spit. Shadow seemed to be annoyed as well, but he knew very well that I kept true to my life debts.

"Fine, what is it that you want" I growled, Dawn smiled evilly as she rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"I want to know everything about you guys, your entire story, from the beginning to the present day, and then I want to go with you, it's been forever since I went on a Pokémon journey" She said. My mouth dropped open, she was kidding right? She actually wanted to go with us, did she have any clue what she was getting into?

"You're joking, right?" I asked, she shook her head no as she sat on the grass and motioned for me to do the same.

"You are swimming in dangerous waters, our past is not something that should be shared, it may make you think about the world differently" Shadow said, Lupe nodded his head sadly, knowing very well how dark our past truly was.

"Don't worry, I can take it, you don't really have much of a choice anyway" Dawn sneered, setting her elbows on her lap, and leaning her head into her hands.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I said, desperate to get her to change her mind, I didn't want to relive everything all over again, the memories were just too painful. Rayquaza made a sad sound, as he nudged my back gently and tried to comfort me.

"Look if it helps, I'll tell my story" Dawn said, as she tapped her finger on her cheek and looked towards the sky. "It all happened a few years ago, I met a boy named Ash Ketchum."

I growled, I hated sitting through people's life stories, they were so boring and dull I couldn't help but fall asleep during them. Dawn told me about meeting a boy, going on adventures with him and being chased down by a few Team Rocket grunts named Jessie and James.

"So that's how you knew them" I said, Dawn nodded as she continued her story.

"Yeah they wanted Ash's Pikachu, they built all kinds of machines to help them, but we beat and destroyed every one of them. Like I said they were pretty harmless back then, and they still are, they haven't changed a bit" Dawn sighed. It seems like her memories were pretty good, I was envious that her past was so perfect.

"Well I wish that was truly the only evil things Team Rocket did" I growled, Dawn eyed me but changed the subject before I could get too angry. Lupe and Shadow were both sitting down, listening to her story as if it was the most interesting thing they have heard all day.

"We met several legendaries, and helped save the world multiple times from disaster, I didn't really do anything, but Ash did" Dawn said, her lips curling into a smile as nice memories flooded her mind.

"I see what's going on, you two were a couple" I laughed, Dawn shook her head and pouted, making me stop laughing and wonder what was wrong.

"He's about as clueless as a rock, he wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face" Dawn giggled, shaking her head and sighing. "Plus, even if I were to like him I definitely have some competition."

I blinked, being part of a love triangle must be tough, I never had a crush, therefore I couldn't possibility understand where she was coming from.

"That's such a lie" Shadow laughed, poking me in the stomach with his finger, as I felt his presence in my head.

"Ugh, stay out of my head!" I growled, as Shadow rolled his eyes and the pain in my head stopped.

"So you did have a crush on him, Shadow confirmed it"

"Shut up Lupe"

"She didn't exactly deny it"

"Dawn, stay out of this!"

I growled at the group that started to giggle around me, my face turned bright red as I felt myself sweat. Shadow knew exactly who I was thinking of, and I would give anything for his prying eyes to stop staring at me.

"Hey you said you would tell me your whole story, so you can't exactly lie to my anymore" Dawn said, as she smiled evilly and scooted herself closer to me.

"Fine" I mumbled, as Shadow and Lupe eagerly bounced in their seats, wanting so badly to hear my big secret. "His name was Brendan, I met him in the Hoenn region."

I growled when Dawn smirked, and Shadow nodded his head in amusement. Lupe seemed to be staring at me intensely, as I muttered insults under my breath.

"I knew it, she always acted a little weird around him"

"I knew that patience would eventually draw out her secret in due time"

"How could you like another guy, when you have two hunks right in front of you?"

I wanted to sink into my hoodie and just disappear, I hated talking about anything that had to do with me and romance, and it was just so embarrassing. Dawn seemed to openly admit everything, but I just couldn't do what she could.

"Yeah about that Dawn, you see we aren't actually humans" Lupe said, Dawn's mouth dropped open when he waved his fingers and a bright light appeared swallowing both Shadow and Lupe. Shadow's regular face appeared over the illusion, and I was happy to see him back to normal.

Lupe's tail thumped on the ground, as he stretched, glad to be back in his old body once again. Dawn could hardly move when she looked upon their gray bodies, and their long purple tails.

"Y-You are Pokémon" She stuttered, watching as Shadow crossed his arms and nodded.

"If you are going to be traveling with us, there is no need for us to keep up our disguises" Shadow said, as his spiky horns were revealed on top of his head. The long scar across his eye seemed to make the aura in the air mysterious.

"B-But I don't understand, what kind of Pokémon are you?" Dawn asked, as Lupe looked at Shadow to explain, but I stepped in.

"They are science experiments that Team Rocket made to serve Giovanni, one of the darker stories we carry with us" I said, as Dawn started poking Shadow and pulling his cheek in curiosity.

"Wow I've never seen something like you before" Dawn said squeezing Shadow's cheeks and pulling them out while feeling his flesh. Shadow had a visible vein popping out of his forehead, but he showed extreme patience as the girl played with him.

"I understand your fascination, but can you please stop pulling my skin" he said, Dawn quickly apologized before watching Shadow rub his cheek gently.

"Our species is called Mewtwo, we are genetically enhanced Pokémon that have been created by Mew's DNA, might I add we are extremely intelligent" Lupe said puffing out his chest proudly, Shadow rolled his eyes and retaliated.

"Well one of us is" Shadow said. Lupe nodded his head in agreement, before realizing Shadow had just insulted him.

"Hey, I am an important part of this team! I may not be half the Mewtwo you are Shadow, but I am still a useful member" Lupe growled, before Shadow flicked his finger making Lupe fly into a tree with a dull thud.

"What happened to being humble" I giggled, as Shadow rolled his eyes at me and proceeded to cross his arms.

"I was proving a point" He mumbled, before Lupe crawled back over to where we were and sat down with leaves stuck to his face.

"Alright well tell me your story now, I want to know, and you promised" Dawn said, Lupe and Shadow both bit their lip, knowing very well how my mood would change if I brought up anything of my past.

"Perhaps it would be best to show you" Shadow said, I knew what he was about to do, Dawn, Shadow, and Lupe both transformed into a bright blue light, and started to grow smaller and smaller until they were the size of a penny.

I sighed as the tiny blue lights pressed against my forehead and disappeared into my head, I was glad I didn't have to relive my entire life, but I was scared for Dawn to learn the truth of what truly happened between me and Giovanni.

They were gone, deep into my memories, leaving me alone on the forest floor with tears running down my face.


	5. Betrayed

**Hey everyone sorry for being late on the update, had to do some things and it made me not be able to update. Thank you for being understanding, I will try not to be late next time**

Chapter 5

Dawn seemed to be standing on the edge of a forest, while Shadow and Lupe formed into their own bodies from the light. Shadow walked up to Dawn, as they all watched the scene in front of them all unfold, to Dawn it didn't really look all that bad.

"This was Leah's first Pokémon battle, that boy with the charmander, his name is Red" Shadow said. Dawn nodded her head, before examining the scene, it looked like the boy named Red was actually winning.

"Charmander, finish it off with another scratch attack" Red said. Charmander obeyed and lunged at the girl's squirtle, it was too slow to dodge and Charmander's claws raked the squirtle's stomach area. The squirtle cried out in pain before falling over, the boy named Red returned his charmander, before walking up to the surprised girl.

"You fought well, you are truly a worthy rival" Red said. The girl seemed to be a little angry, and she put her head to the side and pouted. Red chuckled a little bit before kneeling down to the injured squirtle, and healing him with items he carried in his back pack.

"It's unfortunate that he seemed so nice" Lupe said, Shadow nodded before the scene around them started to change, they were now in a Pokémon gym and the girl was standing in front of a giant onix. Dawn could see the figure of a man in the background, and she nearly jumped for joy when she saw him.

"I know him, his name is Brock" Dawn said. Lupe blinked at her before retuning his eyes to the fierce Pokémon battle. The onix roared before slamming its hard body down on the tiny squirtle trying to dodge his attack.

"Squirtle don't let that onix hit you, after you dodge use water gun" The girl commanded. The large snake twisted around and slammed itself into the squirtle before it could dodge again, this time leaving the squirtle battered and nearly defeated.

"You can do it" Red called from the sidelines, the girl growled before shouting back.

"I don't need you here" She said, before shouting encouragement at the squirtle who was struggling to get up.

The squirtle picked itself off the ground, and charged at the giant rock snake towering above him. The onix roared and charged once again, this time squirtle jumped over his giant body, and clung onto its neck, before blasting a powerful jet of water into the onix.

"Leah won this battle, but it was a victory that was hard to get" Shadow said. Dawn gasped, that little girl was Leah? She looked so small and innocent here, she didn't have that corrupted look in her eye, she almost looked happy.

Leah had short hair, which was tied up in a pony tail, she had on a white and blue hat with a giant blue Pokéball on the side, her ponytail came out through a little hole in the back. She wore a white jacket that covered a skinny blue shirt that went all the way down to her shorts, which were blue as well.

She had on black gloves, gray leggings under her shorts, and gray shoes. Her body seemed very fragile, and it looked like you could blow on her and she would fall. Dawn felt sorry for her; she seemed to be hiding her true self, scared that other people would judge her.

Shadow started to shift the memory once again, this time they were outside under a starry sky, Leah seemed to be laying underneath the stars, watching them with her squirtle who was now a Wartortle.

A shadow started to appear, as a tiny flame emerged from the darkness. Red had a pikachu on his shoulder, who seemed to be snuggled in his neck. Red sat down next to Leah, who seemed irritated by his move.

"Ugh, can you just leave me alone please" Leah said. Dawn wondered why she was being so hard on him, he just seemed to want to spend time with her.

"You know, part of a pokémon journey means making friends" He said as he plucked a flower out of the ground, as his charmeleon curled up beside him and started snoring loudly.

"I am making plenty of friends, I have a loyal Wartortle, and a mankey, and a growlithe, couldn't be happier" Leah said looking towards her turtle pokémon who seemed to be looking back at her with trusting eyes.

"If you truly are happy, why haven't I seen you smile" Red asked. The girl rolled over to the side, ignoring him as she cuddled her Wartortle close to her body.

"Just leave me alone Red, go train or something" Leah mumbled before closing her eyes and hoping Red would go away. Shadow's tail swished to the side, he looked murderous, but he remained calm as the scene started to unfold.

Dawn watched as Red rolled on top of Leah and started tickling her all over the place, Leah cracked a laugh even though she tried to push Red off of her. Red was smiling, as Leah cracked up and held her ribcage tightly.

"Stop, stop I can't take it, I can't breathe" Leah wheezed. Red noticed her having a hard time breathing, so he rolled off of her with a loud laugh. Leah clutched her ribcage, and she gasped for air, once she recovered she punched Red in the arm hard.

"Ouch, what was that for" He said rubbing his arm. Leah glared at him before kicking him far away from her.

"That's for tickling me, you jerk" She yelled. Charmeleon yawned as he opened his eyes lazily, before Red crashed into him from Leah's savage kick.

"Yikes, okay I'll stop, but I did get you to laugh and smile" Red said with a cheeky smile, he rubbed the back of his head with confusion when Leah picked up her Wartortle. She grinned at him, before throwing her wartortle at his face, hitting him right in the nose.

Red yelled in pain, before rubbing his nose and trying to ease the pain. Charmeleon laughed, as fire leaked from its mouth and slamming its fist on the ground. Red growled at Leah, but he didn't throw the turtle back at her.

"You are a piece of work, but I'll get to you eventually" Red said. He curled up on the grass and stared at Leah watching her roll her eyes at him.

"What on earth are you doing"

"I'm sleeping here"

"Go find your own spot, weirdo"

"Nope, I'm good"

"Fine, but I'm not staying here"

"That's fine, I will just keep following you until you fall asleep"

Leah growled as Red followed her, she argued all the way into the woods as Red just laughed away, with their Pokémon at their heels. Shadow started to shift the memory again, until they were looking at both Red and Leah battling on top of a mountain.

Red's charmeleon was battered, it looked like it was getting ready to drop at any second, Dawn bit her lip as Leah grinned and pointed her finger at the weakened charmeleon.

"Wartortle use aqua tail, we have to win" Leah shouted. Her wartortle spun around viciously as if it were a hurricane, and slammed its tail into charmeleon who was knocked out instantly. Red didn't seem to disappointed, he was actually cheering for Leah, which seemed to make her angry.

"Don't cheer for me, idiot" She yelled. Dawn chuckled a little bit, their rivalry was so interesting, and it definitely wasn't something she saw every day.

Wartortle looked back at his trainer before smiling, his body started to glow, and he started to grow bigger. Leah watched in awe, as her partner transformed into blastoise, giant cannons emerged from his back as a large shell covered most of his body. He was definitely bulkier, and he seemed to be able to take on a hyper beam without taking much damage.

"Wow congratulations Leah, your pokémon evolved into its final form" Red said. He whipped out his Pokédex and scanned the giant turtle towering above him. Blastoise eyed him, before Leah ran over and gave her newly evolved Pokémon a giant hug.

"You look great Blastoise" She said. The memory started to change once again, Dawn shielded her eyes as a bright light swallowed them. The light faded and she recognized she was in some sort of a base, several men in uniforms released pokémon from their Pokéballs.

Red seemed to have a full grown charizard now, it was swinging its tail and knocking down several pokémon with one swing of its mighty tail. Leah's blastoise blasted the golbats and arboks out of the way, as water surged throughout the base, drenching all of the men attacking them.

"Leah, hurry and get the door unlocked, they just keep on coming" Red shouted as his charizard blew fire at an attacking rhydon. The rhydon used rock slide, and giant rocks slammed onto Red's charizard. Blastoise jumped in front of charizard, and took the hit for him, by shielding him with his shell.

Charizard and blastoise both blasted the grunts with both fire and water, knocking everything in their path out. Red cheered when he realized they won, even though they were outnumbered. Red took off his hat and ran his fingers through his black hair, he was sweating hard, but he seemed to be okay now that they had some peace to think.

"Okay I think I got it" Leah said, as the door started glowing after she entered the password. The door slowly opened revealing a dark room, but it seemed that the office was empty, the only living thing in there was a sly persian. The persian hopped from its comfortable spot on the desk, and handed Leah a note.

The persian then disappeared down the hallway, without another sound. Red peered over Leah's shoulder, as they both read the note.

"Giovanni had known they were coming, and he had abandoned the base before they reached him, he wrote to them, telling them one day they would battle but not today" Shadow said. Lupe growled once he heard Giovanni's name, he looked like he was ready to punch someone.

Red put his hand on Leah's shoulder, as the scenery started to change once again. Dawn squinted to try and make out the scene, as it vanished and started to re-form, turning into a beautiful waterfall overlooking a lake.

Dawn gasped when she noticed that Leah was taking a shower, she quickly turned away as Lupe snickered, Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You are a pervert Shadow" Lupe said as he burst out laughing, a visible vein popped out of Shadow's forehead as he growled at Lupe.

"I am simply showing you the most important parts of the story, this just happens to be a large part of it" Shadow snapped. Lupe stopped giggling once he saw the angry aura surrounding Shadow, and he decided to watch rather than make fun of the moment at hand.

Leah grabbed shampoo from a rock sticking out of the water, as she scrubbed her hair and rinsed the soap out by sinking her entire body into the water. Shadow tapped on Dawn's shoulder, who was trying hard not to be jealous of Leah's nice body.

Dawn turned to where Shadow was pointing, and she nearly died. She couldn't believe someone was invading her privacy, she wanted to go over there and punch them for invading her personal time, but she knew it would have no effect since it was a memory.

Red seemed to be blushing furiously, he also seemed to be rooted to the spot as he watched his rival take a shower in a lake. Dawn could have sworn he had a nose bleed and was trying very hard not to let it show.

Red backed away from the scene, but he stepped on a stick making Leah jumped three feet in the air before hiding behind a rock. She was blushing very hard, before her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Who is there, show yourself before I release my pokémon on you!" She shouted, grabbing one of her Pokéballs and preparing to release the creature inside. Red came out of the forest with his hands up, he was smiling shyly, as he put his hand behind his head and scratched it.

"S-Sorry, just tried to find you to tell you something but I guess I should come back later" Red said. Dawn knew that was definitely a lie, he totally wanted to stay, she could see it all over his face.

"Dang it Red, I almost killed you, get out" Leah yelled. When Red didn't move, Leah released Arcanine that roared once it pounced out of its ball. Red screamed as the giant creature slammed its paws into the water as it charged towards him, with its mouth open ready to strike.

Leah was laughing, and Dawn could hardly see just a tiny blush on her cheeks, it was small, but it was still there. Dawn smiled, she knew exactly what Leah was feeling towards Red, and Dawn could recognize it anywhere.

"Ah, so you noticed" Shadow said. Dawn nodded, Shadow turned from her and began to shift the memory to where they were floating in the sky, Dawn heard screams behind her, as a charizard swooped past them and crashed through a cloud.

"This is insane, you do this every day?" Leah asked Red as she hugged him tightly, Red smiled at her before the charizard swooped back down towards earth, as a mighty flame erupted from his mouth.

"Yeah, it's fun isn't it" he laughed as Leah hugged onto him for dear life. Dawn grinned, it was fun watching Leah's past, it looked like she had a lot of fun with Red her rival, they seemed to be really close.

Once everyone landed, Shadow watched as Red helped Leah off of his charizard. The giant creature nudged Leah playfully as she slid off his back, holding Red's hand and dropping off of his back. Leah took off her hat and fixed her hair, before putting her hat back on and breathing in the air.

"Thanks for the ride, but you obviously know their can only be one champion" Leah said sadly. Red seemed to want to avoid the conversation, as he patted his charizard and returned him to his ball.

"I know, but what I'm sad about what happens after one of us beats the champion, we have traveled with each other for a year, I really don't want that to change" Red whimpered. Leah wrapped her arms around Red and pulled him into a hug, Red rested his chin on her hat as they shared a warm embrace.

"Nothing will change, you will always be my best friend, and rival, as long as you don't try and peak at me when I take a shower" Leah chuckled. Red rolled his eyes, as he looked at Leah, she was shorter than him, but she could rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Dawn was overflowing with passion for the two, they were just so cute together. Shadow's tail was thumping on the ground angrily, as Lupe crossed his arms and looked away.

"So I guess this is where we split ways huh?" Red said, Leah released him from her hold, and looked into kind brown eyes. She took off his hat and brushed his black hair from his eyes, and pressed her forehead into his.

"If I don't become the champion, promise me you will" She whispered. Red closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promise" He said, as she released him and put his hat back on. She turned from her rival with tears in her eyes, as she walked away from Red.

"Remember everything you learned on your journey, those skills will never fail you" Red called out, before his friend disappeared into the forest headed towards Victory Road.

"Are you prepared to see what comes next, I must warn you, this is what scarred Leah for the rest of her life" Shadow said. Dawn was shocked, how could such a touching moment lead to such a horrible memory, she was honestly scared to keep moving forward, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Yes I am ready" Dawn replied. Shadow nodded sadly as the beautiful scenery changed, into a gloomy and shadowy forest. Thick fog rolled through the weeds growing tall, making it hard to see anything.

Dawn saw Leah and her arcanine, they were both wandering through the forest blindly. Arcanine snuggled up to her, trying to give her confidence to keep going, Lupe was hiding behind Dawn, and his eyes were glowing.

"Man, I thought Victory Road would be hard, but we haven't seen any trainers at all, perhaps we made a wrong turn" Leah said. Arcanine nudged her, as she pet his fur, wondering if Red was having trouble too.

"I don't understand, why is she lost" Dawn asked. Shadow's head was down, he knew something was going to happen, Dawn's heart was beating faster and faster, not knowing what kind of horrible thing happened to Leah.

Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows, a long orange tail slithered behind him, with a bright red flame. Dawn was almost happy that it was Red, until she saw the glazed over look in his eye.

"Red, thank goodness it's you, I have been lost for hours now, I am scared, this forest is creepy" Leah said with a giant smile. Red's charizard had a look of pure horror, when Red pointed towards her with a look of pure hatred.

"Charizard burn her into a crisp" He said. Charizard lunged at Leah tearing her to pieces with his claws, Arcanine was in shock and was caught off guard by charizard's dragon claw. Arcanine was defeated instantly, and his body crashed on the ground painfully.

Charizard kept attacking Arcanine, until he was beaten so badly, Dawn was afraid for his life. Lupe turned his head as Charizard ripped Leah's Pokéballs off from her body so she was completely defenseless. Leah's eyes were wide in shock, Dawn could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Red, what are you doing" She shouted. Red didn't reply as charizard loomed over Leah and blasted her with fire. Leah's screams were painful to hear, Dawn had to turn away as the charizard picked up her broken body and slammed her into the ground.

Leah screamed as bones broke, charizard slammed his foot into her body, until she started coughing up blood. Her clothes were burned off, so hardly any clothes remained on her body. Charizard placed his foot on Leah's body, and she screamed under the weight of his body.

Leah painfully lifted her head as Red approached her, charizard lifted his foot, as Red took her badly broken body and tied up her hands. Dawn could see Leah couldn't speak, as Red bound her hands, and he put a rope over her head to gag her.

The scene was painful to watch as he started to drag her across the ground, Dawn could hear her protesting painfully as charizard followed behind.

"Shut up" Red said angrily. He continued to drag her along the grass before he dumped her in a clearing. Several Team Rocket trucks awaited them there, and Dawn was surprised to see Giovanni clapping slowly as Red stared at him.

"Good job Red, you will be rewarded greatly for her capture" Giovanni said. Dawn was disgusted, as Giovanni licked his lips hungrily as he looked at the broken body of Leah on the ground. Tears streamed down Leah's face, she could see the visible betrayal in her eyes.

"Just get her out of my sight" Red grumbled. Giovanni nodded his head, before grunts grabbed Leah and threw her in the back of a black van.

"It must have been hard to pretend to be her friend for this long, but her life will be well spent on my experiment" Giovanni said. Red rolled his eyes before hopping on his charizard, the charizard's claws were covered in dripping blood.

"At least I won't have to worry about having an annoying rival anymore" Red said. Giovanni smiled, before Red took off on his charizard headed towards the true Victory Road that existed far from where they were.

Giovanni walked up to the black van and patted the back of it, before laughing. Dawn couldn't see Leah, but she knew she must have been terrified, confused, and felt betrayed.

"I am not going to lie, but the rest of your life will be extremely painful" Giovanni laughed. The rest of the grunts laughed with him, before they hopped in their vans and drove off.

"What happened to that arcanine left in the forest" Dawn asked as tears rolled down her face, Red and Leah seemed to have the perfect relationship, she didn't understand why he would do this.

"We don't know, truly we hope he escaped" Lupe said. Shadow lowered his head, if only his species could cry, then he would be at this moment.

Dawn could hear Leah's cries echoing through the forest, as Red's charizard flew off into the sky, not looking back where the horrible betrayal took place.


	6. Party Hard

**Why did Red do that to Leah? It seems like there are way too many unanswered questions at this point, perhaps Dawn can help figure it out. Thanks everyone for showing so much interest in my story, please leave a review they help me keep writing, thanks!**

Chapter 6

I waited for Dawn, Lupe, and Shadow to come back, I waited patiently while looking at the sky wondering what they had learned by now. My eyes watched the clouds drifting overhead, it felt odd not having my friends with me, but I knew they would rather be sitting here than going through the horrible memories of my past.

Rayquaza kept me company, his giant head near my lap, his breaths were slow and steady, as I stroked his horns. Rayquaza made a satisfied sigh, before closing his eyes and thumping his tail happily.

I didn't understand why Dawn wanted to see my past, it was a horrible past, it wasn't pleasant. I doubt Shadow would show her the weeks I was tortured, those memories would be too painful for him to see again, he was going through the same pain I was, and I never noticed that he wasn't too far from me.

My hatred for Team Rocket will never go as deep as my hatred for Red, part of me still was convinced that he was brainwashed, but if he was brainwashed, he would have shown me a sign of some sort. Red was just a master of deception, he was smart, and he knew how to break down my walls to where I would trust him.

Rayquaza sensed my anger, as he lifted his head and looked at me with his caring eyes. I softly patted the side of his cheek, telling him I was okay, and he decided to lay back down until I needed him again.

Suddenly three bright lights appeared in front of me, and their forms started to mold into their regular bodies. Shadow appeared first, before Dawn, and then Lupe, Dawn's face was swollen it looked like she had been crying. Shadow seemed to be quite angry himself, the memories must have hit his feelings too.

"I see you all have returned" I said, Rayquaza growled when he sensed another presence, but when he saw the group, he calmed down and went to greet them. Rayquaza sniffed at Dawn, noticing she had been crying, and he poked her cheek with his claw. Dawn smiled at Rayquaza, before approaching me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I get why you are so angry at Team Rocket, to be honest I had no idea they did things like that behind my back, I just thought they were a group of pokémon thieves" Dawn said. I turned my face away from her, the last thing I wanted was her sympathy, and I didn't need it.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, please don't make me" I said, Dawn seemed to understand me completely. Dawn rubbed my shoulder before wiping a stray tear from her cheek, and examining the silent group before her.

"I know exactly what everyone needs, since I'll be traveling with you from now on, I might as well spill some secrets" She said trying to cheer everyone up. Dawn started to walk away into the forest, Shadow shrugged at Lupe before following her into the forest, wondering where she was going.

"Where are we going" Lupe asked as he helped me up. I shrugged, Dawn seemed to have it all planned out, whatever she was thinking. Rayquaza followed closely behind, as he drifted in the air, and eyed Dawn in front of him.

Shadow was silent, I could tell he wanted to read Dawn's mind to see where she was going, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. It was funny to me, he always invaded my privacy, but when it came to Dawn, he just happened to stop himself.

I hated walking, but I respected Dawn's fear of heights, so I didn't offer to give her a ride on Rayquaza. I felt strange being back in Kanto, I have been since Rayquaza dropped us off here. Shadow had mentioned that we should come back, so we could gain some very powerful allies.

Dawn didn't say a word as we moved through the forest silently, a few hours passed before I started seeing lights gleaming through the trees. Dawn stood on a hill, overlooking a village surrounded by a thick forest.

"Alright, are you all ready to party" Dawn said excitedly, Shadow and Lupe looked at each other in confusion. This girl wanted to party after seeing an emotional and traumatic past, this girl confused me.

"Erm, I guess we can party, I don't understand why though" Lupe said as he transformed Shadow and him into handsome teenagers. His illusion was pretty decent, it definitely wouldn't scare the living daylights out of everyone in the village, like his true form would.

Shadows blond hair blew in the wind, as his stylish leather jacket outlined his "Bad Boy" look perfectly. Lupe looked shy as always, his black hair fell over his face, and his soft eyes looked around nervously.

"I'm not good with humans, I never know what to say to them" Lupe said fidgeting with his fingers. Dawn rolled her eyes, before climbing down the giant hill overlooking the village.

"Oh please, we are four good looking teenagers, we won't need to say anything, because everyone else will be doing the talking, you might want to put away your dragon though" Dawn said. I blinked at her before returning the giant dragon looming over us, he made a sad sound as he returned into his ball.

"I have never understood humans, and I fail to do so now" Shadow said as he floated down the hill with his telekinesis, taking Lupe and I with him. Dawn seemed a little upset that she had to get her hands dirty, while we simply floated down, but she soon forgot about it and started running down the street.

"Come on guys, this is my favorite place" She said as we caught up to her, Lupe and Shadow seemed to catch many people's attention, Lupe sank into his white jacket, as a small blush covered his face.

Music was blasting from inside the building, and several people were crammed inside. Dawn's eyes seemed to sparkle as she walked into the fancy building, she grabbed my hand and guided me past several dancing people.

"Wait don't leave us here" Lupe yelled as he ran after us, Shadow smirked as he followed behind, curious as to what was about to take place.

Dawn walked up to a fancy bar made entirely out of glass, before she whispered a few words to the bartender. He smiled and nodded before taking out a bottle and pouring liquid into a cup, he handed it to Dawn and she smiled before handing it to me.

"This is the strong stuff, this will help you forget all your troubles" She said. I blinked at her, the liquid gave off a strong scent, and I almost gagged when the smell hit my nose. Dawn took a glass from the bartender and swallowed it down within seconds.

She hiccupped, as she asked the bartender for more, I watched her curiously before sipping on the drink lightly. It had a sharp sting to it, and a very strong flavor, I didn't exactly hate it, but I didn't like it either.

"What is this stuff" I asked Dawn who was downing another cup of the mysterious liquid, she sighed before patting my shoulder.

"I have no idea, but it makes me feel weird and I like it" Dawn giggled before a slight blush appeared on her face.

"No but really, what is it, I'm starting to feel weird" I said as I held my pounding head. Dawn laughed, she started falling over, but I caught her and held her steady.

"Its alcohol you dumb idiot, we are getting drunk, and it's going to be fun" Dawn laughed, before going back to the bar to get another drink. I was feeling funny, my vision was hazy, and I felt light as a feather. Time seemed to slow down, I almost didn't notice Dawn handing me another drink.

"After this one, we are going to go flirt with guys, hope you have a good sex appeal" Dawn said wiggling her eyebrows, I gulped, I don't know how to flirt with guys, this is going to be a disaster.

I swallowed the liquid, and now I felt extremely weird, Lupe was being attacked by several girls, I could see the giant blush on his face, as Shadow roared with laughter. The room was spinning, okay, this was way too weird for me, I could hardly walk, and the lights seemed to be alive.

"Oh Arceus, I don't feel good, I'm going to puke" I said as I fell to the floor, the room was spinning, I could hear Dawn laughing in front of me as she wobbled, sloshing her drink.

"Already drunk, that's a shame, I can still stand" Dawn laughed, before falling on top of me and screaming at the top of her lungs "The party is just getting started!"

I felt a little better after lying on the floor for a little while, I was giggling, and everything seemed so vivid. Dawn was laughing as well as she grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to Shadow who was looking quite bored at the bar.

"Shadow, you have to try this stuff, it makes me feel so awesome" I slurred, before shoving a drink in his face.

"Are you okay Leah, you look strange" Shadow said as he sniffed the liquid, I rolled my eyes and stared at Shadow as he shoved the drink away from him.

"I-I feel great" I said as I hiccuped, Shadow tried to steady me as I fell over. "You know, you are like really cute, Shadow."

I hiccuped again, as Shadow shook his head and rubbed his temples. Dawn yelled again and downed another drink, before shattering the glass on the ground.

"Humans, and their weird creations, I think I'll pass on the drink" Shadow said as he stared at the bartender who slid him a glass of water.

"Let's go find guys and flirt until we drop" Dawn laughed grabbing my hand, as I squinted to find which Dawn was the real one, and which one was the hallucination.

Poor Lupe, girls were all over him as he tried to keep up with their massive giggling and talking. Dawn lead me over to a group of guys over in the corner, there was orange haired girl standing with them, she seemed to be mingling while holding a drink in her hand.

"Look at this ugly skank, thinking she owns all the men in this club" Dawn growled, before walking up to the teenagers and squinting a little trying to be appealing.

"Hey a little advice, when you can't walk, it's probably a good sign to go home" The orange haired girl said with a smirk, the boys around her started giggling, I mean it was true Dawn could barely walk.

"Is your ass jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Dawn said pointing a finger at the orange haired girl, who's mouth dropped open at the insult.

"Look here I was just trying to help, no need to show everyone how poorly educated you must be" the girl smirked, Dawn was fuming now, but I was laughing too hard to really look at her face.

"You are totally going to regret messing with me sister" Dawn warned, the girl just laughed, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Shock me, say something intelligent for once in this conversation" the girl said, everyone nearly choked on their drinks as they roared with laughter.

"Leah get over here and back me up" Dawn yelled, I sluggishly walked over to Dawn and crossed my arms, prepared to join the fight.

"Oh look now I'm against two drunken fails at life" The girl said before laughing at us both, Dawn growled before letting loose as many insults as she could think of.

"How did you even get in here, did someone leave your cage open" Dawn said looking around as if she were in shock. A visible vein pulsed on the girl's forehead, as she clenched her teeth.

"At least my chest isn't as flat as my back" the girl fired back, Dawn's mouth dropped open but soon curled into a small smile.

"So you want to go there, huh" She said. Dawn pondered for a second before smiling and letting loose another insult "Bitch please, I could wipe all your good features away with a wet wipe."

"I don't wear any make up you unintelligent swine, but I guess the only way I can make you look bad is by a battle of intelligence, so let's do some poetry, try to keep up" the girl said. She smiled before taking a sip of her drink and clearing her throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Arceus made me pretty, what the hell happened to you?"

Dawn smiled, before licking her lips and nodding her head. We seemed to have drawn quite a crowd, everyone was waiting eagerly for what Dawn was about to say.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, when they gave out lives, where were you, oh that's right at the freaking club acting like a skank" Dawn said. I nodded my head and smiled, Dawn got her right there.

"That hardly even rhymed, I can't believe I am wasting my time with you two, I have boys to talk to" the girl said as she looked at us like we were bugs.

"Don't bother with her, the only dates she will ever get is on a calendar" I smirked, I was proud of myself right there, that was a pretty good insult. Dawn started laughing so hard, I was afraid she would run out of oxygen.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself, until someone punched me in the face, making my head jerk to the side. I glared at the person who decided to attack me, only to see the orange haired girl staring at me, and challenging me with her eyes.

"Bad mistake" I said as I tackled her and started grabbing at her hair, the girl screamed as she tried to cover her face.

"That's it, knock her teeth in Leah, show that skank who's boss" Dawn cheered, I could see Shadow face palming at the bar as I rolled on the floor tearing at the girl's clothes.

I had a very devious plan, she wouldn't ever try to mess with us again if I were to rip her clothes off in front of everyone, my plan was perfect, and she was helpless. Eventually her clothes were ripped to shreds, and everyone around us started to get nose bleeds, as her bare body was exposed for everyone to see.

"Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs they aren't a door" Dawn called out as whistles and hoots erupted throughout the club. I chuckled as the girl tried to cover herself but to no avail, she ran out of the club screaming insults at us as she ran.

"Misty wait" A girl shouted as she ran after her, I held up the girl's tattered clothes triumphantly as I threw them into the crowd. I grinned, but stopped once I saw Shadow's deathly gaze watching me with pure anger.

Dawn and I drank more for the next few hours until nightfall, Dawn started to get a little frisky later that night, but I was too busy telling a funny story to some guys in the corner, well I thought it was funny.

"Then I stabbed him with my sword, he was screaming, as my sword plunged deeper into his heart, and guess what, he asked for mercy, isn't that hilarious" I laughed as everyone's eyes lit up in fear as I cracked up at my own story.

"Okay Leah, that's enough partying for you" Lupe said as he shoved me away from the group.

"Hey hands off, I was getting to the best part" I whined, Lupe shook his head and sighed.

"It wasn't the right setting for that kind of story, trust me, you scared the crap out of those guys"

"Hey I never said the story was true"

"You didn't need to, you scared them enough"

I hiccupped, as Lupe led me outside to get some fresh air, people were talking outside as Lupe lead me into a peaceful part of the village that was secluded.

"Stay here" He commanded as he went back into the club to do something, Shadow was leaning against a building shaking his head.

"That was a complete disaster"

"I didn't think it was that bad"

"Leah you ripped a girl's clothes off"

"She deserved it"

Shadow rubbed his temples, as Lupe came out of the club with a screaming and kicking Dawn who was clearly severely drunk. Lupe flinched as her fists smashed his back, and her screams echoed through the night.

"This is not the right way to pick up chicks you know, well technically you can physically pick me up, but still" Dawn screamed as Lupe placed her gently on her feet, she immediately tumbled into me and we both fell down to the ground.

We were laughing as Lupe and Shadow sighed, they haven't had a drop of alcohol, and that was a shame, they were missing out on all the fun.

"I want to take off my clothes" Dawn yelled, Lupe tried to stop her but she was already stripping, Shadow looked away but Lupe was staring at her with a look of shock.

"Me too" I giggled as I took off my hoodie and wiggled out of my tight skinny jeans. Dawn high fived me as we took off into the night, I was screaming wildly as we ran around the village completely in our birthday suits.

"This is what it means to be free" Dawn yelled as people blushed and quickly looked away when they saw us running in the street. I didn't care, perhaps it was the alcohol making me feel this way, but I didn't mind, this was just too fun.

Lupe and Shadow came charging after us, trying to hide our bodies from prying eyes. Soon it was a chase, Lupe tried to tackle me, but I dodged and ran around Shadow as he tried to snatch Dawn.

"You can't catch me" Dawn yelled as she hiccuped, Dawn waved her arms in the air as people came far and wide to watch us.

"Don't you all have something better to do, look away" Shadow yelled at the bystanders who were trying to not look obvious.

Soon Dawn fell on her face, by miraculously tripping on air, and she fell face first into the concrete. Eventually I blacked out too, and my body fell on the concrete with a smack. My eyes slowly closed, as Shadow approached me and reached out to me, before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I felt the sun beating on my face, I had a wicked headache and I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Ugh what happened last night" I grumbled as Lupe came over with a trash can, Shadow seemed to be reading a newspaper and giggling to himself. I noticed I was in a forest, a pillow was slipped under my head, and a blanket was draped over me.

Rayquaza seemed to be curled up under the sun, basking in its rays, Shadow must have let him out at some point. I threw up in the trash can Lupe gave me, as he held my hair back.

"First hangover huh" Dawn asked. She too had a trash can, she looked horrible, I wondered if I looked like that.

"Why on earth would you give me something to drink like that" I said, Dawn shrugged before replying.

"I really just wanted to help ease your pain, and it looked like you haven't had fun in a while, so I just kind of thought we should party a little" She said. She threw up in the trash can, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You two sure partied hard, and look you made the paper" Shadow said trying to contain his laughter, I walked over and swiped the paper out of his hands as my mouth fell open.

"I RAN AROUND NAKED" I screamed as my hands started to shake, right on the front page was my bare body, Dawn was waving her hands like a maniac, and I was in mid stride, my head was turned to the side as Lupe was shown stretching out his hand like he was trying to grab me.

"Yep, it was definitely a day those villagers won't forget" Dawn laughed as she flipped her bangs back, and held the trash can tightly.

"I can never show my face there again" I said as my face turned white, Shadow nodded his head.

"I hope you learned your lesson, next time deal with your pain in a different way" Shadow laughed, as he pointed at my bare body again with his finger, before I crumpled it up and threw it far away from me.

"I am never drinking again" I cried out.


	7. Cerulean City

**Hey everyone, I'm going to do a quick shout out to Sickle Sunfire for giving me good feedback and taking the time to help me understand some things, the last chapter was confusing I know, but it will clear up in this chapter. I had to make the characters do something stupid so that the plot would get better.**

Chapter 7

 _A teenager picked up a paper, he unfolded it so he could read it, and on the front there was a girl who seemed to be bare. The teenager started to get tears in his eyes, and as they flowed down his cheeks and they dripped on the paper soaking it._

" _Leah" he whispered, as he stroked her cheek on the paper, before looking at her features. She looked so happy, she seemed to not have a care in the world, but he knew she was hurting._

 _He has been tracking her for years now, but he could never find her, small leads would pop up here and there, but they always ended. The black haired teenager took out a Pokéball, and released his lifelong friend out of it._

" _She is near Charizard, let's go" the teenager said as he hopped on his pokémon and flew off into the sky, prepared to face his old rival and solve the crisis once and for all._

~Back to Leah~

"Now that you have stopped throwing up, I am going to yell at you" Shadow said bonking me on the head. I moaned, I knew that what I did was a bad choice, especially after we just faced Team Rocket, but he should be yelling at Dawn!

"Ha, you are getting yelled at" Dawn laughed, before Shadow turned to her seething. Shadow rolled up his newspaper and bonked her on the head as well, making her whimper in protest.

"You are the biggest idiot of them all, you know we are being chased, and you wanted to throw a party, absolutely pathetic" Shadow said. Dawn rolled her eyes before pouting, she didn't seem very sorry at all.

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood, your memories were so depressing" Dawn said. That earned her slap on the back of her head from Shadow, as Lupe hid behind me not wanting to receive any of Shadow's raging hits.

"That was a stupid move, now we are on a newspaper all around the world, and Giovanni can find us easily now" Shadow hissed. I could hardly hear any of them, my hangover was making me want to puke again.

"Yeah and thanks for getting me drunk, that was a real pain in the butt, Dawn" I said as I clutched the trash can to my chest and started to feel nauseous again.

"Hey you had fun admit it" Dawn said poking her finger at me, as she took her hat off and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey last time I checked I was naked, who clothed me?"

Lupe slowly raised his hand, and Dawn rolled her eyes, I had my clothes on as well, and I was very thankful that Shadow didn't make me walk through the town naked again.

"We need to move, I guarantee Team Rocket knows our location by now" Shadow said. Dawn grumbled she didn't really want to move, as her body slowly inched its way back towards her blanket and pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, just let them come to us" Dawn said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Shadow wasn't going to deal with her today, as he ripped Dawn out of her bed and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't touch me" Dawn said beating on Shadow's shoulder, the annoyed mewtwo just rolled his eyes as Lupe giggled.

"Alright where are we going" I said. Lupe offered to carry me, but I swiftly denied, just because I had a hangover it didn't mean I couldn't walk. Okay, scratch that I felt terrible, oh God, I am falling over.

"I got you" Lupe said as he caught me and draped my arm around his shoulder. I grinned at Lupe before he started walking to catch up with Shadow.

We walked for what seemed like hours, I was exhausted, but I refused to let Lupe carry me. I wouldn't let a dumb hangover defeat me, but Dawn seemed to accept it, for she was fast asleep on Shadow's shoulder.

I started to think, if the newspaper was released to the whole world, I wondered who saw it. I doubt anyone would recognize me, I was way different than the girl I was two years ago. I destroyed any evidence of my past life, and I was reborn into the girl I was now.

Everyone thought I was dead, and I was mentally slapping myself for getting drunk and partying, now everyone knew I was alive, only if they recognized me. I didn't really care where we went as long as I could hide from everyone, I felt so embarrassed.

"You should be embarrassed, that was a horrible idea" Shadow said. I growled, he needed to stop reading my thoughts, and just walk without invading people's privacy, he's such a nosey mewtwo. "I heard that too!"

"Well then stop reading my thoughts, and if you were so worried about us getting caught, why didn't you stop me" I shot back. The wise mewtwo whipped around to face me, as a scowl appeared on his face.

"I wanted you to learn from your mistakes, if I would have taken you away from there, you wouldn't have learned anything, and you probably would have done it again" Shadow said. He was kind of right, because of that experience I decided to never drink again, and now I was full of shame.

I mumbled an insult at his wisdom, before we started walking again. Shadow looked up to the sky to see the giant dragon flying overhead to keeping watch. Rayquaza was very good at protecting us, no matter the cost.

"See anything up there, Rayquaza?" Lupe asked the dragon, Rayquaza roared softly before shaking his head.

"So where are we going" I asked Shadow. His head turned to the side as he inspected me with his eyes.

"Cerulean City, we need to get some information on a water guardian, and the gym leader there knows everything about water pokémon, if we are going to take down Giovanni we will need an army" Shadow said. Dawn perked up when she heard his comment, and almost fell off his shoulder.

"Uh, that's probably not a good idea, I heard that the gym leader there has a mean attitude" Dawn said. Shadow laughed, he seemed to have done his research on the gym leader too.

"I know, but once we explain the situation to her I'm sure she will help, so be on your best behavior" Shadow said fiercely. Dawn shifted her weight on Shadow, before resting her elbow on his back and then resting her head on her hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, she's a hard one to get to, I heard someone destroyed her bike once, and she went nuts and stalked them for their entire journey around Kanto" Dawn giggled. I blinked, that did sound pretty harsh for someone to do for a destroyed bike.

"Yikes that seems harsh" I said. Dawn nodded her head in agreement, glad that someone knew how savage this girl could be.

"Mean or not, we still need her help to talk to Lugia the guardian of the seas, I've done my research, and Lugia is vital for our mission" Shadow said. Rayquaza seemed to not be on the same boat as Shadow, he was probably thinking three legendary pokémon were enough.

"Yeah I really don't want to face Lugia, what if he gets mad" Lupe said shivering at the thought of an angry ocean god.

"Then we fight him, and prove our strength" Shadow said. Rayquaza protested from above him, he clearly did not want to fight another legendary, but he would if it meant protecting us.

"Okay this is taking forever, can we just fly please" I said pleadingly. Shadow seemed to be okay with it, but Dawn shot up quickly with her mouth open.

"N-No, let's just walk, we might risk getting spotted"

"I agree with Dawn, we cannot be spotted"

"She's just saying that because she's scared"

"S-Shut up, Leah"

I growled in frustration, it's not like I couldn't walk or anything, it was just boring, and I didn't want to do it anymore.

"We have been walking for hours though, I'm bored" I whined. Shadow sighed before dropping Dawn on the ground gently, she protested loudly before Rayquaza landed behind us.

Rayquaza growled at something, before arching his back angrily. Shadow went in defensive mode, as a glowing ball appeared in his hand, and Lupe stood in front of me protectively.

"Who are you, show yourself" Lupe yelled nervously, the figure hiding behind a tree started to run away, and was gone before I could say anything. I started to run after them, but Shadow put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't, they could be leading us into a trap" Shadow said. I growled, I hated when we were spotted, but I kind of couldn't keep my identity a secret anymore, since I was in the newspapers now.

Suddenly two cans dropped from the sky, they bounced on the ground before exploding. I started to cough as white gas erupted from the cans, Shadow quickly covered his mouth, before he was swallowed by the gas.

"Guys, where are you" I shouted, as I hit the button on my bracelet as my armor quickly ran up my arm and covered my body within seconds. I could breathe easier with my helmet on, but I was still breathing in the gas nonetheless.

"Its tear gas, everyone get on Rayquaza we need to get away from it" Shadow said coughing. I had trouble seeing, my eyes were watery and my lungs were heaving, I couldn't believe we were found so quickly.

Something grabbed me and I was hoisted in the air, my feet dangled as Rayquaza shot up from the tear gas and floated above the mess below. The tear gas was a huge thick fog that swallowed most of the forest, but I could hardly see anything, so I couldn't really confirm anything.

"That was truly a stupid move, getting drunk and having your identity out there for us to see, good for us, but deadly for you" a voice said from on top of a pokémon I couldn't recognize, it was just a blur.

"Team Rocket" Shadow growled, his hands started glowing a light blue color as he shot up into the sky and slammed his fist into the pokémon flying in the air. The roar of pain that the pokémon made, I recognized it, it was a salamence.

"Salamence use flamethrower" a female voice said as heat started hitting my face. I couldn't see anything now, I could only hear words and occasionally a colored blur.

"Get moving Rayquaza, Shadow is trying to give us a head start" Lupe said. Rayquaza was going to move, but suddenly something made of metal wrapped around Shadow like an ekans, his gray body was immediately tied up and he dropped out of the sky like a rock.

I screamed his name as he fell into the thick cloud of fog below, Rayquaza dove down towards the fog for him, as more metal objects were shot at us. The salamence flew towards us, as his master shouted orders at the other grunts who were in balloons.

Soon we broke through the surface of the fog, as Rayquaza tried to look for Shadow relying on scent. The gas was blinding, and I could hardly breathe, but Rayquaza easily found Shadow, and picked him up in his jaws.

"You have to get away from here, they are using their best technology to capture us, this thing is sucking all my power" Shadow grunted. Rayquaza shot up into the sky, but he was soon bombarded with all kinds of chains and devices. Rayquaza cried out in pain as he was harpooned in the side, red liquid trickled from his side, as grunts kept harpooning him until he couldn't move.

Rayquaza struggled against their attempts to capture him, Rayquaza dropped Shadow into his claws, before summoning up some fire to shoot at the grunts. Something shot out of a cannon, and Rayquaza's mouth was snapped shut. Rayquaza whimpered, he was now just a struggling fish in a net.

Several strong metal ropes shot out from Rayquaza and attached themselves to the aircrafts and balloons the grunts had. I cursed myself for not being able to see anything very well, Lupe was cowering as he tried to shield Dawn with his body as nets were thrown across our bodies.

"We are trapped, we can't move" I yelled as Rayquaza thrashed violently against Team Rocket's hold on him. His poor side was gushing with blood, he was in incredible pain, but he still kept fighting.

"It's unfortunate that things had to end this way Leah, but Giovanni's orders were very clear, he didn't want you back alive" A voice said, as they aimed a harpoon at me. My heart started to thunder in my ears, something that large could injury me even if I was in my armor.

They shot it, and time seemed to move slow as the harpoon edged closer and closer to me, I could hear my friends screaming, but they were too late, I closed my eyes, waiting for the strike that never came.

Heat blasted forward, and I could feel the intensity even with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, as an inferno of fire blasted through the balloons, the fire had melted the metal harpoon, saving my life. Team Rocket scrambled as they tried to counter the mysterious creature biting through all the metal ropes holding Rayquaza in his place.

With a chick chomp, the chains were broken, and Rayquaza could move his tail. The creature was orange, but it was a blur to me, the tear gas made it hard to tell what pokémon it was.

Another blast of fire burned though Team Rocket's balloons, making them fall towards the thick gas below. Nets were thrown, and electric devices were fired, I could see the volts of energy and hear the powerful pops, but the creature simply dodged all of them.

It landed on a big balloon, and started to throw grunts off of the balloon and towards the ground below. After that it completely blew up the balloon with a large breath of fire like a dragon.

Rayquaza still couldn't move his mouth, so I crawled up his neck and started to pick at the device keeping his mouth closed. It seemed to have a pass code, in order to unlock, but I didn't work that way.

I started hitting the lock until it came undone, Rayquaza immediately started blasting all the aircrafts with a powerful dragon pulse. They were scattered instantly, as grunts abandoned ship, and jumped off afraid they would get caught in the blast.

The creature finished off the rest of the chains holding Rayquaza in place, and then floated in front of Rayquaza, I could barely see a bright flame burning on its tail. A figure was perched on top of the creature, but his form was hidden in a hood, and my vision was blurry so I couldn't see him.

"Get out of here, LEAVE" the figure said frantically. Rayquaza didn't hesitate as he flew away from the scene behind us, leaving the creature to take care of the rest of the Team Rocket members trying to go after us.

I wanted to make sure our hero was okay, but they looked like they could handle themselves. Rayquaza was sluggish, but he was trying to get away as fast as he could, Dawn was screaming, Lupe was crying out, and Shadow was flinching as the metal snake around his body tightened.

Eventually we were far away from where we were, and Rayquaza started to descend down from the sky, as he crashed into the ground below and didn't move. I gasped, his breaths were shallow, and his eyes were closed his sides were soaked with blood, and the harpoons were still lodged in his flesh.

"We need to get him medical attention, right now" Lupe said as he slid off the dragon's back and examined his wounds.

"Will he be okay" Dawn asked scared. Lupe patted his side trying to soothe the dragon that was in pain, as he made a painful rumble from his throat.

"These harpoons are filled with poison, I can smell it from here, Dawn and Leah go get medical supplies, and hurry or Rayquaza won't make it" Lupe said. I knew Lupe needed to stay behind to tend to Rayquaza, he did have healing pulse, but it wouldn't be enough to counter the wounds Rayquaza had, but it would keep him alive for a little bit.

I didn't argue as I ran towards Cerulean City, I knew that was where Rayquaza was trying to go, It was the closest city near us. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't run very fast because of the tear gas, but I felt someone help me up.

"Come on I'll help you, I know where the city is" Dawn said. Her face was swollen from the tear gas as well, I could see tears streaming down her face. Dawn seemed to be extremely upset, she has probably never seen Team Rocket do something like that before.

"Thanks Dawn, let's get to Cerulean City quickly, I can't lose Rayquaza, I just can't" I said as painful tears dripped down my face, Dawn helped me hobble our way to Cerulean City until the lights were in view.

"Let's go, the pokémon center will know what to do" Dawn said as she started to walk faster, until we reached the pokémon center. I made my armor disappear, as we entered the building, we were greeted by a nice lady with a smile.

"We have a pokémon emergency, we were fighting Team Rocket_" I slapped my hand over Dawn's mouth and gave her a look to be silent, we couldn't tell anyone about what happened, we couldn't risk the news getting out.

"We need healing cream, and an antidote please, if you can please make it quick" I said. Dawn looked at me like I was crazy, but we had to patch Rayquaza up on our own, we couldn't have any help from anyone.

"Oh okay, I will get that right away" the lady said as she went back into a room and brought out what I asked for. I quickly snatched the items and hobbled over to the door before exiting.

"Excuse me dear, you look injured why don't you stay for a while" the lady called after us but I ignored her and ran into the forest. Dawn ran after me, as I had a rush of adrenaline bursting through my veins.

When I got back to Rayquaza, he didn't look good, he looked pale and in pain. I quickly opened the antidote, Lupe seemed to have removed all the bloody harpoons in his side. I sprayed the antidote all over Rayquaza's wounds, and put the healing cream on his gashes.

Rayquaza seemed to hum in satisfaction as the cream calmed his raging pain, the antidote seemed to be working as well, his color returned on his body and his breathing returned to normal.

"He will be okay, but it would be best to not use him for a while" Lupe said as he stroked Rayquaza's side. Rayquaza lifted his head and licked me weakly, I patted his head gently as he rested his head back down on the grass.

"You know it would be really nice to get this thing off of me, it's kind of squeezing me to death" Shadow grunted as he struggled against the metal chains that were wrapped around his body.

Lupe easily broke through them and Shadow took a deep breath, glad that his lungs were free. Once all of our hearts stopped beating so fast, we took a moment to process what happened, Team Rocket almost caught us again.

"This is why we need powerful allies, we need them now" Shadow said as he looked at the broken group before him.

"I agree, we can't keep relying on poor Rayquaza to do everything for us" I said. Lupe nodded his head as he took a deep breath, trying to calm him rushing heart.

"Who was it that saved us exactly, I hope they are okay" Lupe asked the group, I shrugged I was too blinded to get a good look at the creature and his rider. I had no idea who the guy was, but I was glad he was there to help us.

"It was no doubt a charizard, the flames were a dead giveaway" Dawn said rubbing her chin. A charizard, that was interesting, I didn't understand why anyone with a charizard would get involved.

"Well we are in their debt, if they haven't of saved us we would be captured and Rayquaza would be long gone" Lupe said. Shadow seemed to have a visible vein popping on his forehead as he pointed towards Dawn.

"If someone hadn't have decided to get themselves drunk, none of this would have ever happened" Shadow barked. Dawn seemed to understand his anger, so she didn't say anything back and only hung her head in shame.

"Well what happened has happened, so we just need to find the Cerulean City gym leader and get Lugia to join us, and hopefully we will be more of a force to be reckoned with next time" I said. The group seemed to perk up a little, as I returned Rayquaza to his ball.

"Alright, we will wait a few hours before we go to Cerulean City, we need to not look like we were punched in the face a thousand times, it will raise some questions" Shadow said. I nodded my head, my eyes were puffy, and my face was swollen, and ash was on my face from the charizard's fire breath attack.

So we sat in silence as we waited for the tear gas to go away, I had no idea what was coming, and I had no idea Giovanni had the exact same idea as we did.


	8. Misty vs Leah

**I have a bad feeling about Shadow's plan, will the gym leader decide to help them? Or will she refuse and turn their world upside down? Hey if you are new to the story please leave a review, and if you want to read another story I have another story going called The One Named Nightfire, it takes place in Fairytail.**

Chapter 8

"For some reason I don't have a good feeling about this" I mumbled as Shadow opened the doors to the Cerulean City Gym, inside it was full of swimming pokémon all protected by a thick slab of glass. The inside was full of pictures of three girls in bathing suits, and it looked like Dawn was getting upset.

"Okay why do they have to show off their bodies in EVERY picture" Dawn growled. I giggled as we walked through the halls looking at all the wondrous creatures swimming past us, for some strange reason I got a horrible sour feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it.

"Remember be on your best behavior, we need her assistance" Shadow said as he touched up his blond bangs. Lupe had created an illusion for them, knowing very well humans tended to freak out if they saw two science experiments walking around unattended.

I heard a thunderous applause from somewhere, Shadow seemed to know exactly where it was coming from, as he whipped around a corner and froze in front of a decorated door. On the top of the door there were bold words that said "Behold The Sensational Sisters."

"The Sensational Sisters" I said with confusion as Dawn hooked her arm around Lupe's as another loud applause came from within the room. Shadow opened the door to reveal a giant auditorium with a huge space in front of it. A huge pool sat below the audience as three girls stood on a platform waving out towards the crowd as three gyarados spat out water from their gaping jaws. It seems like the show was over, for the three girls disappeared behind a curtain and into another room.

The crowd was mostly boys, but there were some girls, they looked mighty bored though. The three gyarados disappeared under the water, before the room went silent and people started to leave unhappy that the show was over.

We waited until everyone was gone before we decided to leave, I was assuming those three were the gym leaders, but I wasn't entirely sure. Shadow exited the auditorium along with the rest of us, as we tried to find the three girls who were in the show. Luckily they were standing in the hallway signing autographs, my mouth fell open at the line, there was no way I was waiting in line for three hours.

"Excuse me coming through, move it" I said as I shoved past everyone, I got angry glares from Shadow and everyone else, but I didn't care. Eventually I was at the front of the line, as everyone protested behind me.

"Hey little girl, you can't just cut the entire line you know" A blue haired girl scoffed. I was assuming the girl that had spoken was one of The Sensational Sisters. Dawn was rolling her eyes, all of the girls were still in bikinis, showing off their bodies to the audience.

"So sorry about that, we will get back in line" Shadow said as he grabbed my arm, I slapped his hand away as I approached the sisters once again.

"We are here to see the gym leader, do you happen to know where they are?" I asked the sisters. They seemed to have sweat forming on their foreheads as they tried to ignore the question, I cleared my throat to get them to speak and finally one of them broke down.

"Look little girl, she's in an especially sour mood today, if you are looking for a gym badge we will just give it to you" an orange haired girl said as she shivered from memories of the gym leader's wrath. I cocked my head to the side, I really didn't understand why they were so scared of her, and I didn't think a gym leader could be so scary.

"Yeah she's been training nonstop for years now, we tried to get her out of the gym for a day, and that ended up horribly" a pink haired girl said. I blinked, I wonder what happened, I didn't really want to talk to the gym leader anymore, but we really needed to find Lugia.

"So can you tell us what happened" Dawn asked the girls. They looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"It's better if we don't talk about it, our sister might kill us" the orange haired girl said as she pushed through the crowd and beckoned for us to follow her. I could see the beads of sweat forming on the other sister's faces as they left the crowd and followed the orange haired girl with us.

We walked for a while until we were outside the giant building, we proceeded until we were in front of another building. This time it was decorated with sea shells and pokémon were painted on the walls. The building had a giant pool in it, but it had two platforms on both sides of the pool, and a very high roof.

I heard explosions inside and loud commands as the whole building shook and pieces of the ceiling came crashing down from the roof. Lupe had to push me out of the way as a chunk of it came hurtling towards my head. The orange haired girl's hand was shaking as she opened the door towards the inside of the gym, the other sisters looked at each other nervously as we entered.

"Gyarados you are slacking, get in there and use hurricane and knock out Golduck" a long haired teenager said. Her hair was long and very orange, it fell around her shoulders and reached her lower back. She was wearing a pink hoodie with tight black leggings, white stripes were on her arms, and her face was twisted in concentration.

She looked very familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, Dawn seemed to be confused as well, she squinted trying to figure out where we have seen her before.

"Hey Misty we have some people_"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"Erm, we just brought these trainers_"

"Tell them to get lost I'm busy"

I flinched at her loud voice, she would definitely not get any friends with that attitude. I was about to make myself known when Shadow slapped a hand over my mouth, Misty didn't even turn around to look at us as gyarados whipped around viciously like a hurricane.

"Misty quit being rude you are a gym leader you know" the pink haired girl said. Her face turned pale when Misty whipped around to face her.

"I know how to do my job you ignorant_" Misty stopped when she caught my gaze as he mouth dropped open in shock. Shadow cleared his throat as he approached Misty carefully, being very gentle with his voice.

"Hello Misty, we were just wondering if you could help us out" Shadow said with a sweet smile. Misty's face turned red with anger she pointed at us with an angry sneer.

"Gyarados use aqua tail, knock these skanks out of my gym" she commanded as the gyarados roared and charged at us swinging his tail like a dangerous storm. The sisters seemed shocked as we were knocked towards the wall, I cried out in pain as my back hit the wall.

"What in earth was that for Misty" the pink haired girl screamed. Misty seemed to have a murderous look in her eyes as she clenched her teeth angrily.

"Those are the girls who made me look like a fool at the club a while back" Misty screamed as gyarados stood by his master awaiting her next orders. I felt like my body was made of jelly, and I was soaked to the bone as well.

"Oh I remember you now you got your butt kicked by Leah" Dawn said with a laugh. Her comment was about to get her killed, I quickly slapped my hand over Dawn's mouth as another raging tail strike came from gyarados. I was quick to dodge, as the tail ripped through the walls leaving a giant hole in the building.

"Stop it Misty, you will tear down the whole building" the orange haired girl yelled. Misty seemed unfazed as she put her hand on her hip and glared at us from her platform. Misty jumped in the water, and started swimming towards us she then got out of the pool and squeezed the water from her hair.

"Look Misty we apologize for Leah and Dawn's idiotic behavior, they have learned their lesson, and they are sincerely sorry for the actions" Shadow said as he bowed at the furious gym leader who had water dripping from her body.

"I want to hear it from them, and I want them on their knees" Misty said with an evil grin. There was NO way I was agreeing to that, she was such a brat, and I would die before I got on my knees and begged for forgiveness. Dawn looked at me as she mouthed "What do we do" and pleaded for me to give her an answer.

Shadow glared at me, and I could tell he wanted me to do what she said, even if it meant swallowing my pride. I wanted revenge on Giovanni more than I wanted to keep my pride here, so I slowly walked towards Misty as she had a satisfying gleam in her eyes, and fell on my knees.

Dawn grumbled insults as she got on her knees too and looked at Misty with hatred as the gym leader crossed her arms and beckoned for us to get on with our apology.

"We are sincerely sorry for insulting you and ripping your clothes off and leaving you exposed for everyone to see" I growled. Misty didn't seem satisfied, but she decided that it was the most she would get from us.

"Are you going to help us now" Dawn asked. Misty pondered for a second before she smiled.

"No, get out of my gym!" Misty said with a thunderous boom, Dawn seemed to have enough of her attitude, I could see the anger flashing in her eyes.

"UGH" Dawn screamed as she tackled Misty into the pool, my mouth dropped open as Dawn started slugging Misty in the face and pulling her hair.

"Cat fight" I yelled as I cheered Dawn on from the sidelines, Dawn was screaming furiously as she shoved Misty's head under the water. The poor gyarados had no idea what to do as he looked at the two girls tearing each other's eyes out.

Lupe jumped in the pool as Shadow slapped his forehead and glared at us through his fingers. Dawn was yelling the nastiest insults she could think of as Misty yelled at her saying she was the most unintelligent person she has ever met. Misty seemed to not care about her reputation as a gym leader as she roared and lunged at Dawn.

Lupe tried to separate the girls, but he was knocked to the side as the two girls started slapping each other and kicking each other under water. The Sensational Sisters seemed happy Misty was getting a lesson in manners, it was about time someone slapped some sense into her, the attitude she had was ridiculous.

"I will rip that ugly little face right off" Dawn roared. Misty dodged her attack, as she uppercut Dawn in the jaw making her stumble back. Misty wiped her nose, Dawn had apparently landed a successful hit at some point, making her nose bleed.

Dawn lost her hat as Lupe picked her up by her waist as she kicked angrily, Dawn yelled more insults at Misty as she was hauled out of the pool. Dawn was panting heavily as she watched Misty struggle to get out of the pool, Dawn was satisfied but her bloodlust wasn't.

"Why can't I hang around normal teenagers, ones who won't disobey me" Shadow said as he rubbed his temples, there went his plan on getting information on Lugia, but it was totally worth it.

"You are the most ignorant girl I have ever met, you can kiss the thought of me helping you goodbye" Misty said as Dawn tried to charge at her but was stopped by Lupe who held her back.

"We don't need your stupid help, I would rather punch you in the face then get the information we needed" Dawn said angrily as she stood next to me. We both crossed our arms daring Misty to come at us again.

"If you are done being idiots, get out of my gym and never come back here" Misty said her gyarados roared trying to scare us out of the gym. I suddenly had an idea, fighting with our fists might not work, but what if I could catch her in a wager.

"How about we have a pokémon battle" I said mischievously. Dawn was about to say something, but she then remembered what kind of pokémon I truly had.

"Why would I have a stupid pokémon battle with you" Misty asked. I took out my only pokéball and spun it around my finger while looking at Misty.

"We apparently have beef, this is the best way to solve it, and gym leaders never turn down a challenge" I said. Misty laughed so hard her ribs seemed ready to shatter, the sisters looked at each other nervously, they must think I was going to lose.

"You must be crazy, I have trained for years I am unbeatable, I can even hold my own against the guardian of the seas" Misty said. She wiped a tear from her eye as gyarados showed its sharp teeth.

"So then it must not be that much of a challenge then, so why not accept it" I said slyly. Misty's eyes gleamed, oh how she wanted to crush me like a bug, but she would be very surprised at what I could do.

"Everything is hanging on this battle Leah, you better win" Lupe whispered I shrugged off his comment. There was no way I was going to lose, not to this cocky gym leader.

"Fine I accept, the battle will take place in twenty minutes so you can prepare, not a good choice to challenge me in my own domain, and if I win, you have to do whatever I say no matter how embarrassing it may be" Misty said as she whipped around and exited the gym. The sisters seemed to look at me as if I were about to get eaten alive by a dragon, and they turned away sadly as they followed Misty.

"Nice recover Leah, we will beat the snot out of her and get information it's a win, win" Dawn said rubbing her hands together.

"She said she could hold her own against Lugia, that's not a good sign" I said as I looked at Rayquaza's ball and rubbed it gently.

"Eh she was probably bluffing, and she didn't say she won against a legendary so I think we have a pretty good chance" Dawn said eagerly. Shadow approached us with his arms crossed and an angry glare in his eyes.

"Why on earth would you attack Misty, I told you to be on your best behavior" Shadow barked at Dawn. The teenager sank lower under his gaze, but she didn't regret punching Misty in the face repeatedly.

"She needed to be taught a lesson" Dawn growled. Shadow bonked her on the head with his fist, making her flinch and rub the top of her head gingerly.

"It wasn't your job to teach her a lesson, your job was to play nice and get her to tell us the information on Lugia" Shadow barked. Dawn rolled her eyes as she looked at Shadow who was fuming.

"Well I just got us an automatic win, so you can calm down and watch me get us the information we need" I said as I marched outside. The rest of the group followed me nervously as I found Misty outside with her hand on her hip.

"We will both use three pokémon, last one standing wins" Misty said. I was surprised we weren't battling in the gym, that or I was glad we weren't battling in the gym.

"So you aren't going to battle in your precious gym, or are you just too tormented by dawn kicking your butt in there" I laughed. Misty growled as she took a pokéball from her hip and threw it up into the sky. The ball opened revealing a bright red light that formed into a pokémon on the ground.

The pokémon was blue and had giant fins, its skin looked slimy looking as a giant shell covered its back. I noticed that the pokémon was named lapras, it was a very useful pokémon if you needed to cross seas, but I didn't know it could battle on land.

"So what three pathetic pokémon are you going to use" Misty taunted. I nearly choked on my spit, she was going to eat those words in due time, I couldn't wait to see her reaction once I brought out the god of the skies.

"I don't need three I only need one"

"Oh, cocky are we?"

"I know you just recovered, but I need your help"

"Sending out an injured pokémon, wow such poor decisions today"

"Come on out god of the skies, RAYQUAZA"

"Wait what?"

I threw out Rayquaza's white pokéball as a bright light appeared and took the form of a giant dragon, his mouth opened and he gave a mighty roar. Misty stumbled back as her mouth dropped open, the sisters were watching from a distance and they started to shake with fear.

Dawn cheered when she saw the look on Misty's face, the poor girl didn't even know what to do. I grinned as Rayquaza looked back at me with a slight smile on his face, I didn't need to say much before he got the idea.

"Obliterate this trainer" I said as Rayquaza roared and snapped his jaws around lapras and crunched hard on its shell. Lapras cried out in pain as its body started to drift up into the air, Rayquaza took off into the sky as it lifted the lapras higher and higher from the ground.

Rayquaza tossed the lapras in the air before charging up a dragon pulse. The lapras screamed in horror as Rayquaza released a powerful blast from its mouth shattering Misty's hopes of winning. The lapras fell from the sky and crashed on the ground below and was knocked out instantly.

Rayquaza drifted down and stared at his opponent, he licked his jaws as Misty's eyes grew wide, she quickly transformed her fear into anger as she returned her lapras and replaced it with an angry golduck, Rayquaza didn't give Misty any time to give it orders as Rayquaza wrapped his body around the golduck trapping it.

The golduck tried to use ice beam, but the ice shattered against Rayquaza's thick hide. Rayquaza seemed to be toying with the little pokémon, as he made a deep rumble from his throat indicating he was laughing.

"Golduck do something, anything" Misty said shaking with fear. Rayquaza suddenly released golduck from his cage, but he slapped his tail into the pokémon and he went flying. Golduck quickly recovered but he was shaken, Rayquaza blew fire at the golduck, and it was caught off guard as the flames swallowed it.

Rayquaza moved fast as lighting as he used extreme speed, after several blows golduck was knocked out. Misty angrily returned golduck before whispering some words of encouragement to the fallen pokémon.

"You've done it now, get ready for a beat down" Misty roared as she threw out her last remaining pokémon. Gyarados roared angrily as he stared at the giant dragon in front of him, Rayquaza did not seem to be fazed by his intimidation though.

"Gyarados use ice fang" Misty commanded as the giant creature cloaked its teeth in ice and attacked Rayquaza. The dragon easily whipped around and hit gyarados with his tail, making the creature fly to the side. Rayquaza hit gyarados right in the cheek, making the ice in its mouth shatter.

Rayquaza charged a dragon pulse before blasting it at the weakened gyarados. The gyarados had no time to counter as the blast hit him directly on his body, making him slam into the ground meters away.

Rayquaza still wasn't using his full power he could destroy cities if he wanted to, but he saw this as a friendly brawl so he held back, knowing very well I wouldn't want him going all out.

"Gyarados use outrage, and don't hold back" Misty cried as the gyarados's eyes started to glow a deep blue color as it opened its mouth with a roar and charged at Rayquaza swinging its tail around crazily.

Rayquaza stopped its move with his claws, as it glared at the gyarados with bright yellow eyes. Gyarados looked confused as Rayquaza started to drift off into the sky while its body started to shine a brilliant emerald light. Rayquaza roared as his eyes turned green and power surged through his body.

"Use your signature move to wrap this up, use dragon ascent" I yelled as Rayquaza charged at gyarados with a huge amount of power and light. Gyarados couldn't move as Rayquaza slammed into him, making a huge explosion and cracking the ground beneath them.

Rayquaza immediately recovered and floated by my side, knowing very well that the battle was over. Gyarados was on the ground completely defeated, Misty looked about ready to cry as she returned Gyarados and dropped to the ground in defeat.

"The battle is over the winner is Leah" the orange haired girl said as she called off the match.

"You better start talking Misty, now that I am the victorious one" I said as Rayquaza growled at Misty, making her start to shiver.

"I understand, I will tell you what you need to know" Misty said as Dawn cheered for me and tackled me with a hug. Things seemed to be going right for once, but I would soon learn that things don't always stay that way.


	9. The Guardian Of The Seas

**Misty is a jerk, good thing Leah destroyed her in a battle. But was it truly wise for them to seek out Misty's help? What if she decides to give them the wrong information? Please leave a review if you can, thanks!**

Chapter 9

Sea water hit my face as the boat I was in charged through the water without difficulty. Misty heard our proposition, without Shadow giving too much information away. Misty said she would take us to the Whirl Islands, but she wouldn't take us any further than that.

"You all must have a death wish if you want to challenge Lugia" Misty said as she drove the boat. I hated hearing her stupid voice, it was always so depressing and annoying.

"We aren't going to challenge him, we are just going to talk to him" Shadow said. I was shaking, I hated water, I hated everything that had to do with water, this was horrible, and I wanted to die.

"Someone kill me" I groaned as more water hit my face. Dawn was reading a newspaper, but she occasionally glared at Misty making sure she wouldn't go back on her word.

Rayquaza roared as he flew next to the boat, Misty flinched when the giant dragon soared next to her. Misty's orange hair was whipping wildly in the wind, as her eyes scanned the ocean for the islands rumored to hold the legendary beast.

"Can you drive this boat any slower, get us on land" I said frantically. Misty seemed to hear me over the roar of the engine, as her brow furrowed in anger.

"I will throw you off this boat, don't test me, you are already on thin ice" Misty barked. I shut my mouth, I believed that she wouldn't hesitate in throwing me off the boat and into the deep, scary, bloodthirsty ocean.

I sank to the floor of the boat, my stomach felt like it was flipping with fear. What if the boat crashed? What if I had to swim all the way back to shore? Oh Arceus, I think I'm going to puke.

"Don't you dare throw up on my nicely cleaned boat" Misty screamed. Too late, Dawn and Shadow yelled as they tried to get away from me, Lupe laughed at them when Dawn almost fell off the boat trying to flee.

Soon enough islands were in view, it took us long enough, I was starting to wonder how bad it would be just to end my suffering right here and now. Misty eased the boat into the calm waves lapping against it, Misty started to slowly inch the boat towards the sand, as I got up from the floor of the boat and looked towards the islands.

I quickly jumped off the boat and almost cried in happiness, my shoes hit the sand as the boat was turned off behind me. Misty glared at all of us as Dawn and Lupe got off of the boat and stared at the island. It wasn't very big, but it had a few trees growing on it, and several large rocks poked out of the sand.

"There is a cave hidden in the rocks, follow it down and you will eventually run into Lugia's alter, I will wait here for two hours, after that I'm gone, and you can swim home" Misty snorted. Dawn rolled her eyes before tripping on a rock and landing face first into the sand, Misty laughed at her before Dawn through a rock at her head.

"Alright everyone let's get moving" Shadow said. I groaned, I didn't want to be in a cave surrounded by endless gallons of water, crap I feel like I was going to faint again. I fell into the sand, my head was spinning, I felt like I was going to vomit again, I quickly got up and ran towards Misty's boat.

"Don't you dare, UGH" Misty screamed as I emptied my stomach. Dawn could be heard laughing as Misty screamed insults at me, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I went away from Misty's boat and approached the group getting ready to enter the cave.

I wobbled towards Lupe who helped me walk, the salty sea air was making me dizzy, I hated oceans. Shadow lead the way as Dawn helped me walk as well, soon enough we found the little cave opening in the rocks. Stairs led down to an endless pit of darkness, I groaned as I imagined being hundreds of feet under the sea.

"Steady Leah, you will be alright" Lupe said as we entered the cave. A cool draft came from inside the cave, as drops of water dripped from the ceiling and dripped onto my face. I jerked away from Lupe when the first drop of water hit my face, and almost snapped Dawn's arm as I got into a battle stance.

"It's just water, calm down" Dawn huffed as she rubbed her arm. I growled as I finally calmed down, I couldn't see anything and had to rely on Shadow's bright blue light coming from his hand.

"What if Lugia isn't down here" I asked Shadow. Lupe seemed to be wondering the same question, but Shadow already knew what they would do.

"I'm not one for justifying stealing, but I snatched this before we left" Shadow said lifting up a glittering feather. It had a soothing vibe to it, kind of like a calm lake or a gentle river.

"You actually stole something from Misty" I asked. Shadow rubbed his head, no matter how he tried to make it sound okay, he totally stole something from Misty.

"It's a feather from Lugia, I read in a book somewhere you needed it when summoning the guardian of the seas" Shadow said. I grinned widely, so much for Misty saying she would only help us by getting us here.

Soon enough we were nearing the end of the stairs, shouts could be heard from inside the room with the alter in it. Shadow motioned for us to hide behind him, as Lupe pulled us to where our backs were on the wall.

Shadow peeked behind the wall, I couldn't really understand his reaction but suddenly his illusion disappeared leaving him in his normal form. The shouts were loud as a giant roar echoed from within the cave, I held my ears as rocks from the ceiling fell and hit us. The roar came from something big and powerful, whatever it was it seemed to be in pain.

Suddenly Shadow looked towards me with a look that told me to suit up, I obeyed him immediately as I pressed the button on my bracelet and armor immediately covered my entire body. Dawn jumped when she saw my armor, even though she has seen it before.

Lupe decided to stay back and protect Dawn as Shadow and I jumped into action immediately. Shadow had lights around his hands, as his tail thrashed around him violently. I was surprised to see a giant white body chained to the ground, its cries of pain was enough to bring tears to my eyes. It was beautiful, it had a big blue stomach, with huge hand like wings tucked to its side.

I knew I sensed something wrong, Team Rocket was everywhere, their intentions of capturing the beast were successful, but why would Lugia even appear to them in the first place? Shadow let his power lose as the cave started to shake, I let out Rayquaza, as the dragon roared with power.

Team Rocket seemed stunned to see us, as they scrambled to get into their battle stances. Rayquaza knew what to do, he released a powerful fire blast from his mouth as grunts went flying towards the wall. I jumped into the air as punched a grunt as hard as I could, his jaw cracked as he was sent flying.

The beast watched us, as we tore through them, Rayquaza easily knocked each chain they threw at him back at the grunts. The chains were electric as they shocked the grunts, leaving them paralyzed. Rayquaza started biting the chains off of the beast, each time the chains snapped a jolt of electricity was released into Rayquaza's skull.

Shadow blasted light at the grunts, ripping their clothes to shreds but he left them alive. I wasn't so nice, if Shadow wasn't watching I would have killed them all, I slammed my elbow into a grunt's chest as he flew into another one of his team mates.

If only I had my shield I could clean up this mess a lot faster, I saw one grunt release a hydreigon, but Rayquaza snapped his jaws around it and threw him into the giant waterfall behind the captured beast. Rayquaza's head was covered in soot from the electric retaliation of the chains, but he seemed like he was okay.

I quickly ran up to the beast and started tugging at the chains, the volts were extremely painful as the beast watched me carefully. Rayquaza flew by my side as Shadow continued to send the grunts flying with his psychic abilities. Rayquaza chomped on the chain as it broke giving us both quite a mean shock.

I cried out in pain as a device shot into my leg, as volts of energy shot up my body. My armor protected me from the worst of the shock but I still felt it, the device was meant to be used on pokémon not humans.

Finally the beast could use his right arm, but he looked too weak to move, Shadow was trying to knock the nets away from him, but one wrapped around his leg making him clench his teeth in pain. Rayquaza continued to help me untangle the beast from the electric chains and nets keeping him pinned down, the beast's lungs were heaving and I saw harpoons stuck in its sides.

Rayquaza wrapped his body around me as a blast of fire blew over us, an arcanine stood next to its trainer fiercely as it charged at Rayquaza head on. The sky God roared angrily as it knocked the Arcanine in the water, the dog pokémon whimpered loudly as it tried to swim.

I screamed as another device slammed into my leg, making me fall to one knee. Rayquaza looked towards me with terrified eyes, my armor was keeping me conscious, but the pain was blinding me.

"Don't worry about me free that pokémon" I cried to Rayquaza. The dragon obeyed me as he cut the chains from the beast, each shock was starting to get to the poor dragon, but he bit through the pain and kept going.

Shadow roared with anger and he pulled out the electric device from his leg and threw it away from him. Five shot into his stomach and he screamed in pain as they immobilized him, Lupe and Dawn screamed wildly as they charged into the fight, Dawn held a stone in her hand as Lupe made a protective barrier around them both.

"Guys stay back, this is our fight" I yelled. They ignored me as Dawn threw a rock at a grunt's head, he was too busy approaching me that the rock hit his squarely on the head knocking him out.

Shadow roared as the devices shattered against his barrier, and he knocked all the grunts back with his telekinesis. There were too many pokémon to count now, and grunts started running down another set of stairs on the other side. We were outnumbered as more came in and shot devices at Shadow making him fall to one knee.

"Shadow!" I screamed, as the powerful mewtwo growled at the grunts as they closed in. I heard a snap as wings flapped and a powerful blast of air destroyed the rock in front of Shadow, blasting all the grunts away from him. I heard a powerful roar, as the cave started to shake.

I turned around to see the beast standing up and opening its hand-like wings. The beast was free, and it could leave whenever it wanted, I closed my eyes as Shadow continued fighting, the pain was just too much.

Rayquaza picked up Shadow in his claws, and he did the same with Lupe and Dawn. I felt something pick me up, I cried out when the beast held me in its mouth, the beast flapped his wings knocking all the grunts back with one mighty swoop, and then he flew off into the water fall.

"Please no" I cried out as water hit my face, I screamed as water tore at my eyes, it was blinding, I couldn't breathe. Rayquaza's roars could be heard behind the beast, as he swam towards the surface, the sun could be seen on the top of the water, we were so far down.

In seconds we were breaking the surface, I took a deep breath as I pressed the button on my bracelet to make my armor go away. Rayquaza broke the surface too, and soon the two beasts were side by side. The white beast dropped me on its back as the beast floated in the water, I felt its warm feathers and the weird spikes on its back.

"Are you okay dear child" A voice said. The voice was smooth and gentle, but at the same time it was powerful. The salt water stung my eyes, as I tried to lock onto where the voice was coming from.

Rayquaza roared as he drifted on top of the water holding a wounded Shadow in his claws. Lupe and Dawn sat on his back, as he drifted in front of the giant beast.

"My name is Lugia, I am the guardian here in this region, I must thank you for saving me from Team Rocket, I was foolish and tried to attack them for being at my alter, but I failed because they were prepared for me to come" Lugia said. This powerful beast was Lugia, the guardian of the seas and I was riding on his back.

"Oh no problem, we were actually looking for you" I said as the guardian twisted its head to look at me.

"Indeed we were, we needed to speak with you about Team Rocket" Shadow said as he lifted his head weakly from Rayquaza's claws. Lugia seemed gentle towards us, and was willing to listen to what we were going to say.

"Ah, I know your kind very well, you were created by Team Rocket weren't you" Lugia said. Lupe and Shadow both nodded their heads at the sea guardian, Lugia seemed to be grinning as he floated on the water gracefully.

"So as you know Team Rocket is a bit of a troublesome group, and we need allies to help take their leader Giovanni down" Lupe said. Lugia seemed intrigued, as he shifted his shoulders before blinking at Rayquaza in front if him.

"I do not understand, you have quite a powerful ally carrying you now, his name is Rayquaza lord of the skies, yes?" Lugia said, the giant dragon roared softly as waves lapped against his tough skin.

"Yes but Rayquaza can't always do all the work, and we will need an army to take down Giovanni, he is very powerful" I said. The sea guardian looked towards me gently, as he thought it over.

"I have been challenged by many trainers, yet this is the first time I have been asked instead of attacked" Lugia said. Rayquaza growled softly, as Lugia nodded his head and pondered.

"I just can't believe Team Rocket took down the guardian of the seas" I mumbled as my cheek touched Lugia's feathers. I was exhausted and I felt like I was going to puke, but I would not throw up on Lugia, not on my life.

"Yes it is true that I had fallen to Team Rocket, and I have yet to repay you for your brave actions of setting me free" Lugia cooed. His body seemed to be a little healed by the water, but there were still gashes in his side from harpoons.

Suddenly boats rumbled in the distance, Lugia cocked his head to the side as something crashed into the water. Lugia immediately flew up into the sky as the device explode, making a huge tower of water spray up into the sky.

"I shall get you out of here, it looks like Team Rocket got out of the flooded cavern" Lugia said as he flew away from the boats. Harpoons shot at us, but Lugia dodged them all while shooting at blast of air from his throat.

Some of the boats exploded, sending Team Rocket members stranded at sea, but more of them kept coming while firing nets and harpoons at Lugia. The sea guardian didn't waste any time, as he flew away, Rayquaza followed him out of instinct. I held onto Lugia's feathers tightly as the sea guardian tore through the sky, but the boats seemed to be catching up.

Giant boats were behind the smaller boats, one was big enough to carry hundreds of pokémon, and it looked more like a ship than a boat. The lighter boats went ahead to try and stop us, they were speedy and Lugia was struggling to dodge the harpoons while flying.

Soon we saw Misty's boat still parked by the island, she looked bored as she read a newspaper. I screamed at her to get out of the way, she growled when she heard my voice, but when she saw the giant boat getting ready to crush her she screamed.

Rayquaza dipped down and snatched Misty in his claws, Dawn huffed, I think she wanted to see Misty get flattened like a pancake. Misty screamed in pure agony when her boat was destroyed instantly when the big boat ran over it, I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"MY BOAT" Misty screamed as she reached out to it, but the expensive boat was ruined and only splinters now. Dawn smiled brightly as Misty hid her face in her hands, but soon that sadness turned to anger.

"That's what you get" Dawn mumbled before Lupe slapped his hand over her mouth.

"This is all your fault, if you didn't make me come all the way out here this wouldn't have happened" Misty screamed. I rolled my eyes, did she not see the part where we saved her from getting crushed.

"You're welcome for us saving your pathetic butt" I growled. Misty didn't hear me as she yelled more insults at Dawn who was glad to get into another cat fight with her.

"Prepare to go underwater" Lugia said as he dove towards the sea. I screamed and screamed, I did not want to go into a watery grave, I would rather cut off my foot than go into the ocean again.

Rayquaza followed closely behind as Lugia crashed into the water, the salt water stung my eyes as I held onto Lugia's feathers. His plates started smoothing out against his feathers, as his giant wings spread out and went to his side. He moved like a slithering snake under water, as his body moved side to side. Rayquaza seemed to learn from Lugia as his body moved side to side as well, Lugia went towards an underwater cave, and soon he started going into it.

Lugia started to swim upwards, and soon enough we broke through the surface of the water to breathe in musty air. Lugia swam towards the gravel, and got out of the water before shaking the water off his feathers. Rayquaza seemed exhausted as Dawn and Lupe jumped off Rayquaza's back and hit the gravel below.

I slid off of Lugia's back as my face planted into the gravel, I was so done with oceans and water, and I never wanted to see anything like this ever again. I wheezed as I coughed up water from my lungs and then rolled onto my back. Misty screamed for Rayquaza to put her down, as Shadow gently levitated himself onto the gravel.

"Ah I recognize that voice, your name is Misty, correct?" Lugia said as he lowered his beak to Misty who seemed very shocked.

"How to you remember me, it's been so long" Misty said as she stroked Lugia's beak, the wise guardian smiled as he lifted his head and eyed her.

"I never forget a face, but where is your friend, I do not see him here" Lugia said. Misty started to blush, as Lugia looked around for her friend. Dawn cocked her head to the side, I was confused as well, it looked like Lugia was acquainted with Misty.

"It's been a long time, great guardian of the seas, I am sure he does not remember me" Misty said with a sigh. Lugia looked displeased, but he decided to leave it alone, even I could even see the great pain on Misty's face.

"I'm sure he doesn't, I would try my hardest to forget you too" Dawn giggled. Shadow slapped her on the back of the head, when Misty glared at her angrily. The guardian seemed lost in thought as he watched the two girls argue fiercely.

"I have made my final decision" The guardian said as Misty and Dawn stopped pulling at each other's hair, Shadow seemed intrigued as his tail swayed beside him.

"Oh, on what exactly" Shadow said rubbing his chin. The guardian raised his head proudly, as he opened his wings giving us a wonderful look at his features. The water seemed to be obeying him, as it started to move with his wings.

"I shall join you on your quest to defeat Giovanni" Lugia said as the group cheered. The guardian of the seas would be with us from now on, and we were on step closer to bringing Giovanni to justice.


	10. Shadow Pokemon

**Yay Lugia joined the team, hopefully that's enough firepower to take down Team Rocket! Giovanni will not be pleased to hear that their mission to capture Lugia failed, let's see what happens next, if you are new to the story please leave a review!**

Chapter 10

"There is no way someone as idiotic and stupid as you, could possibly befriend the guardian of the seas," Misty said. I rolled my eyes as I rubbed the premier ball Lugia was kept in.

"Why don't you go home Misty," I growled, "It's not like anyone wants you here."

Misty had a visible vein popping out of her forehead, I didn't care though. Misty was trouble enough, we didn't want her tagging along anymore, and all she did was spew insults and complain about everything.

"I CAN'T go home because SOMEONE destroyed my boat," Misty snapped. It wasn't our fault her boat got destroyed, we were just trying to save Lugia and get away from Team Rocket, but of course she would find something to complain about.

"Fine we will give you a ride back because we aren't savages, but then we never want to hear your voice again," Dawn said. Rayquaza seemed to protest at the idea, but he would do what I said no matter what it was.

"Good, but I don't want to ride on that green snake," Misty said. I tried to ignore that comment, but Rayquaza wasn't having any of it. The orange haired girl stuck her nose in the air, before a shadow covered her and snapped his jaws around her body. Dawn turned away, acting as though she didn't see Rayquaza's action, as screams of disgust came within his mouth.

"This is unacceptable, put me down right now it's so slimy in here!" Misty said. There was a deep rumbling coming from Rayquaza's throat as Dawn and Lupe climbed on Rayquaza. Dawn was protesting a bit, she didn't want to fly, but she knew it was the fastest way back.

Lupe had hidden Shadow in his illusion long ago, so Misty couldn't see who he truly was, but since she was in Rayquaza's mouth he could ride in his regular form. Shadow took a deep breath, and his body changed back into his normal self, his long tail swished behind him in a relaxed way.

"Let's get going, we need to get planning on our next move," Shadow said. Rayquaza roared as I hopped on his neck, giving Misty a little bit of a view of the outside world just for a second.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE," Misty screamed. Rayquaza ignored her before swishing his tail to the side, and blasting out of the cave. I screamed as we hit the water, everyone held their breath before Rayquaza broke through the surface.

Shadow let go of Rayquaza's tail before drifting in the air on his own, a bright light blasted from Shadow's tail as Rayquaza ripped through the sky. Dawn had tears streaming down her face as she clung onto Lupe and shouted all the cusswords in the world.

Shadow flew under Rayquaza and did a loop in the air, before leveling up beside the dragon. Shadow was easily keeping up, but the dragon started to get a little bored and decided that he wanted to race Shadow.

"Shriiii," Rayquaza said. Shadow's lip curled into a smile, as Rayquaza picked up speed, and Shadow put his arms to his sides as the light behind him got harsher. Dawn was sobbing as she held onto Lupe, I couldn't hear what she said because of the wild wind blasting in my ears.

"Come on Rayquaza let's beat Shadow," I said. The dragon underneath me roared as he charged through the clouds, ignoring Misty's screams from within his mouth. Shadow was gaining speed and soon he was just a gray and purple blur, but Rayquaza was catching up, he was the god of the skies after all.

It was almost no time at all before we reached Cerulean City, Rayquaza could move so fast he could reach the ozone layer in a matter of minutes, making him rival several legendaries.

Unfortunately Shadow beat us, he drifted in front of Rayquaza as the dragon panted. I laughed as I patted the dragon's side, Rayquaza purred towards me, before descending from the clouds. Shadow landed gracefully from the clouds, and softly touched the grass below him as a cloud of dust surrounded him.

"You lack the spirit of racing, without it you will never defeat me," Shadow said. I rolled my eyes, he took everything so seriously, and Rayquaza had riders so he wouldn't go as fast as he could.

I turned to look at Dawn and Lupe, Dawn's hair was everywhere and her mouth was frozen in fear. Lupe was being clutched hard by Dawn, as he tried to get out of her grip, but she refused to let go.

Rayquaza landed on the grass, he ran his tongue in the inside of his mouth before spitting out a slimy Misty. A pool of saliva formed around her as she wiped her eyes and face.

"You people are savages, I cannot believe I helped you," Misty screamed. I rolled me eyes before replying, "You drove us to where Lugia was resting, that was it, if you would have given us directions we could have done that ourselves."

Misty glared at us before standing up and crossing her arms, the girl was drenched from head to toe with dragon spit, it was hilarious!

"I hope I never see you all ever again_" Misty stopped when she saw Shadow's form. Her mouth dropped open Lupe's illusion was gone too, Shadow had forgotten to get Lupe to put his illusion up, and now he was caught.

"Crap," Lupe said. He slapped his forehead, I rubbed my temples as Shadow grabbed Misty's hoodie before she could run away. Misty choked as Shadow dragged her over to a tree and made branches bend around her waist to keep her there.

"I was a fool to race without thinking of the consequences of someone seeing me, I am afraid I will need to erase your memories," Shadow said. Misty struggled against the branches as we closed in.

"W-Wait I know you, we met a long time ago."

Shadow eyed Misty, as Rayquaza growled at her from afar. What did she mean by she met Shadow long ago? The first time Shadow had ever seen the outside world was when he busted me out of the base, there was no way he had met Misty without me knowing.

Shadow's eyes started glowing, and I recognized his action of reading through Misty's memories. Minutes passed as Shadow scanned her memories to see if her claims were false, I sat patiently as Dawn leaned over my shoulder.

"I am afraid the mewtwo you met was not Lupe or me, we had never met until this moment," Shadow said. Misty seemed confused as she squinted to get a better look at Shadow.

"W-Well if it was you or not, I kept his secret until now, just please let me keep my memories, I won't tell a soul."

Shadow made the branches curl away from Misty as she dropped to the grass. I was surprised that Shadow was deciding to let her keep her memories. Shadow flicked his tail before turning away from Misty.

"Cerulean City is about two miles from here you will get there in an hour, and if you tell anyone about what you saw today, we will find you," Shadow said. Lupe waved his hand, as Shadow's features started to melt away and he was back in his human form.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Misty before Shadow hopped on Rayquaza and the dragon took off, leaving Misty to fend for herself in the woods. The sun was setting as Rayquaza decided to go to Viridian City, the city was big, and there were lots of hotels we could check into.

Rayquaza landed on the outskirts of Viridian City, we hopped off his back and returned him in his ball. Dawn was rambling about this spot in Viridian City that were perfect for having a victory celebration. My stomach rumbled, I was starving and haven't had a bite all day, and I really needed something to eat.

"Dawn's idea sounds pretty good," I said. Shadow nodded his head as his stomach rumbled as well, Lupe laughed at him as we approached the giant city with gleaming lights.

"Oh just watch out for drunks, they get a little wild this time of day," Dawn added. Trucks drove through the streets, as several people walked on the sidewalks, the city was pretty big, and I knew I could easily get lost in it.

"If any of you wander I swear to Arceus I will make everyone hold hands," Shadow barked. We didn't argue as we walked through the city, there were so many places to eat and I could smell all kinds of scents drifting in the air. Dawn hopped towards a restaurant that had several people lined up, I could smell barbeque cooking on the grill, as my mouth watered.

"I guess Leah wants to eat," Lupe said. I nodded my head hungrily as we approached the restaurant. Dawn got us a table, and we all sat at a booth awaiting our waiter.

Dawn picked up a menu and scanned through it, I picked one up as well as I smacked my lips hungrily. Ribs sounded good, but a big juicy steak sounded good too, ugh I couldn't decide everything looked good.

"Welcome my name is Angel, what can I get you tonight," Angel said. She was wearing a nice uniform with a white apron, and her hair was tied in a pony tail. She had green eyes and brown hair, and she looked pretty young.

"I'll have a full rack of ribs, with a t-bone steak medium well, I also want onion rings, and a burger with lots of onions on it," I said. Dawn's mouth fell open, but Shadow already knew how I was when I was hungry.

"I-I'll just take a salad, unlike my brutal friend here," Dawn said. I giggled at her, if she was going to be traveling with us, she needed to know my true hungry self.

"I'll take a pulled pork sandwich," Lupe said. He slid the menu over to the waitress, as Shadow pondered over what he should order.

"I guess I'll take the loaded potato soup with bacon, with a side salad."

The waitress took Shadow's menu after her ordered, and disappeared into the crowd as we waited for our food.

"Yikes Leah, order food like that on a date and your man will run for the hills," Dawn giggled. I snorted at her, I have never been on a date in my life and I didn't plan to start now.

"I absolutely forbid her to go on a date, for the sake of the poor man who asks her," Shadow teased. I rolled my eyes, if I were actually on a date I wouldn't order as much food, but I would still order a lot to show him I wasn't just some cheap chick.

"Well if you want to spend the whole date staring at everyone's food jealously be my guest, but I am not ordering a pathetic salad every time I go out," I said. Dawn giggled as someone gave us our drinks, I sipped on my ice cold water as Lupe tapped on the table hungrily.

Now that I thought about it I should have ordered some wings, dang it! I grumbled to myself angrily as Dawn sipped on her water. I felt Rayquaza nudge me gently from inside his ball, he needed something to eat as well.

"So what's our plan now, since Lugia is on our team," I asked Shadow. He pondered for a minute, as we all looked at him for answers.

"We will need to find Lugia's counterpart and his minions, with their power combined we will have enough power to find Kyogre and his enemy Groudon," Shadow said. I wondered why on earth he wanted to find all of these pokémon gods, perhaps Giovanni was more powerful than I thought.

"Why are we finding and locating all of these pokémon?" Dawn asked with a confused look on her face. Soon enough our food came and I rubbed my hands excitedly as pounds and pounds of food were presented in front of me.

I took a bit out of my juicy burger, it wasn't bad. I tore into my ribs and washed it down with water, as I bit into my onion rings, I was making a mess but I didn't care, I was hungry. I chomped down on my t-bone steak, the flavor was excellent, and it was fairly juicy as well.

"Giovanni is building an army, he is planning on releasing them to attack the entire world, millions of people will die if we don't stop him," Shadow explained. Dawn looked horrified, as I licked my lips and chomped down on my burger again.

"That sounds awful, when did you find out this information?" Dawn asked Shadow, he blew on his soup before swallowing it down.

"I found out when we broke Lupe out of one of the labs, I came across hundreds of files on legendary pokémon and several DNA samples, they are building clones, and creating more artificial life," Shadow said. I knew exactly what he was talking about, Shadow had trained me in hopes that I would be the hero in this disaster, but even after two years of training I still wasn't strong enough.

"Yeah, the artificial pokémon are named shadow pokémon, they are mindless drones that do whatever Giovanni tells them to do, Shadow was the first shadow pokémon to be created after their first experiment failed," I said. Dawn seemed to be fitting the puzzle pieces together, as a light bulb formed over her head.

"You must be talking about the mewtwo that Misty ran into, he must have been the first pokémon they created, and since he wasn't a drone, he could think and feel making him turn against Giovanni."

I nodded my head, Dawn was getting it, we knew that there was an original mewtwo but we never knew what happened to him, all we know is that he escaped, and they used the remaining data to create Shadow. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, Shadow was conscious the entire time they were creating him, and before they could control his mind he broke free.

"That's right Dawn, after his experiment failed, he decided to create shadow pokémon who do not have free will, but they are still alive, Lupe was created along with several other shadow pokémon, but we don't know where they are," Shadow said. I was getting shivers just thinking about mindless drones, they would kill without ever feeling remorse, and Giovanni would have them do his dirty work.

"I was the test subject for the experiment, they needed to harvest something in my blood that would complete their mind control project and give them the power to control their experiments, they have some of my blood but it's not enough the create an army," I said. Dawn squinted at me, I knew what she was thinking, what was in my blood that made me so important?

"They had enough blood to create a few shadow pokémon, and Giovanni has them somewhere, but we don't know where," Shadow said. I started to drift off, as Lupe explained more of the story, and my ears started to pick up other conversations.

"_I heard Giovanni was staying here in Viridian City, that's why there are so many police officers standing guard in the city."

I strained to listen harder, if Giovanni was in the city I needed to know. The two men sitting at a table beside us were whispering, I could tell they didn't want anyone to hear.

"_Team Rocket members are everywhere, the only reason they would be all over the city is if someone important were here."

I could feel my body tensing up, if I could just catch Giovanni off guard we would never have to go to war with him. I could end it all so quickly if I were to be at close range, I could easily snap his neck or stab him, and then it would be all over.

"Hey earth to Leah, you okay?"

I looked at Lupe who was looking at me with concern, I blinked twice before putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah I am okay," I lied. Lupe seemed to buy it though, as he finished up his sandwich. Time seemed to fly as we chatted and talked, but secretly I was planning to sneak out and confront Team Rocket, I would make sure I wasn't followed, after all this was the whole reason we got Lugia in the first place right? I might have been jumping the gun a little, but the sooner Giovanni was down, the sooner I would be able to get my information on Red and be at peace with my life.

I finished up my food, and we paid the bill before leaving. I was stuffed and happy, Dawn decided to check us into a hotel so we wouldn't have to sleep in the woods. I didn't mind sleeping in the woods, but apparently she had a big problem with it.

Our room was nice, it had a sofa and two beds and a TV just for us. There were fresh clothes for us to wear when we went to bed, and a kit for us to use to get ready for bed. Dawn went into the bathroom to take a shower, while Shadow and I flipped through the channels on the TV.

Soon enough everyone was tired, Dawn brushed her teeth and took forever to go to bed, but eventually we all crawled in the beds and started to fall asleep. I waited until I heard snores, it was extremely late at night now, Shadow was sitting up with his arms crossed and sleeping like that, while Lupe's arm was draped over his lap and he was snoring loudly.

Dawn was next to me, she was facing the other bed as I slid out from underneath the covers and went to the balcony. I slid the glass doors aside, before stepping foot into the nice cool air. I could hear sirens in the distance, and I could see lights shining from afar.

I took out a pokéball and threw it up into the air, the light formed into Lugia who was flapping his wings trying to keep himself in the air.

"Dear child, what is it you need of me," Lugia said. I put my finger to my lips, and Lugia seemed to get the message that we would talk about it later. He put his body close to the railing as I got ready to jump on his back, I stopped when I heard the doors open.

"Sneaking out already, well you aren't going without me," Dawn said. She closed the doors and eyed me, I bit my lip, it was too dangerous for her to go, but if I didn't let her go she might wake up Shadow.

"Dawn I am just taking a walk, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah like I believe you, you're taking Lugia."

"Keep your voice down, I don't want to wake the others."

"See you are up to something."

I growled as Lugia looked up at me curiously, Dawn crossed her arms before going back into the hotel. I blinked, perhaps she decided not to come along after all? I waited for a few minutes to make sure Shadow didn't wake up, before hopping on Lugia.

"I was getting dressed, don't you dare leave without me," Dawn hissed. Lugia stretched out his wing as Dawn climbed on his back and sat on his fluffy feathers. Lugia then started to ascend up into the clouds, the city was almost alive as lights blinked from under us.

"May I ask as to where we are heading?" Lugia said. I patted his side as he evaded the lights, we didn't want to be seen by anyone other than Team Rocket.

"We are busting in Team Rocket's base, I heard that there was an important person coming in Viridian City, and if its Giovanni we can take him out," I said. Suddenly another light appeared next to Lugia, and Rayquaza's body formed out of the light.

"Shriiii," Rayquaza said with a frequent tone. Lugia nodded his head as he looked towards us to translate.

"Rayquaza insists that we don't attack Team Rocket without Shadow, and I do have to agree with him," Lugia said. Dawn seemed a little on edge as she hugged me tightly trying not to fall off of Lugia's back.

"We are doing this, we don't have much time until there is a war all over the world, even though Shadow says I have enough time, I won't be strong enough, we have the element of surprise right now," I said. Lugia rolled his eyes, I could tell that he didn't agree with me, but he didn't argue.

"I will do as I am told, but I have a bad feeling about this," Lugia said as he hovered over a giant building that looked important.

"SHRIII," Rayquaza said out of alarm. Several Team Rocket grunts could be seen guarding the entrance, there was a Team Rocket helicopter on the roof, and dozens of floors in the skyscraper.

"Dawn if you want to you can back down now, it's going to be dangerous."

Dawn shook her head before replying, "I would be a bad teammate by letting you go alone."

Rayquaza knew my battle plan, we had done it many times before, Rayquaza drifted to the center of the skyscraper and destroyed the glass protecting the inside. Rayquaza flew into the skyscraper, along with Lugia tagging behind him.

I jumped off Lugia as my armor immediately surrounded me, Dawn was unprotected so I needed to stick close to her. We were in a large room as alarms blared, I didn't think they had alarms, but I didn't really care, the grunts couldn't stop me.

"Blast the metal door open," I commanded Rayquaza. The dragon obeyed me, soon enough flames burst from his mouth and enveloped the metal door. Computers were knocked on the floor as Lugia tried to move through the room without drawing any attention to himself.

Rayquaza slammed through the wall, breaking the wall to where he could enter the hallway, the alarms were annoying as the screams echoed through my skull.

I saw several Team Rocket grunts marching up the stairs as they dropped to their knee aiming a giant rocket launcher at me. They shot something at me, but Rayquaza swirled around my body as the device exploded and released tear gas.

Lugia easily blew air from his mouth and mighty lungs, and soon the tear gas was gone. Lugia poked his head out from Rayquaza and blasted water at them, it was so much force that it knocked the grunts out and soaked them to the bone.

I stepped over their bodies, as I picked up the rocket launcher and dusted it off. Dawn hid behind both Rayquaza and Lugia as we busted through another door and looked into another giant room.

Several containers filled with liquid were on this floor, giant machines were attached to the containers and weird creatures were inside them. I walked through the room, as wires sparked, Team Rocket must have heard the alarms and abandoned their post.

My mouth was open as Lugia walked through the room looking at each of the containers. One creature looked quite familiar as I picked up a notepad resting on the side of the container. I read the notepad and gasped when I saw the words "Shadow Mewtwo."

"Leah you might want to come over here," Dawn said. I turned around and saw a giant container with a beast that was black as night, it had large hand-like wings, and large plates on its back that were smoothed down. It had its arms wrapped around its body, as its giant head bowed down.

"This creature, it resembles me so perfectly," Lugia gasped. The water guardian stretched out his wing so he was touching the container, Lugia looked so sad watching this creature in its small container.

"They have already started creating shadow pokémon, we have less time than we originally thought, the only thing stopping them right now is the fact that they don't have my blood to control the creatures," I said. I picked up another notepad and saw the words "Shadow Lugia" on it.

"I am assuming they got my DNA when they captured me, allowing them to create this monstrosity," Lugia said. Suddenly lights were on, and I whipped around to see several Team Rocket grunts lined up in the room.

"We knew the rumor about Giovanni would get you to come, dear Leah."

I whipped around to see a Team Rocket officer dressed in a very expensive and flashy uniform. Her stomach was exposed as a big red R was stamped on her chest, she had large hooped earrings and seventy pounds of makeup on her face. She had a tattoo of a sword on her right thigh, and long black leggings going up until it stopped near her thigh, she then had heavy black boots on with a black skirt.

"My name is Viper, because of my poisoned swords and techniques, unfortunately for you I won't get to play with your body, since Giovanni wants you dead, but he wants as much blood as I can save for him," Viper said. I saw Rayquaza growl before lifting up his head and spewing out fierce fire from his jaws.

I took the rocket launcher and shot a device filled with tear gas at the grunts, Viper took out her swords as the device broke and exploded with tear gas. The grunts coughed as their eyes stung, giving me the chance to aim at Viper with the rocket launcher. I pulled the trigger but all that came out was a clicking noise, Viper lunged as me, as I hit her head with the rocket launcher.

Rayquaza snapped up the grunts in his jaws as he crushed them, Lugia kept the tear gas from affecting us by creating an air dome. Viper recovered quickly, but her swords broke against my armor, I elbowed her in the face before sweeping my foot under her legs making her fall.

Viper jumped up as we circled each other, Dawn screamed at me to be careful, as Lugia stood over her keeping the tear gas from reaching them. Viper wiped her nose as blood trickled from it, before the grunts fled from Rayquaza as she whipped out something with her thumb on a big red button.

"Take one more move, and the entire base will be flooded with poison, Giovanni had me fill the vents with toxic bombs that will go off if I take my thumb off this button," Viper said. I looked at her through the holes in my helmet, I wasn't afraid of her, she wouldn't sacrifice everyone in this building just to kill me.

I charged at her and knocked her flat on her back, I sat on top of her before punching her as hard as I could. Viper laughed as her thumb slid off the button, I heard an explosion as a thick blanket of gas started pouring out of the vents.

"We need to get out of here, this was all a trap!" I yelled. Lugia was having trouble keeping the gas away from him as his air dome slowly started to grow smaller and smaller. Rayquaza was starting to cough as the gas entered his lungs, Viper was knocked out, as I slowly looked around for an exit.

The gas was getting heavier as the room was swallowed in it, I jumped into Lugia's air dome, and got a good breath of fresh air. Lugia was trapped, if he stopped creating a fresh airflow, the gas would kill us, so we couldn't move until the gas eventually stopped. I felt bad for Viper as the gas swallowed her, but she was a Team Rocket member, and she was my enemy.

Giovanni had sacrificed everyone in this building just to lure me into a trap, I had to admit, spreading a rumor was pretty smart, and it led me right to him.

"I cannot keep this up much longer dear child, please think of a way out of here," Lugia said. When the grunts left, they had locked the doors trapping us in here. Suddenly the roof to the room was shattered, as the gas started lifting up towards the night sky trying to suck out as much air as it could.

It gave Lugia some breathing room, but he still kept up his air dome. I looked up and saw a gyarados, with his mouth still smoking from whatever attack her just did.

"Ugh, you guys are so lucky I came back," Misty said.


	11. A New Friend

**So Misty came back, but how did she even find them? Hey everyone thanks for checking out my story, if you like it please leave a review, I also have another story going it's called Pokémon: Dark Origins, if you like Team Rocket you might like that story, but its rated M for gore.**

Chapter 11

"I didn't come all this way for you to stare at me, move your butt and get out of here," Misty said. I was just in shock, how on earth did she find out where we were and what we were doing?

"Rayquaza keep the gas away while Lugia gets us out of here," I commanded. Rayquaza nodded as air picked up, the gas was swirling around Rayquaza, and he knew he couldn't keep up with it forever. Once Lugia was on the roof, he shot a blast of air down at Rayquaza giving him a chance to escape while the gas was swirling around the blast.

Rayquaza burst from the room, and swirled around me as Dawn breathed heavily. Misty had a scowl on her face as her gyarados eyed us suspiciously, I could hear aircrafts in the distance, and we had minutes before reinforcements arrived.

"So I was told to give you this," Misty said. The gym leader handed me a heavily fortified shield, it was jagged on the edges and had razors on the inside of it, spikes were on the top sides of it, and long blades slid down towards the middle.

"This is my old shield but it's upgraded, who gave you this?"

"We will talk later, just get us out of here!"

Misty returned gyarados as Rayquaza picked her up, Dawn was riding on Lugia, and I held onto Rayquaza's horns with one hand while clutching my newly upgraded shield, I thought it was gone forever when we ran away from Team Rocket.

Bullets started raining down on us, Lugia created a barrier made out of air to stop the bullets from hitting us. Rayquaza added to the barrier by shooting down the aircrafts with dragon pulse, grunts threw grenades at us, they exploded against the barrier, but the blast still got Rayquaza.

I covered my face as the explosion created intense heat, I could feel the heat through my armor, but I was protected. Rayquaza put his head to the side, before flinging me towards a giant aircraft carrying heavy machine guns. I landed on a flat plane-like thing, its wings looked sharp enough to cut through full grown trees. It was gray and had heavy guns on the top of it and strapped to the belly of the aircraft.

Grunts were seated inside of it, as the guns poked out of the holes, they shot at me as I hid myself with my shield. The force of the bullets hitting my shield made me slide back, I held my footing as I threw my shield at my attacker. The shield hit the gun, making the whiplash hit the person behind it knocking him out.

A hole opened up revealing several grunts in uniform, they all ran on the smooth surface of the aircraft, holding guns filled with darts. They started shooting at me, the darts bounced off my shield, as I charged towards them ramming my shield in the first one that came in contact with me.

He was knocked back, and he had to let go on his gun to hold onto the edge of the aircraft. I threw my shield to my left, knocking a grunt back, the shield came back to me as I jumped into the air and slammed the side of my shield into the grunt that slid in front of me.

I felt something slam into my side, the darts were bouncing off my armor as a grunt shot his gun at me. Once he realized it was doing nothing he tried to run, I grabbed him by his hair and slammed my shield into his head until he was knocked out.

I threw my shield into the grunt behind me, the shield came back and I charged at him and rammed the shield into his body. He was immediately knocked back, the blades dug into his body, but he would be okay. While I was distracted another grunt decided to ram the back of his gun into my head, but I spun around knocking him to the side with my shield.

I slid down the aircraft, making sure I didn't slide completely off. I hung over the edge of the command center, the bullet proof windows were black so you couldn't see in them. They were shooting at my friends, along with the rest of the aircrafts, Rayquaza was too busy defending along with Lugia to truly attack.

They thought if they tired us out they could kill us, but there was a reason I went onto this aircraft. I started to smash my shield into the bullet proof glass, I knew they were going to retaliate, but I was ready to fight all the grunts inside the aircraft.

A dent started to appear in the glass, and soon cracks started to form. Eventually the glass broke, shattering the entire thing. I grabbed the rim of the window, and swung myself in the command center. A giant screen was under my armored feet, the screen cracked when I stood on it, several virtual buttons could be seen adorning the screen.

Members of Team Rocket started scrambling around trying to find weapons. I didn't give them the option to attack me though, I slammed my boot into the closest grunt I could find, his body was knocked into the wall as a dent appeared where he landed.

Grunts tried to escape through the door, but I threw my shield blocking their path by barricading the door, the shield was lodged between the automatic doors, as the grunts slowly turned to see their enemy cracking her knuckles. They were destroyed instantly without their weapons, I slammed my fist into the first one, he was knocked into two other grunts and they all fell down.

I quickly kneed the remaining grunt in the stomach, and rammed my armored elbow in his collarbone. He cried out in pain, as I kicked his face knocking him out, I then turned to the last three grunts in the room as I ripped my shield from the door and grinned under my helmet.

I made quick work of them, and soon they were all knocked out. I strapped my shield to the back of my armor, as I sat in the chair overlooking everything that was happening outside. Lugia was struggling as the bullets bounced off his wind wall, Rayquaza was making mist appear around them, trying to throw off Team Rocket's aim.

I looked at the screen, at the bottom of the screen there were controls, I grabbed hold of the control stick and jerked it away from Rayquaza and the others. The aircraft moved obediently, as I looked at all the other aircrafts, one big one was hovering over the rest, but the rest I could shoot down.

I hit the little button resting on top of the control stick, and soon bullets rained down upon the other aircrafts. They were caught off guard, and soon their gas tank exploded making flames engulf their entire flying vehicle.

I stuck my tongue out as the ship vibrated while shooting bullets at the other planes and stealth aircrafts. Soon enough the other airships retaliated and started shooting at me, I had to duck as the bullets came through the broken window.

I shot down another aircraft, as it burst into flames, all that was left was the giant aircraft casting a shadow over my plane. I angled the plane to where its nose, was pointing upward, I then hit auto pilot, and jumped out of the window. I immediately slid off the plane, and started falling towards the city below.

Rayquaza and Lugia recovered from their wind wall, they saw me falling and snatched me up. I was riding on Rayquaza's head as the giant aircraft left standing shot bombs at us, they exploded in the air as Lugia and Rayquaza dodged them. Soon enough the flat plane I had invaded slammed into the aircraft, the wings sliced through the metal, as both of them exploded.

A giant inferno of fire lit up the night sky, as Rayquaza flew away before more reinforcements could arrive. I took a deep breath, we had avoided another deadly situation, but Shadow's wrath would be worse.

"What on earth was that, I have never seen anyone fight like that," Misty said. I was still trying to catch my breath as Lugia looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Shriii," Rayquaza said. Lugia seemed to nod his head in understanding as he translated for us.

"Rayquaza doesn't understand why Team Rocket is using heavier weapons on us the more we run into them," Lugia said. I pondered for a second, now that I noticed it, Team Rocket seemed to have better and better weapons the more we ran into them. This was the first time they had shot at us with machine guns, they really wanted us dead didn't they.

"They really want us dead I guess," I said. Rayquaza looked at me sadly as Dawn held onto Lugia's feathers tightly, not wanting to see how high we were.

"Okay why are you ignoring me, I have questions and I want answers right now!" Misty said. I rolled my eyes as Rayquaza drifted towards a forest, soon enough we were settling in a cool fog, I took a deep breath as the mist cooled everyone off.

I tapped my bracelet as my armor slowly came off, I was sweating as my black hair stuck to my forehead. Rayquaza dropped Misty as she landed on her butt, Dawn slid off of Lugia's back as the guardian checked her for wounds.

"Do you think Shadow and Lupe are still asleep in the hotel?" Dawn asked. I didn't really know the answer to that question, as Misty snorted.

"I doubt your friends are still asleep when the gas started leaking from Team Rocket's base, they evacuated the city," Misty said. I swallowed hard, Shadow must be panicking and pretty mad as well.

"We should probably find your friends, they must be very worried about you," Lugia said. I did agree with Lugia, but at the same time I didn't want to hear Shadow's yelling for the next few days.

"We will but first we need answers from Misty, where did you get my shield and why is it upgraded," I said. Misty rolled her eyes, as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back a little.

"Listen a dude on a charizard came up to me and said you all were in trouble, he gave me the shield and told me to give it to Leah, and dropped me on the roof and flew away, I was bored so I decided to go along with it and save you guys."

"Wow it's nice to know you wanted to save us out of the purity of your heart," Dawn growled. I was confused, was it the same guy who had saved us before? My heart was beating a million times its normal pace, did I have a stalker? Who was this guy, and why was he helping us? Did he know all of our secrets?

"LOOK Dawn, I am not having your attitude today, I SAVED you, so show some respect," Misty said. Dawn seemed pretty agitated, she glared at Misty who seemed to be smiling at Dawn.

"I'll show you respect," Dawn said. Suddenly Dawn tackled Misty and started pulling her hair, Lugia seemed surprised as he tried to break up the fight. I was too deep in thought to truly care about Dawn fighting Misty, I took my shield and looked at it, someone had handcrafted the shield's upgrades, the details were breathtaking, and it was even deadlier than before.

Lugia finally separated the girls, his wings kept them apart, Dawn stretched her arms over his wings trying to grab Misty, but Lugia's strength overpowered her.

"You are lucky the guardian of the seas is holding me back, you're a sorrowful excuse for a lady!" Misty said. Dawn bit her lip as she screamed breaking through Lugia's barrier and attacking Misty, only to have her skirt pulled back by Lugia's beak.

"Hey Dawn chill out, I don't like her either but she did help us," I said. Dawn growled as she fixed her hair, Misty stuck her tongue at Dawn, and Dawn retaliated by mumbling insults under her breath.

"Alright let's go find Shadow and give him the information we found," Dawn said. I nodded my head as I hopped on Rayquaza, without being invited Misty jumped on Rayquaza as well and looked at us like we were crazy.

"Like it or not I am going too, so don't even try to talk me out of it," Misty said. Rayquaza rolled his eyes as he started to drift into the air, Dawn hopped on Lugia's back as they both ascended into the clouds.

Ambulances and cop cars were everywhere, it looked like the gas got out of Team Rocket's headquarters and swallowed the entire city. I knew some people were extremely hurt, the gas was deadly if it touched you, I couldn't believe Giovanni would gas the entire city.

Rayquaza scoured the city for any signs of people, the only people on the streets were cops, and a few people with stretchers carrying injured victims out of the street where they collapsed.

Soon we were at the back of the city, and there was a huge community center than had hundreds of people surrounding it. Rayquaza hid our bodies with mist as he descended down towards the back of the building. Lugia landed behind Rayquaza and I returned them both to their balls.

"This seems like the area everyone was evacuated to," Dawn said. I nodded my head as I snuck in the crowd, I had a giant shield strapped to my back, but no one seemed to notice, they were too busy panicking.

I suddenly felt a splitting headache, and I knew that Shadow was trying to read my thoughts to try and locate where I was. Soon enough an angry blond and a shy black haired teenager approached our group, and Shadow was furious.

"I know what you did and you could have been killed," Shadow said. Veins were popping out of his neck, and he looked extremely tired, his blond hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes.

"Without me, they would have died, you're welcome in advance."

"If no one is going to shut her up, can I punch her in the face?"

"Probably not a good idea Dawn."

Shadow grabbed my arm and started marching away from the crowd, his grip was tight, and I flinched every time he made a tight turn. Misty seemed pleased with the situation as she followed just to be nosey, Dawn growled at Misty as Lupe pulled her away from the crowd.

In a few minutes we were in a secluded place behind the community center, there was a thick forest, and the panicked voices were muffled from where I was standing. Lupe gently let go of Dawn, as Misty stood beside her and smirked, Dawn pressed her face against Misty as the two of them clashed.

"If you keep smirking like that, you are going to get a beat down."

"Oh like I'm scared of you, go join the Itty Bitty Titty Committee!"

"Why, you already filled the last spot!"

"SILENCE!"

Shadow glared at the two girls, Dawn turned away from Misty with her arms crossed, and Misty did the same thing. I felt the same splitting headache, as Shadow reached in my mind to find out what happened.

"So you put Dawn and Lugia in danger this time, when are you ever going to learn to be patient," Shadow said. I bowed my head, I shouldn't have let Dawn come along, what worse is that Misty came and saved me, meaning I owed her a favor.

"I do have some information I got, it's troubling but it might be good to know," I said. Shadow lifted an eyebrow, Misty also seemed to be intrigued, she inched closer to the group, making Dawn yell at her to keep her distance.

"Yeah, we found shadow pokémon, they even created a shadow mewtwo and a shadow lugia," Dawn said. Shadow seemed extremely upset, he realized we didn't have as much time as we originally thought, they were creating false gods, which may or may not be stronger than the real gods.

"They must have needed Lugia's DNA in order to create shadow lugia, so we need to save the gods before they can capture them and create clones," Shadow said. Lupe seemed to be shivering, I knew what he was thinking, what if they decided to release the shadow pokémon? They couldn't right now because they couldn't control them, so they were sort of in a coma.

"I think we should get out of the city before Team Rocket decides to release more gas," I said. Everyone seemed to agree, Team Rocket would be looking for our bodies very soon, and when they couldn't find them, Team Rocket would send a search party, and the news about me destroying their aircrafts probably reached Giovanni by now.

"Let's go by foot, planes and helicopters are everywhere, we can't risk being spotted," Lupe said. I moaned, I hated walking, it was so tiring and boring that I couldn't take it.

"Don't think you are off the hook Leah, you will be training extra hard tomorrow and you will have a punishment for running off," Shadow said. I rolled my eyes, his punishments were really brutal, but I was used to them by now.

Once we started walking we heard leaves crunch behind us, Misty was following us with her arms crossed. Once she saw everyone staring at her she looked at us like we grew three heads.

"Hey I'm not following you or anything, this is just that fastest way out of the city," Misty said. The group groaned, she was totally following us, Misty stuck her nose in the air as we started going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Misty get lost, no one wants you here," Dawn said. Misty slapped the back of her head, making Dawn knee her in the stomach. Lupe had to break it up before it got any worse, man they got in fights fast.

"You all got my very expensive boat destroyed, and I am not leaving until it gets replaced," Misty said. Dawn sighed, I knew what she was thinking, Misty was known for following people around until her stuff was given back, the one thing you never do to Misty is destroy her stuff.

"Look we don't have a bunch of cash right now Misty, I am sorry your boat got destroyed but Team Rocket destroyed it so chase them," I said. Misty rolled her eyes as she thought for a moment, suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Well then you better get used to seeing me around, I will be with you all for a long time," Misty laughed. The entire group protested, Dawn seemed horrified, Misty wasn't playing around.

"So that's how you make friends, you just follow them around until they finally accept you?"

"Ugh, that was one time!"

"Apparently not since you are doing it again."

"Look Dawn, like it or not you all owe me a favor, and I am not letting that opportunity slip passed me!"

I silently growled, but little did I know that fateful day when Misty decided to follow us, I just got a tiny bit closer to building the perfect team to defeat Giovanni. I looked towards the sky and thought I saw a charizard looming over the trees, but when I blinked it was gone, but perhaps I was just imagining it.


	12. The Stranger

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating, my wifi has been acting crazy and I wasn't able to post anything. So I guess Misty joined the group? She might be an um.. Interesting addition to the group.**

Chapter 12

I yawned, sleeping on the ground wasn't always fun, my back hurt and the bickering of Dawn and Misty kept me up all night. I growled softly when I heard the two of them at it again, I wondered what it was about this time.

"You snore so loud it rivals an ursaring, I couldn't get any sleep because of you," Misty said. Dawn laughed loudly before poking a finger in Misty's chest angrily, the gym leader simply rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't have the grossest morning breath of all time, go brush your teeth for once," Dawn snapped. Misty's mouth dropped open before she shoved Dawn back, the girl wasn't having any of Misty's attitude today.

"Did you just shove me with your stick-like fingers?" Dawn said. Misty crossed her arms and stood her ground as Dawn attacked.

I slapped my forehead, it was too early for this and we almost died last night, I was incredibly sore from last night and I didn't need this today. If Dawn was going to be with us for a while she seriously needed to learn how to fight, the way she fought Misty was about ninety percent pulling her hair.

Shadow woke up when he heard the two girls screaming, Lupe woke up in a jolt thinking we were under attack. When he saw the two girls screaming at each other, he decided to step in, but he was immediately tossed aside, as Misty sucker punched Dawn in the jaw.

"Hey not fair, no sucker punches," Dawn yelled. Misty stuck her tongue out before Dawn head butted Misty and they both went crashing to the ground. Lupe got in between the two girls and looked like he was getting punched and kicked too.

"Shadow help me," Lupe said. The curse words the two were yelling at each other, were enough to make any person cover their ears. Shadow got up from his spot on the grass and the two girls were instantly consumed by his psychic power. Misty and Dawn protested, and starting blaming each other for ridiculous reasons, but Shadow didn't listen.

"Look I don't want Misty here and I don't want Dawn here, I am stuck with Leah and Lupe, so do me a solid and try to get along so we can all live in peace," Shadow said. Dawn and Misty muttered to themselves, before Shadow released them from his power.

"Hey, I was a good partner for you all, Misty is just a leech she has nothing better to do then to sit around and watch us struggle and complain about it all," Dawn said. I silently agreed, Misty was a jerk, but unfortunately we couldn't exactly get rid of her for the moment, and we owed her a favor.

"If you two didn't run off in the middle of the night and almost get yourselves killed, we wouldn't have this problem with Misty," Shadow said. Lupe nodded his head, but he wasn't ever one to argue.

"Well at least I am trying to get rid of Giovanni, we have been running around for two years training and for what?" I said. Shadow gave me a dangerous look, I knew I was right, they were hunting us, and we almost died several times because of it. Shadow needed to get his act together, there was no peaceful way to solve this problem!

"You are acting out of revenge, and that is your biggest demon, if you don't learn how to channel your anger, you will never defeat Giovanni," Shadow said. Angry, huh, it didn't seem like I was very angry, I was just trying to save everyone.

"Giovanni will be defeated as soon as I cut his head off," I mumbled. Shadow shook his head sadly before looking at the two girls who apparently were a part of our group.

"Listen here you two, since you are horrible at fighting, Leah will be the one to be training you, that is her punishment," Shadow said. I snapped my head in his direction, he was kidding right?

"WHAT," I yelled. Dawn gave me a thumbs up while Misty rolled her eyes, this was going to be impossible, I guarantee Misty was going to argue with everything I said.

"Get going, show them the basics, I will be getting us something to eat while you train them," Shadow said. Lupe watched as the mewtwo vanished into the forest, Lupe got cozy knowing this was going to be quite a show.

Rayquaza and Lugia both popped out from their ball, the bright light made me shield my eyes as their forms appeared. Rayquaza had a deep throaty noise coming from him, and Lugia laughed at me.

"I can do this, stop doubting me," I growled. Lugia and Rayquaza went over to a soft path of grass and made themselves comfortable, while they watched me eagerly.

"Alright you two, when you are fighting it doesn't matter if you have really fancy moves, if you run out of energy you are dead, so let's get your endurance up," I said. Dawn flashed me a smile, as Misty sat on the grass and put her hands behind her head.

"Yeah no, I am not doing that," Misty said. Dawn looked like she was going to say something, but I quickly intervened.

"Fine Misty if you want to be the first one to die when Team Rocket comes looking for us be my guest," I said. Soon I was jogging with Dawn into the forest, she was keeping up pretty well, but I was also starting out pretty easy.

We went in a large circle, time passed and I started to hear her panting behind me, so I decided to stop and let her rest. Dawn sat on a rock and was wheezing, I sat next to her and patted her back, Dawn groaned before taking deep breaths.

Soon enough we were jogging back to camp, Dawn was struggling now, I shouted back encouragement before we finally arrived back at camp. Misty was watching the clouds with a long blade of grass intertwined in her fingers, Lugia seemed to be striking up a conversation with Rayquaza, and Lupe seemed to be listening.

Dawn sank onto the grass and sighed, Misty spotted us and pointed at Dawn and started to laugh.

"You look like you just went swimming, was a tiny jog that difficult for you?" Misty said. Dawn glared at Misty before catching the attention of the rest of the group, Rayquaza made a noise, as Lupe bit his lip afraid that a fight would start.

"Says you, your lazy butt was so lazy you would rather get killed by Team Rocket then to train to avoid it," Dawn huffed. Misty laughed loudly, before sitting up and eyeing us both.

"Remind me who almost died last night, oh yeah, you did, and who saved you, that's right me, I can easily take on Team Rocket, but you two are the ones who need training," Misty said. I felt my jaw tighten, Misty needed to be taught a lesson, I didn't like her but I didn't want her to die in Team Rocket's hands.

"Stand up Misty, if you can defend yourself let's see it," I said. Misty shrugged before standing up and grinning at me.

"Oh what, are you going to fight me, without your armor you are probably as soft as jigglypuff," Misty laughed. I stood my ground, Misty shrugged her shoulders and got into a weak fighting stance.

"I will let you have the first hit, come on, show us what you've got, don't hold back," I said. Lupe leaned forward, as Lugia and Rayquaza watched curiously, Misty giggled again before insulting me.

"Come on, is this really necessary, we all know you are bluffing," Misty said. I shrugged my shoulders, and grinned at her, she may think I was bluffing, but that makes it more fun.

Misty charged at me throwing a punch, I dodged to the side and swept my foot under her legs making her fall. I then crouched low as she groaned rubbing her back, her stance was weak and her strategy was horrible.

"You are dead Misty, see what I mean, unlike me, Team Rocket will kill you, if you can't handle all this you should leave," I said. Misty glared at me, but she then rested her head on the grass and didn't say anything for a while.

"Please just do us a favor and leave," Dawn huffed. Misty rolled her eyes, before I sat next to her, I didn't want her to die, but if she refused to train, I couldn't improve her chances of staying alive.

"Fine whatever I will train, you better not make me sweat though," Misty said. I nodded my head and helped her up, Dawn protested, but I ignored her before making them both do pushups.

To be honest this was a very easy training day, when I first started training I had to fight Shadow right off the bat. I shivered, my training still wasn't done either, so Shadow was probably brewing up something fierce for me.

When Misty and Dawn finished their fifty pushups, they both collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Why is Team Rocket hunting you anyways?" Misty asked. I blinked, now that I thought about it Dawn and Misty only knew parts of my past, Misty was completely in the dark, and Dawn only knew a fraction of the story.

"Well while you two take a break I guess I can explain things," I said. I sat on the grass, as Misty got comfortable and Dawn leaned her head on her hands.

"Apparently I was born with a rare type of blood with a chemical in it, this chemical makes it possible to create and control shadow pokémon, they are extremely powerful pokémon with power that is impossible to defeat."

Misty blinked, I could see the confusion in her eyes as she leaned her head on her fist as she sat Indian style on the grass.

"Shadow was the first shadow pokémon created, but while they were taking blood from me and using it to create shadow, they made an error and Shadow was able to break free, I don't know how much blood they collected from me, but it was enough to make Lupe too."

"So let me get this straight Team Rocket is trying to harvest your blood to make more living pokémon?" Misty asked. I shrugged, she was a little correct, they were as you might call them "alive" but not really.

"They are living creatures just without free will, they will do as they are told and have no opinion over anything, no personality, no remorse, which makes them extremely dangerous," I said. Dawn shivered, it was tough to chew, knowing there was a pokémon out there that wouldn't hesitate to kill you in seconds if that was what it was told to do.

"So they have no soul?" Dawn asked. I pondered for a second, if they didn't have a personality, or any opinions, I guess she was right in a way, they were alive, but they didn't have a soul.

"I guess so, apparently they have the technology to create shadow pokémon by growing them in small containers but they keep them in a coma-like state because they can't control them without my blood," I said. Misty and Dawn glanced nervously at each other, as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Here, found some fruit in the forest, eat up, you will need your strength," Shadow said. He placed the berries and fruit on the grass before Rayquaza smacked his lips hungrily.

"Rayquaza you can go find some food, I know you like to eat space rocks," I giggled. Rayquaza thanked me with a roar before going off into the ozone layers to devour whatever it was that he ate.

"What do you eat Lugia?" Lupe asked. The sea guardian looked towards the mewtwo before resting his head on the grass.

"I mostly eat seaweed, sometimes I throw in some fish," Lugia said. Lupe nodded his head, soon Lugia departed to find some food for himself, as we divided the berries and fruit between us.

I took an apple and ate it, I hated fruit, but the apple was pretty pleasant to eat. Misty ate an oran berry, and Dawn ate a fruit I didn't recognize. We were silent for a while, I wondered what they were both thinking.

"You know you still haven't really explained how you got my shield, it has been upgraded, someone found it and upgraded it, can you remember what the person looked like?" I asked. Misty chewed her berry before looking at me, she seemed to be thinking, so I sat patiently.

"I couldn't get a good look at him since it was night, but his voice sounded like he was our age, and he was riding a charizard," Misty said. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, I knew he was the same trainer who saved Rayquaza from Team Rocket, but why was he helping us?

"Someone has a secret admirer," Dawn giggled. I punched her in the arm playfully, even though she was poking fun of the situation, we couldn't trust anyone. We still didn't know what the mysterious trainer wanted, and we didn't know why he was helping us, and how he knew where we were all the time.

I looked up towards the sky, was he watching now? I slowly turned my head to the forest, and that's where I saw a figure standing near the trees. His body was covered in shadows, but our gazes met for a split second, his mouth seemed to part a little, before he bolted into the forest.

"W-Wait," I called out, I quickly ran after the figure, Misty and Dawn jumped in alarm, but I was already gone. Leaves smacked my face, and my blood was pumping through my veins, I needed to know who he was, why was he helping me? If he was truly here to help, then why was he running? What was he so afraid of?

Just like that he was gone, no trace, nothing. I stopped running trying to catch my breath, I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Lupe catching up to me. He doubled over in exhaustion, as Misty, Dawn and Shadow caught up, Shadow had a ball of light in his hand, and he was ready to attack at any moment.

"Why did you run off Leah, you scared us half to death," Dawn said. I blinked, I had forgotten that I just randomly ran away from camp, but I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to know who the stranger was. He was watching us, and it looked like he wanted to say something, the way his lips parted, but I had no idea what on earth he was going to say.

"I saw someone, I tried chasing after him but he was gone as soon as I reached this part of the forest," I said. Shadow looked surprised, as he used his powers to locate another person in the forest, but by the look on his face it seemed like he couldn't pick up the figure's life force.

"Well whoever they were, they are long gone now, all I am picking up is extreme sadness and sorrow, they must have run away crying," Shadow said. I blinked, this was getting strange, who were they?

"Oh my he must have been bashful, or scared that Leah was going to cut his head off," Lupe gigged. I flicked his head angrily as he rubbed the spot tenderly, Shadow seemed very alert as he crossed his arms and stared at us.

"This isn't good, we can't have someone stalking us, we don't know what their intentions are, and we have no idea if they were a spy for Team Rocket," Shadow said. I shook my head, if they were a spy they wouldn't have come alone, and they did a horrible job of hiding.

"I doubt it, probably just a villager or something, if you think about it we do seem suspicious to everyone, perhaps they were just trying to confirm that we weren't troublemakers," I said. Lupe shrugged, I heard a roar as Rayquaza came out of the clouds looking refreshed and ready for anything.

"Shriiii," Rayquaza said. The dragon swept its tail around us, as he nudged my chest playfully. He looked at me lovingly as he nudged my hand, I put my hands out in front of me curiously, thinking he was going to give me something.

Rayquaza smiled before giving me a space rock covered in his saliva, I flinched as long strings of goo came off of the rock. Rayquaza seemed pleased with himself as he watched my reaction to his present, I managed to give him a smile, but inside I was grossed out.

"Aw, Rayquaza brought you back a gift," Lupe said. I gave Lupe a dirty look, as Rayquaza floated over to Misty and stared at her intensely.

"No, bad dragon, I don't want anything from you," Misty said. Rayquaza blinked as he swiped his tongue upwards catching Misty's entire body in its wake. Misty screamed in disgust as Lugia came down from the sky, Lupe was laughing and Misty was spewing insults, as Rayquaza smiled happily.

I was glad that today didn't end in us fighting for our lives, but I couldn't help but think that the stranger that keeps appearing had something to do with Team Rocket. I looked to the side as my friends laughed together, I felt warm and fuzzy inside, and I wished our peace could last forever.

Shadow said that he felt extreme sadness in the atmosphere, I wondered why the figure was sad, why was he watching us? Would we see him again? I shook the questions from my head as Rayquaza nudged me playfully, and decided to bask in the peace that we all were happy to be in at this moment.

~Elsewhere~

 _I stood by the trees, the shadows were covering me, and I knew I shouldn't be here, but I had to see her. She was so close, she looked stronger and she looked well. Her hair was long now, and she looked confident, her warm smile made me want to talk to her more._

 _It took every bit of my strength to not go up to her, I was afraid, how would she react? So here I was watching her from afar, wishing with all my might that one day I would get the guts to talk to her._

 _She was beautiful, strong, and a fine leader, I was glad that she has moved on in a way. Part of me wondered if she ever thought of me, I hope she didn't, because all she would think of is what happened that night._

 _While I was lost in my thoughts, suddenly her head moved very slowly, my breath caught in my throat when our eyes met._

 _My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I would faint, the curiosity in her eyes was something I never thought I was see again. I started to say something, but I stopped myself, I was a cowered I couldn't do it._

 _So there I was running away with my tail in between my legs, she was running after me, but I was already flying away from her. Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't face her, not yet._

 _I am so sorry for what I did, I am so sorry for what is about to happen, it's all my fault. I wouldn't blame you if you want to kill me, to be honest, I would let you, I deserve your hate, and I deserve this pain._

 _But I will always watch over you,_

 _My dearest rival, Leah._


	13. Ho-Oh

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was really busy moving into my new place and driving all over the United States. It isn't an excuse I know, I am deeply sorry for not updating and hopefully this won't happen again, well you all have waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

"Everyone listen up, we need to have a serious conversation," Shadow said. I groaned as I rolled over on the grass, it was so peaceful sleeping underneath the stars and waking up with the sun on my face, and Shadow's annoying voice ruined it all.

"WHAT," I screamed. Shadow jumped a little at my voice, I was not a morning person and never have been.

"You all need to take a bath, you smell horrible, and we look like hobos, so starting this morning all of you will be bathing before we head to the next city," Shadow said. I groaned again, as Dawn quickly shot up from the grass with her hair sticking out everywhere.

"Yeah I agree with him, Dawn smells like a Muk," Misty said. Dawn threw a handful of dirt at Misty, as the cloud of dirt exploded into her face and Misty coughed. Dawn seemed satisfied with herself, as she sniffed her body to see if Misty was actually right all along.

"Ugh, I hate baths, I smell fine so I will be helping from the sidelines," I said. Shadow gave me a dirty look, he knew my fear of water, but it looked like I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Lupe bounced over with a basket full of soap and his other hand held nice soft towels. I wondered if they went into a town and purchased the items, but I didn't really care, I just really didn't want to take a bath.

"Alright, we are close to a lake with a pretty cave and a waterfall, it's a very peaceful place Leah, so don't be afraid of the water," Lupe said. I rolled my eyes, as the group headed towards the so called "peaceful" lake. Big moist leaves slapped my face, as I shoved them away from my body, before the scenery unfolded in front of me.

There were a total of three waterfalls, one was bigger and someone could hide behind it, and take a bath behind the waterfall, the second was smaller and shorter, but it was gushing faster. The third was slower thanks to several large boulders blocking the water flow.

Dawn grabbed some soap and waddled into the water, she then started stripping her clothes off for everyone to see. When Dawn turned around, she seemed confused at the strange looks we were giving her, and the deep blush forming on Lupe's face as he tried to hide his eyes.

"What?" Dawn asked. Shadow rolled his eyes as Misty smirked at Dawn.

"Itty bitty titty committee member spotted," Misty yelled. Dawn seemed angry as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well at least I am confident over my body, so screw you!" Dawn yelled. Misty rolled her eyes as she took a towel and soap from Lupe and climbed up the rocks to settle in a pool of water away from prying eyes.

I took a towel from Lupe and some soap as I went away from Dawn who was singing away as she cleaned herself. I walked back into the forest to find a very shallow pond or something, I was okay as long as the water didn't go passed my waist, if it did, I would start freaking out.

I quickly found a nice spot not too far away from the others, it was secluded, and I could walk into the water and hide behind a mossy rock wall. I started to strip my clothes, as I went into the water and hid behind the wall. I gathered some water and splashed it on my skin, I rubbed the bar of soap between my hands, as I started washing myself. The water was warm, probably because it was shallow, I quickly finished up, and went back to my clothes. Once I was dressed, I started heading back to the group, I knew I was close once I heard arguing.

"I saw you trying to climb the rocks, you were trying to spy on me weren't you?" Misty said. I came back to my friends, as Lupe tried to calm down an angry red faced Misty. Shadow was hiding his face in his hand, as his tail twitched in frustration.

"I just wanted to see if you had scars from escaping from the underworld," Dawn yelled. I laughed a little, but once Misty glared at me, I looked away avoiding her eye contact.

"How dare you, if anyone is from that wretched place, it's you!" Misty said. The gym leader shoved Dawn back, and soon a fight broke out, at this point we were all pretty used to them now.

"Alright, now that we are clean lets go into town and see if we can gather information about Ho-Oh, it is Lugia's arch enemy, so you might not want to tell him," Shadow said. I still didn't understand where on earth he learned about all of this, but he seemed to have a plan in motion.

Misty stopped fighting once she heard Shadow mention Ho-Oh, and let go of Dawn's hair.

"So you all are basically on a quest to gather all the legendary pokémon, isn't that like dangerous, they could kill you!" Misty said. Dawn brushed herself off before glaring at Misty.

"Well if you aren't up to it, you know where the door is," Dawn snarled. Misty scoffed at Dawn, before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not like I haven't faced legendaries before, and I need to make sure you all don't get yourselves killed," Misty said. I chuckled a little bit, even though she didn't admit it, she already cared about us.

"So you do care about us a little," I said. Misty had a vein pop out of her forehead, as she snorted.

"I-I don't care about YOU I care about your pokémon, they would be heartbroken if you died," Misty said. I rolled my eyes, Misty was a terrible liar, but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright let's try and get to town and get some information on Ho-Oh, but don't tell anyone we are trying to find him," Lupe said. I nodded my head, it was important to not tell anyone that we were trying to find Ho-Oh, but we still had to find information regardless.

"WE WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" a voice said. The group immediately huddled together, as a roar shook the entire ground. I covered my ears as lightning and fire clashed together all around us.

"This is our domain, how dare you intrude!" a female voice said. I looked around, but I had no idea where the voices were coming from. Another roar echoed throughout the forest, the flames swirling around us were so hot, it felt like it was melting my skin.

I started to reach towards my pokéballs, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Don't even try that, or you won't live long enough to regret it," a voice said. Suddenly the flames dispersed, and everyone lowered their hands from their faces, glad that the heat was gone.

Suddenly two creatures stepped into the sunlight from the forest, as one more walked on the water surrounding us. One had two long fangs poking out of its mouth, yellow fur, and strange black markings on its fur. The one beside it had brown fur, large paws, giant spikes coming out of its back, and a long cloud of smoke for a mane running down its back.

The one behind us was light blue, with diamond shaped marking on its body. It had a thick purple mane, with tiny paws and large ribbons coming out of its body. The three pokémon roared again, as the large brown one stepped forward.

"What do you want to do with our master, answer us or be destroyed on the spot," he said. Even though I have been through several life threatening situations, this one seemed scarier than most.

"We are the protectors of Ho-Oh, and we do not like it when humans try and find our master," the blue one said. Shadow stepped forward, the yellow pokémon growled, as Shadow put his hands up.

"We are the resistance against Team Rocket, they have been hunting legendaries to gather DNA to make shadow pokémon, they will most likely come after your master if we do not warn them in time," Shadow said. The brown creature seemed to be listening but he did not seem entirely convinced.

"I have heard of Team Rocket, you are a creation of theirs, yes?" the brown creature said. Shadow nodded, as the creatures listened carefully and were very cautious.

"We do not like Team Rocket, they have caused many pokémon a great deal of pain," the blue one said. I was assuming the blue one was a girl, by the way she acted and talked, and she was far more graceful then the others.

"Indeed we do not, if you are truly here to warn our master, you must prove yourself first," the brown one said. The creature roared as flames engulfed us, but as quickly as the flames came they were put out.

"What is with you and fire, can't you see they are just humans, your tests are too brutal for them," the blue one said. The brown creature snorted before rolling his eyes and pawing at the ground.

"I just wanted to see if they were fireproof, Suicune," the brown one said. The newly named pokémon, shook her head as she walked closer towards us.

"Please excuse Entei's behavior, my name is Suicune, and the silent one over there is Raikou, we were resurrected by our master Ho-Oh, so we are very protective, if you are truly here to help, we shall take you to see Ho-Oh," Suicune said. Shadow showed his respect by bowing, I guess finding Ho-Oh was easier than we expected.

"We have been very on guard lately because we have found some Team Rocket members in this forest, they were talking about legendary pokémon, and how they would strike them down to gather DNA, we mistook you for our enemy, and for that we are deeply sorry," Entei said. Everyone seemed to relax once the three pokémon lowered their guard, I took a deep breath, they were fierce, and I could see why they were chosen to protect Ho-Oh.

"Climb onto our backs, we shall take you to see our master, but do not betray our trust," Raikou said. I felt honored, they were personally going to take us to see Ho-Oh, and hopefully their master would want to help us on our quest to take down Giovanni, or not, we could die today.

Misty got on Suicune, along with Lupe, Shadow and Dawn got on Entei, and I was left with the quieter one.

"Do not be afraid, I will try not to shock you," Raikou said. I watched as the creature lowered himself to the ground, allowing me to climb on his back. I got on and sat on his purple mane, I could feel static all throughout his fur, as he stood back up.

I swallowed hard when Raikou turned to face the other pokémon, Entei took off first, he went so fast I could hear Dawn screaming for just a split second. Suicune went off next, and she went a different direction, she jumped up the rocks near the waterfall, and disappeared above it.

"Are you ready?" Raikou asked. I nodded my head, as I grabbed onto his fur. The creature then blasted through the forest, I screamed as his paws kicked up dirt, I could hear thunder, as Raikou roared.

The rush of adrenaline was amazing, it was such an amazing experience, and I couldn't see anything, because the trees and scenery was passing by so fast. My core started to hurt, as I struggled to hang onto Raikou, as the beast ripped through the earth, I gasped when he jumped off of a hill, I felt like I was flying for a split second before he landed.

Riding on Raikou was a whole different experience then riding on Rayquaza when he was flying, for some reason I felt like I was a part of Raikou, every twitch his muscle made I could feel it, every breath he took was perfectly connected with my breathing.

Suddenly Raikou started to slow down, and my surrounding got clearer, my hair was a mess, but I would say it was worth it.

We were standing in a massive meadow with thousands of blooming flowers, Entei and Suicune were waiting in the meadow, with the rest of the group. Entei was lying down, while Suicune sat down on the grass.

I slid off of Raikou's back, as the three guardians started to from a triangle around us.

"We shall summon Ho-Oh, but be warned he has a massive temper and sometimes won't listen to reason," Entei said. I bit my lip, I didn't think Ho-Oh would actually try and attack us right?

"Prepare to meet our master," Suicune said. The three creatures started to glow, they all closed their eyes, as a bright light leaked out of their bodies. Suddenly their eyes opened up, and they roared, as beams of light shot up into the sky, Entei was red, Raikou was yellow, and Suicune was blue.

I heard a massive growl from the sky, as the light died down, the three creatures backed away slowly as the sun was blocked by a massive creature. The creature roared, as its giant wings stretched across the sky.

The group scattered as Ho-Oh's giant talons landed on the grass, the bird opened up its wings, and roared once again. The wind Ho-Oh produced knocked us back, as the bird eyed us suspiciously.

"Master Ho-Oh, we have summoned you here because_"

"Do not entertain me with small talk Suicune, I know why these humans are here, they wish to challenge me!" Ho-Oh said. The bird opened up his wings once more, as his feathers blinded us with light.

"No Ho-Oh we do not wish to challenge you, we only need to talk to you," Dawn said. Ho-Oh shook his head, before roaring once again.

"You came to MY domain, and yet you still wish to fight, savor your last wishes humans, for I will be the end of you," Ho-Oh said. Before we could say anything else, Ho-Oh took a deep breath, and fire engulfed our group.

I screamed as the fire burned my skin, I knew Ho-Oh didn't even hit us with the best blast of fire he could muster, he was playing with us.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, and Lugia was standing in front of me quelling the fire from burning us anymore.

"This is my old foe Ho-Oh, do not worry my friends, I shall take the responsibility of protecting you," Lugia said. Ho-Oh seemed to be intrigued, as he closed his wings and eyed Lugia from afar.

Suddenly Lugia charged at Ho-Oh and slammed his body into the bird, Ho-Oh roared as his body crashed into the ground. Lugia bit his neck, as Ho-Oh cried out in pain, Ho-Oh raked his claws across Lugia's stomach making him grunt, but it only fueled Lugia's determination.

Ho-Oh quickly kicked Lugia off of him, as the giant water guardian crashed onto the ground. Ho-Oh took off into the sky, and sank his talons into Lugia's flesh, picking him up and taking him up into the air.

Lugia cried out in pain as Ho-Oh took him higher and higher into the sky, Lugia broke free by thrashing his body to the side, and flying under Ho-Oh's stomach, before blasting the bird with a powerful blast of air. Ho-Oh was hit by the blast, making some feathers pop off of the bird.

As Ho-Oh was distracted, Lugia flew above Ho-Oh and slammed his feet into Ho-Oh's exposed back. Ho-Oh roared as the two of them crashed into the ground, Lugia used his hand-like wing to pin Ho-Oh's head to the ground as he summoned up another air attack.

Ho-Oh quickly blasted Lugia with fire, making the guardian stumble back and roar angrily. Ho-Oh tore his talons into Lugia's back, as the guardian recovered from Ho-Oh's fire attack. Lugia used his long neck to reach back over towards Ho-Oh, and pull his talons off of his back.

Lugia slammed Ho-Oh on the ground, as the guardian towered over Ho-Oh. The bird was belly up, as Lugia pressed his foot on his stomach. Ho-Oh could only watch as Lugia summoned forth some water, and blasted the bird with it. Ho-Oh roared as his entire body was drenched from a Hydro Pump.

Ho-Oh wasn't exactly done yet, the bird was exhausted, but was still good to fight. Ho-Oh kicked Lugia off of him, making the guardian stumble back, as Ho-Oh stood up and roared. Lugia growled, as Ho-Oh cloaked himself in bright light, he must be charging up Sky Attack.

Lugia took off into the sky, as Ho-Oh finished up charging his attack. The bird took off into the sky, and slammed into Lugia who was not prepared just yet. Ho-Oh's impact was so fierce, it made a shockwave, blowing back everyone who was on the ground.

Lugia roared, as he recovered, he was battered along with Ho-Oh, but Lugia was determined to win for us, and not lose to his rival. Lugia eyed Ho-Oh as he kept himself in the air, Ho-Oh did the same as they stared each other down angrily.

"I have battled countless enemies, you are nothing compared to me, Lugia," Ho-Oh said. The guardian laughed, as his nostrils flared, Ho-Oh cocked his head to the side as Lugia looked at him.

"You know nothing until you have battled the god of the seas," Lugia replied. The guardian, charged up another air attack, as Ho-Oh charged up a fire attack. Suddenly Lugia released, along with Ho-Oh, and a giant explosion shook the ground as both air and fire collided.

The collision caused both of the pokémon to get hit, Lugia screamed as the fire and air hit him, and Ho-oh was swallowed by the blast. Everyone on the ground watched in fear, as the explosion cleared, showing both sides still flying.

Lugia wasted no time in tackling Ho-Oh, the bird tore at Lugia with his talons once again, but Lugia wasn't fazed. Ho-Oh stabbed his beak into Lugia's chest, making the guardian roar angrily, as he slammed his wing into the bird.

The two tumbled down towards the earth, as Lugia slammed Ho-Oh into the ground. Once the dust cleared, Lugia could be seen standing above Ho-Oh, Lugia was panting heavily, as he trembled from his wounds.

Lugia growled when Ho-Oh started getting up, the bird roared as he shakily picked himself up. Lugia stood tall as Ho-Oh breathed heavily, it looked like they both couldn't fight very much longer, but it seems like Ho-Oh was the one who was losing.

Suddenly Ho-Oh screamed and fell face first into the dirt, Lugia seemed relieved that the fight was over, the guardian towered over the defeated beast, as Ho-Oh twitched weakly.

"I will admit that you have won, what will you do with your victory, are you here to slay me?" Ho-Oh asked. Lugia held his head high as he looked at his defeated rival, there were a lot of things Lugia wanted to say right now, I could see it in his eyes.

"Your life belongs to me now, but instead of slaying you, I command that you join us on our quest to defeat Giovanni," Lugia said. Ho-Oh bowed his head respectfully, as the guardian walked towards me and looked at me with victorious eyes.

Lugia slowly pecked at a ball on my waist, and grabbed one in his beak. The guardian then dropped the ball in front of Ho-Oh's beak, the bird didn't argue as he pressed the button on the pokéball, and his body was sucked into the pokéball.


	14. Subject 321

**Hey everyone, I have a major headache today, so I am sorry if that chapter is shorter than usual. I will try to make it as entertaining as I can because you all have waited so long for it, alright here we go!**

Chapter 14

" _Sir, you have summoned me?" a teenage girl said. A man stood in the shadows, his brow furrowed, and an angry scowl on his face._

" _I need to know how subject 321 is doing," the man said. The girl swallowed hard, she didn't want to upset the man, but she had some bad news._

" _He is stabilized, but we cannot control him just yet, it's incredible, his powers are something I have never seen before," the girl said. The man walked over to his desk and pressed a button, the faint red glow was the only light in the room, besides the windows near the door._

 _A man with a uniform came in, along with three other men, the scientist who knew they were officers decided to step back and avoid eye contact._

" _You have summoned us, boss?" the larger man leading the group said. The boss of everyone in the room sat down at his desk, and folded his hands. He was intimidating, and the scary vibe scattered around the room intensified when he reached into his desk and pulled out a picture. The man spun it around so it faced the four men in the room, as he pressed his finger down on the corner of the photo._

" _Tell me who this is," the man said. The leader of the three men behind him, swallowed hard as he approached the boss of everyone. The man stood in front of the desk and leaned over to examine the picture in the dark, it showed a young looking girl, with a darker skin tone, blue eyes, and black hair tied up in a ponytail with a hat._

" _Isn't that the girl we captured two years ago, the one who escaped with that experiment?" he said. The man sitting at the desk nodded, before grabbing the photograph and leaning back in his chair._

" _Yes, she is a very interesting girl, her blood contains the key to controlling every shadow pokémon we create, but I cannot keep this project up, when she is still running around trying to gain allies to take me down," the boss said. The man standing near the desk was confused, he already knew about the girl, so why was his boss bringing it up now?_

" _We have tried to capture her, but she keeps getting away, even Viper couldn't capture her, and the whole building was filled with poisonous gases," the man said. The boss glared at him, before slamming his hand down on the desk, making everyone jump._

" _I don't want to hear excuses Abarden, since your army couldn't do the job, I now have to do the job myself, we cannot allow her to gain any more allies!" the boss said. Abarden lowered his head, he has truly tried everything he could think of, poisonous gases, trained assassins, he has even sent several air ships to shoot her down._

" _Giovanni, we will do everything in our power to retrieve her for you, I am sorry that I have failed you," Abarden said. Giovanni did not seem amused, as he rubbed his head with his two fingers._

" _I will give you one last chance, fail me again, and you won't live to regret it," Giovanni said. Abarden let out a large breath, but he wasn't out of the woods yet, he knew he still had to capture Leah._

" _What do you have in mind boss, we promise we will not fail you," Abarden said. Giovanni smiled, but it was a nasty murderous smile, as he pulled out a rag from his desk, it was covered in dry blood, and it looked like it was very old._

" _Use this, you will need it for what I have in mind," Giovanni said. He tossed the rag to his officer, the man was hesitant to catch it, but he didn't dare to upset Giovanni._

" _Please excuse my ignorance, but what exactly are we doing?" Abarden said. Giovanni pressed another button on his desk, and suddenly the room started shaking, and it looked like the room was shifting._

 _Long black sheets started to roll upwards, revealing bright purple light that poured into the dark room. Giovanni started to stand, as he walked over to the glass behind the dark sheets covering it._

 _The black sheets were finally gone, to reveal a large tank behind Giovanni's office. The man put a hand on the glass, as a creature floated in a purple liquid with several tubes connected to it._

" _We are going to use him," Giovanni said. The creature was curled up in a ball, with a long tail curled around his body. He had three balls for fingers, and two horns on his head. He was black as night, and had a golden spike on his right shoulder and a golden tip on his tail._

" _Master Giovanni, I must warn you, subject 321 isn't ready, releasing him could be catastrophic_" the scientist was stopped by Giovanni's hand._

" _Let's just consider this a test run, I want to see him in action, and I want Leah dead, I have exhausted my patience, and my own organization has failed me, subject 321 can hunt Leah down using that rag, and then end her once in for all," Giovanni said. The room tried to protest, knowing very well that subject 321 was beyond deadly, but Giovanni was set in his ways._

" _We can't control him one hundred percent, he does not have a sense for right and wrong, he could turn on us!" the scientist said. Giovanni shook his head, before turning back towards the creature._

 _Giovanni pulled out a tube full of red liquid from his pocket, he shook the thick liquid around a few times before handing it to the scientist._

" _I was saving that for a rainy day, he will listen to our commands, do what you will with the blood, and ready the aircrafts, we are going hunting," Giovanni said._

Elsewhere~

"So what are you three going to do now that Ho-Oh joined our cause?" Dawn asked. Entei and the others seemed to be a little lost, they weren't expecting their master to join us on our mission.

"It is only right for us to join you, we live to protect our master, and now that he is in your hands, we now live to protect you," Suicune said. Raikou nudged my back, and lowered his head, I scratched his head, and felt the static flow through my body gently.

"Great just what we need, more pokémon," Misty mumbled. Dawn shoved Misty, making her fall onto the grass, Misty shouted curse words at Dawn as Lupe quickly went into action to stop them from fighting.

"Listen I have been thinking," I said. Shadow and the others turned to me, and Misty and Dawn stopped fighting to listen.

"What is it Leah, we are all ears," Shadow said. Lugia crouched low to listen to me, as Entei's fur waved in the wind.

"I train all these pokémon, and if we are gathering more pokémon its only right that others get the option to train them," I said. I slowly took out Ho-Oh's ball, and could feel the heat radiating from the ball, as I approached Dawn.

Dawn looked at me with big eyes, as I took her hand and placed the ball into her palm.

"Dawn, will you train Ho-Oh?" I asked. Misty protested, as Dawn rubbed her head and stroked the ball gently.

"I don't know, training the sky guardian is such a high honor," Dawn said. I smiled, she could do it, Misty snorted as she shouted that Dawn wasn't a good pick.

"Oh so you are picking favorites now, that's just nice, why don't you give her a gold star," Misty said. I sighed, guess I have to be fair to everyone don't I?

"Misty, you are a water trainer it's only right if you train Lugia," I said. Lugia seemed a little upset, as Misty's eyes grew wide and she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh my God, really?" Misty said. I rolled my eyes, as I tossed her Lugia's ball, Misty almost didn't catch it, as she smiled wildly.

"There is everyone happy?" I said. Dawn was rubbing her cheek against Ho-Oh's ball, as Misty ran over and hugged Lugia's leg.

"What about us?" Raikou said. I thought for a second, we needed to divide the three pokémon among the three trainers.

"I call Suicune," Misty said. The girl ran over to the blue creature and threw her arms around her, Suicune seemed to not mind, as Raikou nudged my back once again.

"Dawn you take Entei," I said. Dawn squealed with delight as she looked at the mighty creature that seemed curious of her.

"Remember they are still my pokémon, I am just letting you train them," I said. Misty rolled her eyes, as I tossed Dawn and Misty a ball, so they could catch their new partners.

"I am assuming I will be working with you then," Raikou said. I nodded my head, the giant cat seemed to be purring as he nudged a pokéball on my waist and his form vanished into red light.

"I will be very honored to fight by your side," Raikou's voice said. I felt something click, and weight was added to the empty pokéball.

Dawn immediately brought out Entei once he was bonded with her, Entei sat on the grass as Dawn stroked his mane. Misty seemed satisfied with her two water pokémon, as she smiled warmly, it was the first time I've seen that look on her face.

"I hope you are making the right choice," Shadow whispered to me. I cringed, I hoped I was making the right decision too, because right now they looked like they had no idea what they were doing.

"Well our team is looking pretty good, what's next on the list?" Lupe asked. Shadow put his hand on his chin as he thought, perhaps we could focus on training right now, we might need that, and we don't want to get overwhelmed.

"I think right now we need to lay low, we still need to train those two," Shadow said. I cringed once more, as I watched Dawn brushing Entei's fur, and Misty yelling at Dawn once again.

"You aren't brushing right, its three strokes to the right and then to the left, you are such a novice, you are going to hurt him!" Misty yelled. Dawn threw her brush at Misty, before taking out another brush and continuing her work.

"Too bad you have to train them, Leah" Shadow said. I felt sweat dripping down my face, they were going to be imposable to train, teamwork would be the hardest thing to teach them.

"Good luck," Lupe snickered. I kicked Lupe's tail, making him scream in pain, as I stormed off.

I just wanted some food, I was starving, and everyone else was too busy checking out their new partners to care about my problems. I sat underneath a tree far from Misty and Dawn's arguing, and tried to relax, but my mind was going a million miles per hour.

Misty and Dawn needed vigorous training and we didn't have that much time, Team Rocket have already created a shadow mewtwo and a shadow Lugia, there were still several more legendaries they needed, but just two of them could do so much damage.

Shadow may think that I am participating just to stop Giovanni, but if I find him, I will kill him.

"So much anger, us cats can sense a human's emotions better than any other species," Raikou's voice said. Suddenly a bright light appeared, and a giant figure was sitting on the grass.

Raikou laid down next to me, watching the sunset unfold in front of us. Raikou closed his eyes for a split second, as the breeze ruffled his fur.

"I would like to know what is bothering you," Raikou said. I shrugged my shoulders, it's not like it was anything new, it has always bothered me.

"Look I was deceived by bad people and I want revenge alright, nothing too complicated," I said. Raikou seemed to be listening but I couldn't really tell, since his eyes looked groggy.

"You know, revenge is like drinking poison and hoping the other person dies, and once you get your revenge, there will always be that empty void, a void that can never be filled, and you keep thinking it can by inflicting more revenge on the false accusation that it will fill your void," Raikou said. I snickered, Raikou sounded like someone I knew very well.

"You sound like my friend Shadow," I said. Raikou chuckled, before shifting his paws a little.

"Do you know what happened to the Brass Tower?" Raikou asked. I blinked, what was he talking about?

"The what now?" I said. Raikou looked at me gently, as I looked back with curious eyes.

"The Brass Tower was created to appease Ho-Oh, but the three of us lived in there, and when lightning struck we died in that fire, we cried for help in the fire, but the humans never came to rescue us, they ran right past us trying to save their own hide," Raikou said. I looked at the mighty beast, he actually died in a fire?

"Wow, I had no idea, how did you get revived?" I said. Raikou hummed, before looking towards the sky.

"Ho-Oh revived us, and believe it or not, I wanted revenge on the selfish humans who abandoned us, all of us did, Ho-Oh didn't try to stop us, and we burned down the entire village that surrounded the brass tower, but once we saw the destruction we caused, we saw that we were hurting innocent people, and it started to hurt us."

"But I won't hurt innocent people, just Giovanni, I am sad for you, but you don't understand my situation," I said. Raikou lowered his head, my heart was beating fast, he didn't understand, Giovanni was horrible, and I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of him!

"Your friends trust you, I can sense it, once you hurt Giovanni, who's next, I know you aren't just going to stop there," Raikou said. My heart stopped, how did he know?

"I-I, Red deserves it too!" I screamed. Raikou shook his head, I didn't care that I was breaking morals by ending someone's life, Red was worst than Giovanni, I was saving him for last.

"Will you be satisfied once he is dead, is that what you really want?" Raikou said. I felt my face growing hot, this was what I wanted, I could never forgive them, and I refused to allow them to keep hurting other people.

"Of course this is what I want," I said. Raikou shook his head once more, I was getting irritated, he didn't know anything about me, he was just a stupid cat!

"I think you are using your anger as a cover up for being hurt, you think that killing them will take the pain away, but it won't," Raikou said. I screamed in anger, I was done with him, I had a splitting headache from holding my rage in, I needed to go take a walk.

I stormed off from Raikou, my fists were clenched and my face was red. I took off towards the forest, ignoring the concerned calls of Raikou and the others. Who did he think he was, thinking he knew my problems, thinking he could lecture me on my choice to kill Giovanni and Red!

I dropped next to a creek, my hatred for them burns brighter than any other emotion in my body, I didn't care if I had to die to get my revenge, it will happen!

I was shocked to feel a tear dripping down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, warriors don't cry, especially over stupid things like that, and I wasn't hurt, I was just angry beyond reason.

I heard something crunch in front of me, I saw an outline in the fog, I realized it was Shadow, I couldn't completely see him, but I knew he was coming closer.

"Go away Shadow, I am fine," I said. Suddenly two glowing purple eyes pierced the fog, wait, shadow didn't have eyes like that.

I suddenly felt a crushing grip around my throat even though nothing was there, I couldn't breathe as my veins popped out of my skin. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, as I was slowly hoisted in the air by some mysterious force.

Suddenly the figure stepped out of the shadows, my vision was starting to get hazy as I looked at my attacker. He looked like a horror version of a mewtwo, his whole body was black, expect for a golden spike on his shoulder, and a golden tip on his tail.

I was slammed on the ground, I screamed in pain as I tried to push myself up off the dirt. I quickly grabbed the shield attached to my back, and threw it as hard as I could at the creature, I was shocked when he caught the shield easily with one hand. I just sat there gawking, as he threw it back with ten times more force than I used to throw it at him.

I was immediately knocked backwards by the shield, my ears were ringing as I tried to pick myself up to fight.

The mewtwo easily caught up to me and loomed over me, his purple eyes gleamed in the darkness. I regained my vision, as I picked myself off the ground and ran towards camp as fast as I could, Shadow was the only one who was powerful enough to stop this creature.

I snatched my shield up, and ran into the forest, within seconds I was back to camp, I was yelling frantically, as the creature rose from the forest and charged up a ball of light in his hands.

I wasn't fast enough to dodge, as the blast of light hit me, it felt like a hundred knives were digging into my skin, the pain was excruciating. I screamed in pain, as my body sizzled from the attack, my shield bounced away from me, as Raikou sprung into action, covering my body with his.

Rayquaza jumped out of his ball, roaring with anger, as he charged up a dragon pulse. I heard rumbling from a distance away, and soon enough the sky was full of hundreds of aircrafts. The mewtwo floated in front of all of them, as he stared at us with lifeless eyes.

I struggled to pick myself up, Shadow and the others got ready to fight, as Misty released Suicune and Dawn unleashed Entei and Ho-Oh. Entei shot a flamethrower at the mewtwo, but the flames just crashed against an invisible barrier.

Suddenly the flames shot back towards Entei, and exploded catching all of us in the blast. Lupe quickly put up a safety barrier, shielding us from most of the blast, but he was no good for combat.

Shadow created a ball of light in his hands, before shooting a powerful blast of energy at our enemy. The same thing happened to Shadow's attack, it just crashed into an invisible barrier, and disappeared like it was sucked into a black hole.

"Attack all together, he can't block us all," Shadow yelled. Suddenly Entei, Raikou and Suicune charged their signature attacks, Ho-Oh charged a hyper beam, and Lugia charged a wind attack.

Rayquaza cloaked himself in green light, and then everyone released an attack even Lupe who was scared to attack. The mewtwo didn't move, as all the attacks hit him dead on, a large explosion shook the ground, and smoke covered the night sky.

We were all panting as we waiting for results, suddenly the smoke swirled in a ball, and then vanished, as the mewtwo stuck out his two arms to the side, he wasn't even scratched!

Mewtwo charged towards us, Raikou tried to shoot lightning at him, but his entire body was thrown aside by the creature's telekinesis. Raikou slammed on the ground, several feet away, I screamed as the mewtwo slammed on the spot I used to be.

Why was he coming after me? My heart was beating fast as I dodged the creature's attacks. Entei jumped on the Mewtwo, but he knocked Entei aside without even looking at him.

Rayquaza roared as he swirled around Mewtwo, trying to help me escape, but Mewtwo just teleported out of Rayquaza's grasp. I screamed as my body was enveloped in a purple light, and thrown towards the sky.

I could only watch as the aircrafts opened fired on my friends, I screamed as bullets rained down on them. I couldn't help, because my body was being thrown across the sky, I could only hope that they prepared enough to survive.

My body crashed down on the ground below, knocking the air out of me and probably breaking a few ribs. I screamed in pain, I couldn't move, my body was immobilized, I was extremely far from my friends, and I couldn't move to help save them.

I wanted to move, but my body refused to listen. I could only watch as a figure lowered itself from the sky and landed in front of me, his tail swished as his glowing emotionless eyes started at me.

I was picked up by his telekinesis, and I was leveled to where I could see straight into his eyes. I saw the Mewtwo's arm start to shift into a long sharp black blade, I screamed as he slowly stuck the blade into my body, tears streamed down my face as the blade went straight through my body.

He took out the blade out of my shoulder, before looking at me, did I see the slightest bit of satisfaction in his eyes?

I screamed as he stabbed the blade into my chest, and then once more into my stomach, before I was dropped onto the ground. I wheezed, as my vision grew hazy from the pain, the Mewtwo slowly walked away, his blade shifting back into his hand, leaving me to die alone on the forest floor.

I coughed as I pulled up my shirt to expose the wound, I had seconds to live, and the only thing I was thinking about, was the fact that I died at the very hands of the person I wanted to kill.

 _Giovanni had finally won, and I could feel him smiling._


	15. New Plan

**Well, the last chapter was a little bit intense right? Did anyone die? Well, I don't know, you are going to just have to keep reading hahaha (I know I am chaotic and leave people on cliffhangers just hang in there.) Well you all have waited long enough I now welcome you to the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

" _Wake up Leah, you can't die, you need to hang in there," I yelled. I jabbed another shot of adrenaline into her system, before slamming my hands on her chest and trying to pump air into her lungs._

 _She wasn't breathing, and her wounds were dire. She had a stab wound in her shoulder and another one right in her stomach, I put my head to her chest, and started to freak out when I didn't hear a heartbeat._

" _Leah you have to fight this, I need your help, or you won't make it," I said. I noticed the aircrafts from my camp, and I knew she was in trouble, Charizard could smell the bloodbath, and her scent led me to her by using Charizard._

 _I wish I would have been able to be here faster, but the battle was so quick, they didn't stand a chance against that thing._

 _I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't, she didn't deserve this, and I wouldn't let her die. I applied pressure on her wound, my hands were soaked in her blood, as I quickly tore off pieces of my shirt and wrapped it around her wounds._

 _Charizard roared frantically, he knew we were losing her, the only thing keeping her heart beating was the adrenaline. Her risk for getting an infection was very high too, it was a nasty wound, and I was afraid for her life._

 _I kept performing CPR on her, I stuck my lips to hers and blew air into her lungs, I knew she would rather die than let me save her life, but I wouldn't allow her to make that choice._

 _Suddenly her chest started moving up and down again, I breathed a sigh of relief, but just in case I shot another pump of adrenaline in her system. I had it just in case something like this happened, and I was glad that it did its job._

 _I knew she was strong, but seeing her in such a state made me realize she was delicate too. Charizard nudged a kit over to me, I quickly grabbed something to disinfect the wound, and I cleaned all the dirt and grime out of it._

 _The stab wound of her shoulder was not as bad as the one on her stomach, the wound on her stomach was the one killing her. Once the area was clean, I started to stitch up her wound, she would be okay for now, and I couldn't express how happy I was that she was alive._

 _Once her wound was stitched up, I slowly lifted up her black hoodie to expose her shoulder wound. Oh God, what she would do to me if she found out about this, she probably wouldn't even let her friends see her without her hoodie on, I couldn't imagine how she would react if she knew I saw her like this._

 _I did the same thing to her shoulder wound, before putting my head to her chest to listen for her heartbeat. She would be okay, she would wake up soon, and I needed to leave._

" _One day we will see each other on better terms," I whispered. Charizard looked sad to leave her, but we couldn't stay and he knew that._

 _I hopped on Charizard and took one last look at her before heading out, I was sorry for what had happened to her, but I was glad I could help in some way._

~Current Time~

Air rushed into my lungs, as I shot up as quickly as I could. I screamed in pain when something felt like it rammed its sharp body into my side, I looked around frantically, where was I? What happened?

I screamed again when I noticed I my hoodie was missing and I was in nothing but my bra. I screamed angrily, whoever did this was going to get a sword in the chest, I didn't care who it was NO ONE stripped me and got away with it!

I covered myself even though no one was looking, speaking of swords, I think I remember now, oh yeah, didn't I almost die?

I felt a sharp pain again, I clinched my teeth before looking at my wound. Wait, why was it stitched up? My hand was shaking uncontrollably, I felt full of energy even though my body wouldn't respond to my commands.

"Why do I have this much energy?" I said. My heart was pounding in my chest heavily, I had no idea why every muscle in my body was twitching, and why my heart was beating so fast.

Suddenly I remembered everything, I was stabbed, my friends were attacked, and I was separated. I was out like a light, but someone stitched up my wounds and freaking stripped me! I don't care how hurt I look, you leave me be regardless if I am dying or not, I would rather die anyways then let some creepy person look at me while I am knocked out with my hoodie off.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't move without feeling like I was stabbed all over again. I had to find my friends, I knew they were powerful, but what if they got attacked and stabbed by that psycho Mewtwo?

I had a few broken ribs from that crazy fall, but I would be okay. I screamed out in pain when I tried to sit up more, I clawed my way to my hoodie and snatched it up. It was dirty and ripped, I was so disappointed, now I would have to get a new one.

I knew I couldn't put it on, it was all gross and destroyed. I put my hands on the ground, and tried to lift myself off of the dirt, but I felt a sharp pain and I fell on my back again.

"I can't move," I said. I tried to sit up, and thankfully I could, not without a few grunts of pain first though.

I wondered who the person was that saved me, I was out, but I could hear a voice, telling me to hang on. They must be bashful if they ran off before I woke up, perhaps they just didn't want to be thanked or something?

Did I die? I couldn't tell, but for a second it felt like I wasn't here anymore, so whoever they were, they definitely saved my life.

But it would have been a little nice if they didn't ditch me in the forest, and strip me down and leave me bleeding on the ground. Yeah, that would have been REALLY nice if they didn't do any of that.

I was about to pass out from the pain, but for some reason I didn't, mostly because I needed to find my friends. I pushed through the pain and got myself to my knees, I was biting my lip so hard it was starting to bleed.

I put one hand on the ground and used it to help me on my feet, I wobbled a little bit when I felt my brain start to spin, but I made it. I was panting, my heart was still going wild in my chest, but I guess it was helping a little bit.

I didn't know where to look, but I was going to try and track my friends down, for all I know they were captured, or worst, they were slaughtered.

I couldn't explain the anxiety I was feeling, I was very scared, I was injured and could hardly stand, I was in no condition to fight. I had Rayquaza's ball, but I released him when we were fighting our enemy, so I now had no way of finding them from the air.

I took a step, and it felt like I was walking on heated glass. I cursed, before taking another step, but this time I fell on my knees. I screamed in frustration, there was no way a stab wound was going to keep me from finding my friends, I wouldn't let it.

My whole body was shaking, I couldn't hold on much longer, black dots were starting to cloud my vision but I tried my best to shake them away. Suddenly I heard bushes rustle, I cursed again, hoping it wasn't an enemy.

"Murr," something said. I rolled my eyes, that's just it, I was going to die today, I didn't know what I did to upset the universe, but apparently it was really pissed off this week.

Suddenly something popped out of the bushes, it had a pink body and stubby arms, it looked like a big ball, with tiny little yellow feet. I suddenly recognized it as a whismur, it looked at me with its black eyes, before jumping up and down and making a noise.

"Aster where did you run off to, you know we have a job to do," a voice said. I couldn't hang on anymore, I knew I was done for when the unknown voice stepped out of the trees wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but I couldn't stop myself from slipping back to unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was on a bed, I quickly looked over my body to see if I was missing any limbs or if any needles were stuck in me, but I was surprised to see that I had healing cream on my wounds, and a rag on my forehead.

"Mum?" a voice said. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that, I calmed down when I saw it was just the same whismur I saw earlier. Wait, wasn't this pokémon with a Team Rocket grunt?

"Look whismur, just show me the way out of here, and your master doesn't have to get hurt," I said. The whismur seemed to not understand me, it shook its head violently, before jumping up and down.

"Actually her name is Aster, and that's mighty rude to just attack someone out of the blue," a voice laughed. I slowly started to move my arm towards my bracelet, but it seems like my movements were detected, "Leah put your arm down, don't be a stick in the mud, come over here and say hi."

Okay why was she being overly friendly? I squinted in the darkness, until I could make out a figure in the doorway, she stepped out into the lamp's light, and I could see a well made Team Rocket uniform adoring her.

"Listen here lady, I don't know who you are, but you are about to get your teeth knocked in if you don't tell me what's going on," I said. The girl laughed, before her whismur named Aster, hid behind her legs.

"The name is Zinnia, I am pretty sure you have heard of me since you and I met like two years ago, but that's fine if you want to be boring and not remember me," Zinnia said. I scratched my head, who the heck was Zinnia?

"Sorry but usually all the Team Rocket I come across are usually missing a few limbs by the time I am done with them, so if I had met you before, I would definitely remember," I said. Zinnia, sighed before looking at Aster and patting her head.

"Oh you are such a good girl, leading me to Leah, even though she apparently have amnesia, don't worry Aster, we will help her remember," Zinnia said. I saw the strange girl take a deep breath, before walking over to me and hitting me over the head with her fist, "How on EARTH do you not remember me, I helped you get RAYQUAZA, the freaking God of the skies!"

I cried out in pain, as I rubbed the spot she hit, she called THAT helping me remember her?

"Murr," Aster said. Zinnia crossed her arms, before waiting for my response. I remember her now, but I didn't remember because of her hitting me over the head with her fist.

"Yeah I remember now, you are the crazy lady that randomly found me and told me I had to save the world," I said. Zinnia nodded her head, before she started to take off her Team Rocket uniform.

"Ah I feel so free, that uniform was just so tight, and it's good to be able to relax for a bit y'know," Zinnia said. Suddenly her features started to match her old self that I remembered two years ago.

She had short black hair and brown eyes, with a black shirt and red designs on her chest, along with a cape that looks like it was burned a little and ripped. She had short shorts on, with long socks going up her leg.

"Why on earth are you with Team Rocket, I thought you were supposed to protect the world," I said. Zinnia seemed a little offended, as she sat on the bed and laid back with her arms behind her head.

"Listen here, I am not with Team Rocket, to be honest I thought you would know me a little better than that, I know all about you, so technically you should know what I am doing," Zinnia said. This girl was nuts, I had no idea what she is saying most of the time, but it was good to know she was an ally.

"Can you just explain what you are doing with Team Rocket?" I said. Zinnia sat up, as Aster jumped on the bed and stared at me with her black eyes.

"Alright fine, fine, you know how Team Rocket is making shadow pokémon, well, if they are to complete it, it could be a disaster for the world, so I traveled here to help stop it," Zinnia said. I blinked, so apparently she was just going to join Team Rocket and just stop it on her own?

"So what's your plan, please tell me you have a plan," I sighed. Zinnia's eyes seemed to brighten, as she smiled wildly.

"Aren't you just a smart one, of course I have a plan, and it's a great one too," Zinnia said. I rolled my eyes, as Zinnia got off the bed and rummaged through some drawers next to the bed.

Zinnia handed me some blue prints, before clearing her throat, "So you know that Team Rocket is making shadow pokémon, but that isn't the worse part, they are going to try and make a false God."

I shook my head, what did she mean by a false God?

"They have already created shadow mewtwo, what else do they need?" I said. Zinnia seemed to get a dark look in her eye, as she pointed to the blueprints.

"They are going to try and create Arceus, the most powerful pokémon in the entire universe, we have months until he is created," Zinnia said. I scratched my head, what's the big deal about Arceus? They need DNA from him first, and there is no way they will be able to find him.

"Don't fret over it, they need DNA from him, and no one has even seen Arceus, they will never be able to find him," I said. Zinnia shook her head before tapping on the blueprints.

"Those blueprints I gave you, they are secret files for creating a dimensional portal that will lead them to Arceus, they aren't making the shadow pokémon for this world, they are going to release them on Arceus and create an even stronger version from his DNA," Zinnia said. My heart started to thump in my chest even faster than before, it was so much worse than I could have imagined.

"If they get to Arceus, we can kiss our world goodbye, how do we even stop them, their shadow pokémon are ten times stronger than my pokémon," I said. Zinnia seemed excited as she took the blueprints, and took me by the shoulders.

"I have the greatest plan in history," Zinnia said. Was it wrong of me to be a little scared of Zinnia right now? I mean, she is freaking crazy and we all know it.

"What is it," I said cautiously. Zinnia smiled, before shaking me vigorously and squealing.

"Don't you see, it's so obvious, I joined Team Rocket to help track you down so I can help you catch Arceus, he is the only one that even has a chance to terminate the shadow pokémon, but we have to get to him before Team Rocket does," Zinnia said. My mouth dropped open, she expected ME to catch the God of the universe? Nuh uh, that would NEVER work, this girl was crazier than I thought.

"Okay you are insane, and I am going to leave now, goodbye," I said. I tried to move, but my muscles refused to budge, I didn't know what was happening to my body, why couldn't I move?

"Oh yeah, I paralyzed your muscles, so now you have to listen to me, I injected you with a little Arbok poison when you were knocked out, just a little so you can't move it must have kicked in, it's kind of like using glare on you y'know," Zinnia said. I glared at Zinnia angrily, but now I had to listen to her.

"Listen my pokémon can't go against Arceus, it's like asking for a toddler to go against a body builder, not going to happen," I said. Zinnia rolled her eyes like the answer was too obvious, I wasn't stupid, I couldn't even get to Arceus, and I don't even know anything about him.

"That's why I made a list of pokémon that will help you, you need to get a few Gods on your side, and then you will be able to get to Arceus and make him your partner," Zinnia said. The girl handed me a list, and my eyes almost popped out of my head, the list was impossible!

"Team Rocket was sent out to collect your body, but I knew where you were, luckily I found you first, well actually someone else found you first, and then told me exactly where you were, the good thing is they need your blood to control the shadow pokémon, so as long as you aren't captured, we have all the time in the world," Zinnia said. I actually hope Zinnia doesn't find me anymore, this girl was asking me to commit suicide basically.

"Listen I know you are trying to help, but my only mission is to kill Giovanni, once he is dead, Team Rocket will fall apart, and then no more shadow pokémon, there is no need to go to Arceus and collect all these Gods, it's just a waste of time," I said. Zinnia rubbed her chin, I couldn't tell if she was thinking or giving me the stink eye.

"Looks like I am going to have to bribe you huh, listen here, if you go along with my plan, I can tell you exactly where Red is hiding," Zinnia said. My blood started to boil, she KNEW where Red was and didn't tell me?

"You little_"

"Now before you get all mad, listen, if you kill Giovanni there will just be another leader and another, the only way to truly get rid of Team Rocket is by stopping this crisis, you have to trust me on this one, as one of the Draconid people, it is my duty to make sure the world is safe, and you are the only one who the Gods will find worthy."

I tried to move my muscles, I was going to punch her in the face, how dare she keep Red from me, she was dead as soon as I got my hands on her.

"Leah, I am going to go now, the poison will wear off in an hour, I will find you in a week, take the list and help me save this world just like you did two years ago," Zinnia said. I glared at Zinnia, she was leaving because she knew I would attack her and force her answer out when the poison wore off.

"Zinnia I swear, don't you dare leave," I screamed. Zinnia started to back away, as I screamed curses at her.

"Remember the plan Leah, you are the only one who can save us," Zinnia said. I then had to watch my only lead to Red slip away from me, as I screamed at Zinnia to come back, but she was gone


	16. Rash Decisions

**Wow Zinnia is one crazy chick, but she is the reason Leah has Rayquaza so she can't be that crazy, am I right? This is the part of the story where things get deeper, because now Leah has a quest that she needs to complete in order to get her revenge on Red, and we all know Leah will do anything to get her revenge…**

Chapter 16

Every vein in my body felt as if it were burning, my heart seemed to be overwhelmed by thousands of emotions I was feeling, Zinnia knew where Red was, and that lying bastard wouldn't be able to run from me forever. Shadow says my anger is just to cover up my hurt, but my anger makes me stronger, I don't care who I have to hurt in the process, if anyone gets in my way they are gone.

My head was spinning, the arbok poison was wearing off, but the more I sat here, the more the darkness consumed me. I was going to tear Zinnia apart, she is no longer a friend if she is hiding Red's location, and once I find her, she is going to hardly be able to talk.

My muscles were tensing up as they reacted to the poison, but the good news was that I could move my head. I groaned, this sucked, everything in my body was paralyzed, and my friends were probably bleeding out somewhere in the woods. The faint light of a lamp was glowing softly in the darkness, the little cabin I was in must have belonged to someone, I doubt Zinnia had permission to use it.

 _Aha!_ I could move my toes, something about being able to move again makes me appreciate life. I suddenly felt a very heavy pain coming from my stomach and shoulder, ugh it's killing me.

Did Zinnia perhaps drug me up when I was out? The medicine must have worn out, so now I am left with two stab wounds and a whole heaping pile of pain.

Suddenly the heavy feeling on my chest vanished, and my muscles felt relaxed. I quickly shot up and glared at everything around me, Zinnia couldn't have gone far, I will find her, and she WILL tell me where Red is hiding.

I slid off the bed, and stormed towards the door, but before I yanked it open, I remembered my friends. I needed to find them, but would I sacrifice my only lead to Red just to make sure they were safe?

I bit my lip, I knew I was a horrible person, but I just couldn't let Zinnia escape with that information.

I opened the door and stepped outside, but immediately my face turned pale white, the freaking cabin was on an island in the middle of a rushing RIVER.

"Zinnia!" I screamed angrily.

~Elsewhere~

"Come on the illusions won't last forever, we need to find Leah and quickly," Lupe said. Why did WE have to risk OUR lives for Leah, I mean come ON, it's obvious that she's dead, I would bet Gyarados on it. I mean I am not heartless, I will give her a proper burial if we happen to come across her mangled body, but we shouldn't go looking for her.

I mean we hardly made it out of there alive, Lupe teleported us out of range, and left realistic illusions behind that looked like we died in the attack. Team Rocket I think is the organization obsessed with these four, I would really like to know why Team Rocket hates them so much, that would be nice.

Also how many freaking mewtwos are there? I thought they were legendary, but apparently not since I have seen four so far. UGH, look at Lupe just blindly looking for Leah, he's an idiot, he is wasting his energy.

I rolled my eyes as I followed these idiots, my arms were crossed as Shadow tried to pick up Leah's brainwaves.

"Rayquaza give us some cover and create some mist," Lupe said. Rayquaza roared before charging up into the sky and circling around some clouds. I guess the dragon was a little useful, he was doing more than everyone else here, especially Dawn, UGH, Dawn is the most annoying little brat I have ever met in my life.

"In a survival situation usually the injured creature gets left behind so the healthy pokémon can survive," I said. I didn't say it very loud, but Dawn had ears like a braviary and immediately she snapped her head to look at me.

"How about we leave you, because you are the least helpful in the group," Dawn said. I rolled my eyes, I am completely helpful, without me they would have died a long time ago by freaking toxic gas! Dawn just likes to spit venom, I don't understand why though, what am I doing wrong? I am just stating the facts, they could have Leah's body, and the group will try to save her only to get caught and see she was dead anyways.

I personally think that they just need to forget about her, friends will just hurt you in the end, they will move on, but they will leave you behind.

 _No Misty, stop thinking about it, you are passed this,_ I thought. Even though the wound was closed, it still left a scar, and for that very reason I will never be able to find friends. My sisters say it's because of my personality, to be honest I have no idea what they are talking about, I have a great personality!

"Dawn you walk like a disabled squirtle, learn to act like a decent human being," I said. Dawn stopped and suddenly got extremely stiff, she clenched her fists and whipped around so fast the wind from her movement slapped me in the face.

"One of our own is out there probably hurt, and all you can think about is the way I walk?" Dawn yelled. I shrugged my shoulders, it was a very distracting thing, and how on earth was I not supposed to look at the way she was walking?

The mist started to settle in the forest, making my hair stick to my face, I used to keep in up in a ponytail, but over the years I just let it grow out. Dawn marched over to me and poked me in the chest with her finger, I flinched at the movement, I wasn't used to being touched.

"Come on girls we don't have time for this," Lupe said. Shadow wasn't able to say anything since he was telepathically trying to reach Leah, but for some reason I could still sense that he was listening.

"No, Misty needs to hear every little bit of what I am about to say," Dawn said. I smirked, was Dawn going to try and insult me? That's fine, I am not a sissy, I can talk whatever insult she had planned, they were all horrible anyways.

"You are the biggest and meanest girl I have ever met in my life, I don't understand what lit the fire under your butt, but you only think of yourself and you need to stop, we are all worried sick about Leah, and you can only think of whatever annoys you in this world, no wonder you have no friends, they probably fled for their lives once they got a taste of your personality!" Dawn said. I blinked, what was that feeling I felt in my chest?

I opened my mouth to say something, but for some reason my body wouldn't allow it.

"I can guarantee any friend you have met doesn't even talk to you anymore, your own sisters were scared to death to talk to you because of the way you act, I am pretty sure the reason you just randomly tag along with people is because you are trying to force them to like you, but news flash, we will never accept you!"

Were these tears? They dripped down my face, and dropped on the ground near my feet. Why was I so hurt by what she said? Nothing she has said has ever cut me this deep before.

I looked towards Lupe, but he avoided eye contact, did he feel the same way? My chest felt heavy, and a giant lump formed in my throat, the way Dawn was looking at me, I felt like an outsider, someone who never belonged anywhere.

"F-Fine, if that's how you all feel, I will just let you die in the hands of Team Rocket next time," I spat. Dawn shot daggers at me as I ran away, they didn't chase after me, and honestly I didn't need any pity, they were all going to die anyways, they were walking a deadly path.

What was I thinking, trying to join these people? I already knew I had trouble making friends, why did I feel like this time would be different? Perhaps I just craved to have adventure and friendships like the old days, where I felt free and happy.

Those days are gone now, all that was left was this empty shell that everyone hated. Why didn't they ever call, why didn't they ever come visit? Did our adventure mean nothing to them? Did it mean nothing to… _him?_

My tears started to flow more heavily now as I ran through the forest trying to desperately get to that place of peace I longed for. It's been years since I last felt this way, mostly because I tried to hide my feelings under a thick shell of anger and hatred. I knew Dawn was right deep inside me, all my friends probably never wanted to do anything to do with me because of my attitude.

That's the only thing I can think of, I thought we had a good connection, but they stomped on my heart, I guess I deserved it. I was never wanted on their journey anyways, just like I was never wanted on Leah's journey.

I screamed when my foot hit nothing but air, and my entire body went tumbling down a muddy hill. I screamed some more, as mud collected in my mouth and my hair was matted with dirt and twigs. Suddenly I slammed on a whole bunch of smooth pebbles, my head was swimming, as I weakly picked my head up to see where I was.

My eyes had to adjust to the sparkling water in front of me, the sunlight nearly blinded me. I slowly picked up my knee, and held it for a second, it really hurt, and I must have cut it on a rock or something.

"Zinnia!" a voice screamed. I nearly jumped out of my skin thinking it was Team Rocket, but the voice was angry at something, and the voice was very familiar.

I quickly brought out Suicune's ball, and in a flash of white and red light my new companion appeared. Suicune stood on top of the river water, the water lapped over her paws as she stared at me with curious eyes.

"I think I heard someone down the river, mind giving me a ride?" I asked. Suicune gave me a smile, as she walked over to me and bowed, allowing me to ride her. Once I was securely on her back, she bounded across the water, avoiding the rushing waves.

Suddenly a small rocky island appeared in the middle of the river, supporting a tiny cabin lodged in the boulders. Suicune stopped by the island, allowing me to hop onto the rocks, and make my way towards the cursing voice ahead of me. Wow she sounded really angry, oh, well that was a new word I have never heard before.

I slowly made my way towards the cabin to see a girl angrily throwing rocks at the river. I suddenly realized it was Leah, I wouldn't say I was necessarily glad to see her, but I guess I was a little relieved to know she was alive. I casually walked up to her as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the river.

"I cannot believe I am freaking stuck here, I hate this stupid island and its stupid river full of stupid_" Leah was stopped when I tapped on her shoulder. Leah screamed, before whipping around and punching me in the face.

I screamed in pain as the force knocked me into a boulder, I swore the rock cracked. I moaned in pain as I rubbed my sore nose, was it broken? Leah put her hands to her mouth, I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me, or if she was surprise that her hit didn't do as much damage as she thought it would.

"Oh gosh, I am SO sorry," Leah said. I couldn't believe her instinct is just to punch people, but at least she was trying to help me up, even though I refused to let her help.

"You are an absolute idiot, do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you, and here you are cursing the water, how on earth did you even get over here?" I yelled. Leah huffed as she crossed her arms, now that I was looking at her, she didn't have her hoodie did she? I tried to hold back my laughter, she was half naked, and stranded in the middle of the woods on an island.

Now was my time to tease her, I just couldn't help it, she deserved it anyways.

"Oh my I never noticed how small you are," I giggled. Leah cocked her head to the side, did she not even know what I was trying to say?

"Huh?" Leah said. I pouted, was she that clueless to where she didn't get the most basic girl insult around? I realized that Leah was just staring at me, while the rusty gears in her head started spinning. I just realized it was no fun to insult someone when they literally had zero percent clue of what you were talking about.

"Oh whatever, just never mind," I said. Leah shrugged her shoulders, before I looked her up and down. My eyes wandered to her stomach where a giant bleeding gaping wound stared back at me. I stepped back a little, there was no way she could have survived it, where did she even get her wound from?

Leah quickly noticed what I was looking at, and she tried to hide it with her hands. I saw one on her shoulder as well, she was in bad shape, I couldn't believe she could even stand.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Leah was silent, but suddenly she got very defensive as a fiery blaze lit in her blue eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, I am fine, and if you say anything about this wound you will be sorry, now give me your hoodie," Leah demanded. I blinked, was she serious about this.

"Uh, I don't think so you can go back and get your hoodie," I said. Leah had a dark cloud in her eyes, as she thrust her hand towards me demanding that I hand over the hoodie.

"Give it," Leah growled. I shook my head no and stood my ground, that was when Leah started to look a little evil.

"You will have to fight me for it," I yelled. Leah cracked her knuckles, and gave me the evilest smile I have ever seen.

"That can be arranged," Leah said.

~Later~

I was just about finished putting on Misty's hoodie, when I heard a familiar cry from the clouds. I shielded my eyes with my hand as Rayquaza descended from the sky with his tongue hanging out happily. Suddenly Raikou appeared on the other side of the river, his body melted into thin air and electricity traveled across the water and formed in front of me. Raikou's giant body appeared on the rocks in front of me, and I couldn't help but feel happy that my friends have found me.

Rayquaza landed on the rocks behind Raikou, carrying Dawn in his claws, and Lupe and Shadow on his back. Dawn was screaming like a banshee, I knew she didn't like heights, but yikes, did she have to be so loud?

Rayquaza gently dropped Dawn on the ground, before wrapping his body around me, and nudging me with his nose. His giant body made it impossible to see anything beyond his smooth green body, but I didn't mind, I could hear his powerful heartbeat as he purred gently.

Rayquaza opened his mouth, but before I could move out of the way, his giant tongue swiped over my body, drenching Misty's hoodie in his saliva. I screamed in disgust, as Rayquaza gave me a throaty laugh, before Raikou hid his face with his paw.

"Hey guys, why is Misty knocked out over here?" Lupe asked. I couldn't keep myself from giggling, Misty was knocked out cold, and didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.

Once Lupe saw me he quickly ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I squeaked as he lifted me up during his bear hug.

"I am happy to see you too Lupe, I am glad that you didn't die," I said. Lupe put me down, as Shadow approached me, I tried to avoid his gaze, and I prayed he didn't try and read my mind.

"How did you escape that creature, and more so how did you escape unscathed," Shadow said. I smiled awkwardly, I knew Shadow was at his breaking point, he could never know what happened, if he did, I would never have my chance at getting revenge on Giovanni.

"You know, that mewtwo couldn't really find me after I was separated from you all, and I just took shelter here until the mewtwo went away," I said. Okay, I was a horrible liar, I couldn't think of a fake story right off that bat, I hated being in the spotlight. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, it seemed like he took the bait, and decided to leave it alone.

"Ha, good thing we had my illusions, if not, we would be in some serious trouble, right Leah," Lupe said. He playfully elbowed me in the stomach, but he did it hard knowing I could handle it, but he didn't know he got me right in my stab wound.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I doubled over in pain, Shadow immediately was alarmed, when I tried to hide my pain. Lupe cocked his head to the side, probably thinking he must have been stronger than he thought.

"Leah, tell me what's going on right this instant," Shadow said. I put my hand up from him coming any closer, I felt a cold-sweat forming on my forehead, what was I going to say?

"Wow Lupe, you got me good, no need for alarm Shadow, I am just, uh, going through my, uh, menstrual cycle?" I said. I immediately cringed, what on earth was that? My menstrual cycle? Why on earth would that be my go to?

"Oh I had no idea I am so sorry, do you want some tea?" Lupe said. Shadow glared at me, before Lupe started to pat me on the back trying to soothe me.

Suddenly Shadow stormed towards me, and ripped Misty's hoodie up to reveal my stab wound. Shadow looked furious, I knew I was caught, I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the skull-splitting headache start to take over my brain. Shadow's powers were searching every inch of my brain, every memory, and every shred of pain that happened to me.

Lupe cowered away from Shadow, as Dawn started to step away. I felt a raindrop on my face, I slowly looked up to see storm clouds forming above us, and lighting flashing across the sky. Shadow was losing it, I needed to do something and quick, or he will cause too much attention.

"Shadow, it was nothing, I just got a little hurt," I said. The headache passed, as Shadow stepped back, and turned his back to me. His hands clenched together, as his tail angrily swished.

"You do not understand, you didn't just get hurt, you died."

I felt like I just got punched in the face, I died? The storm was getting worse, but I was too shocked to really say anything. I was gone? Shadow must have gone through every single detail during that time, I didn't even know I had actually died.

"This is the final straw, I thought we were ready, but I will not tolerate having one of my own dying, we will no longer be trying to stop Giovanni," Shadow said. I immediately started to get angry, Shadow wasn't in control of me, and I accepted the fact that I could die a long time ago.

"Shadow we knew this was dangerous from the beginning, I have almost died several times, why is this different?" I said. Shadow's eyes were starting to glow, as the storm clouds started to swirl, and heavy rainfall started.

"Because you did die, if someone didn't resuscitate you just in time you wouldn't be here!" Shadow said. By this moment every piece of clothing I had on was soaked, I could feel Rayquaza's gaze on me, but I ignored it.

"Shadow, everything we have done until now, you are just going to throw it all away?" I yelled. My voice could hardly be heard over the crashing lightning and rolling thunder, but Shadow still seemed to be able to hear me.

"YES, if it means you will be safe, we will never try and confront Team Rocket ever again, and that is final, I do not want to hear another word about it," Shadow said. I clenched my fists angrily, I couldn't stop myself from speaking, I was just too angry.

"You aren't my father Shadow!" I screamed. Shadow's gaze was stone cold, but inside his eyes I saw a little bit of hurt. I stormed away from Shadow and made my way to Rayquaza, I glared at the group before snatching Raikou's ball and retuning him without a word.

I hopped on Rayquaza, even though the dragon protested, before looking at the storm, and feeling the wrath in my heart.

"If you refuse to help me, I will take Giovanni on by myself, even if I don't come back alive," I said. Lupe yelled at me to come back, but Rayquaza was already flying towards the dangerous storm cloud hovering over the small island. I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone, I could kill Giovanni by myself.

 _Giovanni I am coming for you_


	17. Broken Ideas

**Hey everyone hopefully I will be getting a beta reader soon, because I am sixteen and my grammar isn't perfect because it just isn't hahaha. So please try not to get frustrated with me, I am trying my best, and I will improve the more I practice and learn. If you have some tips please PM me about them, I would love to learn how to write better! Alright here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

" _I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone, and I was fine on my own."_

 _Shadow could hear her thoughts loud and clear, she was trying to block him out, doing so was like tearing his heart out. Perhaps he was acting too much like her father she has never known, he was only trying to help. Without his guidance he was afraid she would languish and eventually die from her rash decisions._

 _She was a very smart girl, but her hatred for her enemies made her judgment hazy. Shadow needed to go after the girl, his heart was full of love for her, even though he was hard on her, it was only to help her out. He knew taking down Team Rocket was a bad idea, he thought that doing so in a healthy way would help solve this massive pile of anger._

 _Unfortunately, her hatred just boiled, and when Shadow refused to allow her to get her revenge she couldn't take it, and now she was determined to take down Team Rocket on her own._

 _Shadow was determined to save Leah before she was killed, he left Lupe in charge of the two girls, knowing very well what he was facing was far too dangerous for them. Shadow made his way through the clouds, tracking Leah's brainwaves, her anger made it almost impossible to track her._

 _It was nightfall now, and he has been tracking her for hours, each signal he received was getting weaker and weaker, he must be miles away from her now._

 _Perhaps if he pushed himself just a little harder, he could help save her from her gruesome fate._

~Elsewhere~

"Stupid Shadow and his stupid rules, I can do whatever I want he isn't in control of me," I said. I was on my back, looking at the stars as Rayquaza gently pushed his body through the sky, I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't really care, eventually we would appear somewhere, away from Shadow and the rest of the group.

I gently ran my hand along the misty clouds, was this my fate, flying around on Rayquaza hoping to finally get my revenge on Giovanni? I couldn't see my reflection, but I knew I looked like I haven't had any sleep for several days, my eyes were sunken in, with bags under my eyes. My hair was messy, and windblown, with mist sticking to my skin.

The spasmodic pain in my stomach kept me awake most of the time, which was good, I needed to be on guard. I finally lost Shadow, I could no longer feel his invading and piercing telepathy anymore. Rayquaza started to dip his head lower, making me sit up and hold onto his body.

"Shriiii," Rayquaza said softly. He was warning me that he was about to land, I didn't know exactly where, but Rayquaza seemed to know his way around the Kanto region. The giant dragon descended from the sky, his yellow eyes searching for a good place to land.

Within minutes we were at the bottom of a mountain connected to several other mountains standing tall. My first thoughts were Rayquaza was just tired and needed to land, but then I saw bright glowing lights in the distance and could tell where we were.

"So you took me to Pewter City, it's been a while since I have been here," I said. Rayquaza roared enthusiastically proud that he has taken me here, "Thanks for taking me here, but I do not remember Pewter City having a Team Rocket base, Rayquaza."

The dragon seemed a little disappointed, but he seemed to know something that I didn't. I put my hand over my stomach, the stinging pain radiating through my body was enough to make me consider going back. I was already weakened and would never move the same again, I could never fight the way I used to, it was now or never.

Perhaps I was being stupid, but I wasn't going to sit around all day and train for a day that would never come. Rayquaza floated beside me, as he rested his chin on my shoulder gently. I scratched his cheek, giving him the encouragement he needed to go right into battle.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, and settled into a giant beast's form. Raikou looked at me with concerned eyes, before scratching the ground with his claws as some sort of a soothing method.

"I sense panic in Pewter City, during my time roaming these lands I have come across some information regarding Team Rocket," Raikou said. The massive beast was creating a rift in the clouds, but the creature didn't seem to mind it. Raikou seemed to be hiding his fear, but I could see the layer of fear deep in his eyes.

"Panic?" I said. Raikou nodded his head, as lightning silently flashed above, I guess when Raikou got anxious, he created thunder storms.

"I sense the emotions of everyone in the city, they seem very anxious for some reason, and the information I have gathered is regarding a base hidden deep within the earth," Raikou said. The beast seemed to be listening to everything around him, as his head twitched frequently.

"Well, then let's get going and find out what's going on," I said. Raikou didn't seem to like the idea, but he followed me without a question. Rayquaza was too big to roam free, so I returned him to his ball, hoping he would be safer inside it.

My wound made it harder for me to walk, and I had to carefully wrap my arm around Raikou's thick body to steady myself. For some reason it wasn't really healing, it was pretty deep and painful, but it should be healing at least a little bit.

Raikou nudged me with his head, I felt the static run through my hair, and down my body, but it didn't hurt. Raikou tried to get me to ride on him, but I didn't want my pokémon to help me very much, I needed to be independent.

"You are stubborn, kind of like Entei in some ways," Raikou said. I chuckled, he had NO idea how stubborn I could actually be. The beast carefully guided me towards the city glowing faintly through the trees, I honestly needed a hospital, but I refused to go to one, because Team Rocket usually took advantage of those in the hospital.

I would be an easy target there, so I would just need to bite the bullet and handle my wound on my own. Suddenly Raikou stopped, I couldn't take it anymore I needed to sit down. I plopped on the grass, panting heavily, sure I was in no condition to fight, but my partners were.

Raikou licked my forehead with his scratchy tongue, before settling on the grass and watching the thunderstorm stir. Misty's hoodie was going to get destroyed, but she owed me a lot for putting up with her attitude all day and all night.

Once I regained my stamina, I walked into the city, Raikou was nuzzled safely in his ball, knowing very well that walking around with a pokémon from legends was probably not the best idea.

The city was bustling with police, red and blue lights flashed making me shield my eyes. Perhaps the anxiety of the people were connected to the police being everywhere, I do not understand why the people of the city feel safer with the police being around, they usually didn't do anything.

" _If you want to get your revenge, find the bar with the red door."_

I stopped, what on earth was that? Something just spoke to me, the voice was very deep and soulless, and it had no emotion whatsoever. The voice still left a shiver down my spine, almost like a cold hand gripped the base.

The bar with the red door? Was this voice trying to help me? To be honest I didn't really care, it was a lead and I was going to follow it, if it was a trap, at least I could fight through it. I strolled through the city, I got many disgusted looks from some of the people walking around the city. I know I looked like I just came from swimming in a muddy lake, but it was the only think I had right now and they were just going to have to deal with it.

Suddenly a tiny lit up joint caught my attention, considering the fact loud music was coming from it, I was assuming it was a bar. I felt sick, last time I went to a bar, things didn't go so well with me. I opened the door, and the strong smell of alcohol nearly made me gag, I quickly scanned the room for a red door, and luckily I spotted one right away.

 _Wow, this is a little too easy,_ I thought. The people in the bar were too busy gambling and drinking to notice me, as I slid towards the back of the room, and opened the red door. It was unlocked, as I slipped into the room behind it and closed the door. The room was dark, and a dusty wooden staircase lead down into the darkness below.

I swallowed hard, I was getting a little nervous, and so I decided to release Raikou. The beast appeared next to me with curious eyes, sparks started to fly around the room, as Raikou stepped on the squeaky stairs towards the unknown. His sparks lit the room a little bit, I could see boxes stored in the room that the staircase went towards, and an elevator.

Raikou stopped at the end of the staircase, before looking up and examining something glowing at the top of the elevator. I approached him, before running my hand along his yellow body, feeling the static in his fur, and his breaths steadily increasing with anxiety.

I knew this was a Team Rocket elevator, the giant red R kind of gave it away. The button on the elevator pad had a down button only, and it was glowing faintly. Someone threw a glass container at the door I just came from, making me jump half way to the ceiling. I mumbled insults, before pressing the button on the pad, the doors immediately opened up revealing a very fancy inside.

Plush red seats decorated the elevator, along with golden details all over the place, and painted legendaries decorating the ceiling. The designs must have been handmade, and must have taken hours to complete. Quartz lined the floor, as beautiful markings sparkled when I stepped into the elevator.

Raikou was a little concerned that he wouldn't fit, but after he squeezed in, there was enough room for me to be pressed against the wall on a red seat. Raikou mumbled, before the doors closed, and the elevator began descending downwards.

My heart was pounding, who knew what I would run into? Raikou faced the elevator as his butt pushed me into the wall, it was a little hard to breathe, but I needed him to be out just in case there was an ambush.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing a hallway, it had quartz tiles, mixed with black diamond shaped markings in the middle. Giant white columns held up the ceiling, as a black carpet with a red R rolled towards a giant wooden door. Raikou carefully made his way towards the center of the hallway, before we stood in front of the wooden door.

"I sense danger beyond here, and a high intensity of power, I think we should turn back," Raikou said. I could feel the intense power behind the door as well, but I wanted my revenge more than anything, so without thinking I opened the door.

Raikou got into a defensive stance, as the door slowly opened to reveal an arena. I took a deep breath, before stepping out into the arena. The darkness covered nearly every inch of the room, expect for a throne that sat in the middle of the arena with stairs ascending up to it.

"Oh Leah, still wanting to kill me I assume?" a voice said. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked, Raikou roared, as lightning burst out of his body hitting the lights and illuminating the arena. The lights flickered on, exposing a man in a black suit sitting on the throne, with his head resting on his two fingers.

"Giovanni," I growled. The man nodded his head, before picking up a wine glass and sipping on it mockingly. I was shocked, he was actually there, he wasn't an illusion, he was right there!

"How interesting, you seem to have grown, but even though you have grown, your intelligence has fallen, did you even think twice before coming here?"

I clenched my teeth, it didn't matter what my past mistakes were, all that mattered was that it was me and Giovanni, and it looked like Giovanni was alone for once, and I was ready to take what was mine.

"Do not worry dear Leah, my intentions are not to kill you anymore, you see, your blood is very precious, and if I were to kill you, I would only have a limited amount of it, my intentions are to capture you alive, and then, I can use as much of it as I want." Giovanni said. Raikou roared again, Giovanni simply smiled, as Rayquaza popped out of his ball, releasing a dragon pulse.

Giovanni took a sip of his wine, as the dragon pulse crashed against a barrier. Rayquaza seemed confused, as Giovanni put down his glass, and stood up, exposing his entire body for me to see. He had a suit on, with buttons on the side of his jacket, his undershirt was white, with a red tie, and his pants were black with brown leather shoes.

"I may need you alive Leah, but you don't have to be in one piece," Giovanni said. I stood my ground, as Giovanni started walking down the stairs with a crooked grin on his face. His eyes were wild and filled with excitement, even though his demonic smile showed a different story.

"You aren't doing anything to me Giovanni, your life ends today," I said. Raikou burst into action, his leaps taking him closer and closer to Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket seemed amused, as he swiped his hand to the side, sending Raikou flying towards the ground.

"That was rude Leah, and here I was going to explain something important to you," Giovanni said. Rayquaza wasted no time in spitting fire at the treacherous villain, but the fire swirled around Giovanni before dying out.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I will only allow your dying breaths," I said. Rayquaza roared, before charging towards Giovanni, the man smiled and opened his arms, allowing Rayquaza to charge right towards him.

Something flew from the balcony, and crashed into Rayquaza, tackling him until he fell to the ground. The creature landed beside Giovanni, swishing it's black tail, and looking at me with his purple eyes.

"You see shadow mewtwo lead you to me, and you were too focused on getting revenge, it was almost too easy to lead you to me, and you are much easier to capture now that my experiment has weakened you significantly," Giovanni said. Raikou recovered from Giovanni's attack, before picking himself up and shaking off the dirt from his fur.

"Raikou use thunderbolt!" I commanded. Raikou roared, as a bolt of lightning shot from his back, the attack was nullified as soon as it reached Giovanni. I was shocked, it didn't even look like shadow mewtwo even moved.

"It was even easier to separate you from you little friends, once my escaped experiment saw your wound, he refused to allow you to come after me, causing you to rebel and leading you straight to me, without much of a fight at all," Giovanni said. I couldn't believe it, Giovanni planned everything, every second of that fight was planned, and everything afterwards.

"His name is Shadow!" I screamed. Rayquaza recovered and started to charge up a hyper beam, and soon a giant blast of energy blasted towards Giovanni and his science experiment. Shadow mewtwo put up his hand, allowing the blast to hit it and absorb into his body.

Suddenly the force of the blast was returned towards Rayquaza, blasting him in the chest, and knocking him over. Rayquaza weakly roared, as scorch marks decorated his skin, his body was sizzling from the attack, I could hardly watch.

"Do you know what amuses me the most Leah, do you know what still tickles me to this day?" Giovanni said. Raikou shot another thunderbolt at Giovanni only to have it nullified, "What amuses me, is that deep in your soul you still care for Red even after what he did to you, you had different feelings for him didn't you?"

I screamed with anger, that was it, I was going to shred his skull! I ran towards Giovanni, my armor taking over my body, and my anger covering up the pain in my stomach. I got ready to punch Giovanni, but before I could, shadow mewtwo swooped in and grabbed me by my throat.

I couldn't breathe, as he lifted me up and stared at me with those emotionless eyes. He wasn't alive, how could he follow such a merciless man and live with himself? I knew shadow pokémon had no idea what was right from wrong, but they were downright robots! Forever destined to do whatever they were told, no matter what the task was.

I was thrown down the stairs, I screamed in anger as my body bounced down the stairs. I avoided most of the pain, because I was protected by my armor, but it took a serious beating.

I weakly picked myself up off the stairs, as shadow mewtwo leapt from the platform Giovanni was on, and landed behind me. I was slowly picked up from the ground, and slammed on the ground to his left, and then his right, the process repeated until my armor broke.

Pieces of metal went flying, my helmet was the only piece of armor intact, I flinched when it was ripped off of my head, and crushed by a powerful psychic energy. The shadow mewtwo threw the remains of my helmet at me feet, before standing above me.

"Subject 321, I want as many bones broken as possible, but be careful not to kill her, we need her alive," Giovanni said. I screamed in pain when shadow mewtwo stepped on my ankle.

 _Snap!_

I screamed again, as tears formed in my eyes, Raikou tackled the mewtwo, sinking his fangs into his shoulder. The mewtwo swatted Raikou away, but the beast recovered before jumping up in the air and slamming his paw into shadow mewtwo's face.

The mewtwo seemed hardly hurt, as Raikou leapt into the air again, only to be punched right in the cheek, causing Raikou to slam into the ground. I tried to get up, but my ankle was broken, making me fall on one knee.

"Stop making this difficult Leah, no one is coming to rescue you, you chose to leave them behind, now accept your new fate!" Giovanni hissed. Shadow mewtwo stood in front of me again, his arm transformed into that deadly blade I was familiar with, he slowly dragged the blade across my cheek, making a cut.

I watched helplessly as the shadow mewtwo leveled the blade near my heart, making Giovanni's eyes bulge.

"What are you doing, I command you to stop, you are going to kill her!" Giovanni yelled. Raikou weakly tried to get up, along with Rayquaza, as they both tried to run towards me, but their movement was restricted due to heavy gravity that held them to the ground.

Shadow mewtwo pushed the blade forward, but before it could reach my heart, something appeared behind me and blasted mewtwo away. I slowly turned my head to the right, trying to get a glimpse of what had saved me.

"Are you alright Leah, we need to get you out of here," Shadow said. I was relieved to hear his voice, but at the same time, I knew his life was in danger now because of my actions.

The mewtwo recovered, as it stared at Shadow, my friend stepped forward, staring down his opponent. The shadow mewtwo charged at Shadow, his feet levitating above the ground, Shadow showed no fear as he charged into battle as well, determined to fight for our lives.

The collision caused a giant explosion, blowing back everything in its path. Once the bright light settled, I could see Shadow dodging the blade the mewtwo wielded, each thrust, hardly missed Shadow, but the extreme intelligence Shadow was given for battle came in handy.

Shadow's arms blocked the sword, as his eyes started to glow, causing the shadow mewtwo to get thrown into the wall several feet away. Shadow flew towards the creature, before immobilizing him with his physic energy, the shadow mewtwo struggled, but could not break through Shadow's focus.

"You are being used, Giovanni only wants power, break through this and make your own choice," Shadow said. The shadow mewtwo suddenly had a flash of emotion in his eyes, before staring into Shadow's eyes.

"This is my choice," he spat. Suddenly the shadow mewtwo stabbed Shadow right in the chest, before kicking him back. Shadow screamed in pain, as he regained his footing, the shadow mewtwo slashed downwards, but Shadow caught his arm and held it there as long as he could.

Shadow touched the mewtwo's stomach and he went flying back towards the wall. My friend was extremely hurt as he limped back towards me, covering his wound with his hand, I crawled towards Shadow, ignoring all the pain in my body.

"Touch my hand Leah," Shadow said. I had tears in my eyes as Shadow reached out towards me, I grabbed his hand, and suddenly my body started to glow, Giovanni yelled at his experiment to do something, but before shadow mewtwo could react, a bright light appeared, and Raikou and Rayquaza disappeared along with me and Shadow.

I could hear Giovanni's cries of rage, as my body crashed into snow. The cold air cooled my nerves, as I lifted my head weakly to see where we were. I saw Shadow standing, in front of me, his breaths were slow, as mist appeared each time he breathed out.

"Get help," Shadow said. He collapsed on the snow, his body becoming still, I screamed at him to wake up, but Shadow was motionless as the blizzard became fiercer, and I was left alone to save my friend's life.


	18. Secrets

**Okay this chapter will leave you confused, because I am chaotic and I like doing that to people :P**

 **I have also been reading scary pokémon stories, so I am sorry if the mood is a little creepy…. Just the scary stories rubbing off on me HA. Perhaps I should write a scary story… hmm…**

Chapter 18

 _A man stared at his creation through thick glass, while rubbing his chin at the exposed creature. Filled with no emotion and forced to bend to humanities will, this creature sits and waits until the man decides what its next move is. Under normal circumstances this man would be satisfied, but today is not one of those days._

" _Giovanni sir, we have ran every test we can think of, there doesn't seem to be anything abnormal about him," a man said._

 _Giovanni seemed a little worried, he had ordered every other project to be dropped, in order to scan his shadow mewtwo for any malfunctions. The scientist that Giovanni had summoned seemed to be very curious as to why Giovanni was running all these tests._

" _It spoke." Giovanni said. The man then turned to the scientist, his brow dotted with sweat, and his mouth twitching._

" _Giovanni with all due respect, that isn't possible. Subject 321 can't even produce its own brain waves without our commands."_

 _Giovanni was unconvinced, as the creature twitched in its hibernation-like state. Wires attached themselves to the curled up creature, as data started forming on screens and the scientist's assistants read each and every number that appeared._

" _The creature spoke, and if my escaped experiment hadn't interfered, Leah would be dead and our entire plan would be limited. That creature is not entirely under my control, I don't know how, but it is making its own choices and that is unacceptable!" Giovanni said. The scientist was baffled, he wouldn't dare say that Giovanni was wrong, but science told a completely different story, one that did not match up to Giovanni's words._

" _I understand your concerns Giovanni, my team will do their absolute best to get to the root of the problem," the scientist said, hoping Giovanni would accept the answer._

 _The boss of Team Rocket turned away from his scientist, watching the creature twitch occasionally in his glass cage. The scientist muttered to himself, knowing very well that the creature could not speak or do anything that goes against Team Rocket, it was impossible._

 _Or can he?_

~Elsewhere~

Raikou sat on his master's back, he had dragged Shadow towards Leah in hopes of keeping him warm. Raikou couldn't think of any other way to help, he couldn't carry them down the mountain or they would freeze, the only possible way of keeping them alive was to sit on them and pray that his warmth would keep them alive.

Leah had passed out long ago, and Rayquaza was breathing heavily in the snow unable to truly do anything due to the cold being his weakness. Raikou's nose twitched as he tried to think of a way to save his friends, he wondered why Shadow would take them on top of Mt. Silver out of all places, this seemed like a death trap to Raikou.

The blizzard raged on, he could feel the breaths of Shadow and Leah beneath him, but Shadow and Leah needed medical attention really bad. The blizzard raged on, almost blowing over Raikou as he sat unmoving, the bitter cold bit at his face and limbs, but he refused to budge.

Raikou might die in the cold, that much was clear, but he wasn't going to move. He didn't owe anything to these two, if he wanted to he could run and save his own life, but for some reason he didn't feel the urge to flee. Rayquaza weakly picked himself up, ice was forming on his body, as he swirled around Raikou in an attempt to keep his master warm as well.

The dragon was loyal, but his efforts would be wasted in the end. Raikou knew Rayquaza couldn't last very much longer, he couldn't fly in the cold, and the blizzard was eating away at his body. Rayquaza was in pain, his sleek body couldn't handle the ice, Raikou had protective fur that was thick to protect him, but Rayquaza was a different story.

Rayquaza blew fire from his mouth in an attempt to keep warm, blowing the flames over his body, and sighing with satisfaction, but his breaths grew slower. Raikou nudged the dragon, trying to keep his companion awake, he knew once the dragon went to sleep, he would never wake up.

"Shriii," Rayquaza said.

Raikou nodded his head, the dragon wasn't giving up, so neither would he. Raikou lifted his paw, as he got up off of his two injured companions, Rayquaza used the last of his strength to pick them up and place them on Raikou's back. The dragon suggested they try to get down the mountain, they had to try or they would both die up here.

Rayquaza spat fire every minute, warming Raikou as he trudged through the snow, his paws were soaked, and his body felt numb, but he kept going. Rayquaza flew low, but even the dragon couldn't truly keep up, making Raikou stop every few steps to make sure he didn't lose the dragon in the blizzard.

Suddenly the dragon collapsed on the snow, Raikou stopped and turned around to see the dragon whimpering. Raikou walked towards the dragon and licked his nose, before nudging him to get up, but the dragon simply growled before closing his eyes.

"My master would not appreciate me leaving you to save ourselves, you have to get up or you will freeze here," Raikou said. The dragon's tail thumped weakly, as Raikou nuzzled next to Rayquaza, the dragon would not listen to reason, and would rather save his friends then save himself.

"Shrii," Rayquaza said once again.

Raikou was saddened to hear his response, but he knew that Rayquaza was right deep in his soul, the dragon wasn't going to make it, Raikou was their master's only hope now.

Raikou turned away from the dragon, goodbyes were hard enough, but he couldn't bare to see the dragon's body lodged in the snow any longer. Raikou knew the pokéball wouldn't shield Rayquaza from the cold, but perhaps he could carry Rayquaza with him in the pokéball, and then that would be good enough to save the dragon's life.

"Rayquaza you must return to your ball, and perhaps I can get you out of the cold," Raikou said.

Rayquaza nudged Leah's waist, and his body was returned to his ball. Rayquaza wouldn't last long in there, Raikou was the fastest of the legendary trio, but the faster he went the harder the bitter cold winds would hit his friends.

Raikou wandered through the snow blindly, the blizzard was getting worse and he could hardly see two feet in front of him. The ice was starting to get to Raikou, he noticed his movements were becoming sluggish, and his skin was starting to get frostbite under his fur.

Suddenly Raikou felt weak, he fell over and his companions went flying into the snow. Raikou's body was sparking, he was low on energy and health from fighting that mewtwo, but now he was freezing to death. Raikou did the only thing he could think of, he crawled on top of his friends, and shot thunderbolts into the sky with the last of his strength, hoping, praying that someone would see them.

Electricity sparked around Raikou as he shot a powerful lightning bolt at the sky, Raikou blinked weakly, as ice formed around his eyes, he knew he had failed as he laid his head on his paws, and waited for his heart to stop beating.

Suddenly a silhouette of a person started to come into view, Raikou squinted through the blizzard to see someone with a snorlax blocking most of the wind. Raikou was relieved to see that someone was on the mountain with them, Raikou released bits of sparks to make sure that the person could see them stranded in the snow.

The person turned out to be a teenager, his red eyes and solemn face showed concern and compassion. The snorlax was emotionless, but his trainer seemed a little surprised to see Raikou, perhaps because he was a mythical pokémon, or perhaps he was interested as to why Raikou was sitting on a human and a mewtwo.

"Please, help us," Raikou said.

The teenager walked over to Raikou and stared at the group huddled in the snow, before taking his hat off and running his hands through his black hair.

"Snorlax, pick up Shadow and Leah, Raikou can you walk?" the teenager said. Raikou was shocked, how did he know their names?

Snorlax picked up Leah and Shadow and held them close to his body, as Raikou grunted as he picked himself up. He didn't have time to ask questions, he needed to save his friends first before anything.

The teenager motioned for Raikou to follow him, and even though the beast was skeptical, he decided that this was better than relying on luck to save them from the cold. Snorlax blocked most of the cold, making it easier for Raikou to move through the snow, this went on for a while until a mouth of a cave opened up in a blizzard.

The teenager's Snorlax walked into the giant cave, before setting Leah and Shadow on their backs next to a blazing fire. Raikou stepped into the warm cave, and was surprised to see hundreds of maps hanging up in the cave. Each one had Red circles around certain spots on the map, and a sleeping bag was set up near a fire, along with medical supplies and weapons.

Raikou sat next to the fire, as the blizzard roared fiercely outside. The beast sighed happily as the flames danced and warmed his frozen fur, Raikou stretched out his claws and scratched the cave floor as he stretched.

Suddenly a blanket was draped over Raikou, the snorlax made a sound as he patted Raikou's head gently.

Blankets were provided for Leah and Shadow as well, by the kind snorlax who seemed to be doing everything its trainer was thinking. The teenager grabbed a kit, and walked over to Shadow before throwing off his blanket and cleaning his wound.

"If I may ask, who are you," Raikou asked the teenager.

He simply looked up towards Raikou and shrugged his shoulders, the mythical pokémon eyed him suspiciously.

"My name is Red, and if you didn't notice me right away, I am sure you are new to this group," Red said.

Raikou's brain started to think properly again, the name Red had some warning bells attached to it, but other than that Raikou couldn't sense anything wrong with the guy. Something moved from the darkness, and an orange pokémon with a long tail with a flame on the end poked its head out from its spot in the darkness.

"Should I know your name from somewhere?" Raikou said, his eyes fixing on the trainer's face.

"You will hear about me soon enough," Red said.

Red sprayed something on Shadow's wound, before stitching it up and patching it up with cloth. Red then moved from Shadow to Leah, Raikou saw a flash of remorse and sadness in his eyes as he paused and looked at her face. Raikou's senses were picking up several emotions at once, he could almost sense… pain?

Raikou watched Red's facial features, even though he was trying to hide his emotions, they were all too clear for Raikou. The emotions were so strong, Raikou almost had to step away from Red, and he didn't understand this, what kind of connection did Leah and Red share?

"I am assuming Leah went to challenge Giovanni, huh."

Raikou perked up, almost missing what Red had said. Raikou nodded his head, as Red sighed and put a bandage on Leah's cheek from shadow mewtwo's blade.

"She's as reckless as always, but at least she is alive this time," Red said. Raikou cocked his head to the side, Red was talking like he had encountered a situation worse than this one.

"I thank you for the hospitality, but if I may ask, how do you know Leah, and why do I sense so many emotions coming from you every time you look at her?"

Red lifted up Leah's hoodie, before cringing at the infected stab wound in her stomach. Red cleaned away all the dirt and grime from it, before disinfecting it and putting a bandage over it.

"I betrayed her two years ago," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I had to," Red said. Raikou blinked, the flash of pain in his eyes didn't add up.

Raikou sat in the dull silence, Red stopped moving a while back, but he shook his head clear and continued tending to the wounds of Shadow and Leah. Raikou didn't know if he should attack him, or let him help them, he seemed like an ally, but according to his past he must be an enemy.

"Leah hates me more than Giovanni, because I was the one who handed her over to him, I let her get tortured, I knew what would happen to her," Red said. He shivered even though he was next to the fire, making Raikou question if his intentions were truly good or not.

"Why are you helping us then, if you betrayed her, it doesn't make sense that you are helping her now," Raikou said. Red cringed, before looking at the legendary beast.

"There is something I want from you, in return for my help tonight," Red said. Raikou growled, he wasn't getting anything from him, he was lucky he didn't get a shock to the face. "I want you to never tell anyone I was here, I want this to be our secret." Raikou was a little shocked, that was all he wanted?

"I do not understand your intentions, but I am assuming Leah would act dangerously if she knew you were here, so I will be silent for her sake."

Red seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, even though Raikou wasn't doing it to save Red's skin.

"Your friends will be fine, Shadow wasn't stabbed in any major organs so he should heal fine, but Leah is getting an infection so make sure her wounds are cleaned out, and don't let her run off anymore." Red said.

Raikou nodded his head, before Red started packing his things, his charizard breathed fire onto the living flames to keep it going, before Red returned his snorlax and patted his charizard's neck.

"I cannot stay, but I will leave my sleeping bag and medical supplies here just in case you need them," Red said. He then hopped on his charizard and flew out into the blizzard leaving Raikou alone in the cave.

Raikou laid his head on his paws, listening to the wind blow into the cave, until Rayquaza popped out of his ball with a screech.

"I am glad you are feeling better, Rayquaza." Raikou said. The dragon looked around with his yellow eyes, before trying to understand what went down while he was out.

"Shriii," Rayquaza said. Swirling around the cave and looking at the maps plastered on the walls.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Raikou said.

The dragon was almost too big to move around in the cave, every time he turned around he knocked papers off the walls, and almost put out the fire.

The dragon made another noise, stating that he demanded to know what happened.

"Well, apparently I-" Raikou stopped remembering Red's deal with him. "I-I carried us to this cave, used my sparks to create a fire, and found supplies here, someone must have lived here in the past."

Rayquaza was unconvinced as his eyes stared at Raikou with uncertainty, the lightning pokémon simply avoided eye contact, as he heard the dragon's chest rumble. Rayquaza eventually realized that Raikou wasn't going to tell him anything, and decided to focus on his two injured friends.

The roaring fire was the only sound, expect for the occasional large breaths of Rayquaza.

Suddenly Shadow shot up, growling in pain as he cursed at his wound. Rayquaza was so happy he expressed his emotions by swiping his tongue across Shadow's entire body, soaking him.

"I do not understand how Leah puts up with you." Shadow said, as he wiped his eyes and shook the saliva off of his hands.

"I am relieved to see that you are safe," Raikou said. Shadow immediately sensed a weird aura surrounding Raikou, as if he was hiding something. The wise mewtwo could see Raikou twitching nervously, as Rayquaza stuck his tongue out completely unaware of the strange atmosphere floating around the room.

"Care to explain why you are twitching, and sparking nervously," Shadow said.

Raikou's eyes darted to the side, already Shadow could tell he was trying to hide something. Suddenly Shadow's eyes started to glow, and Raikou started to feel the prying pain deep in his brain, Raikou covered his face and whimpered as the pain got worse.

Shadow's face was emotionless as he scanned through Raikou's memories, Rayquaza looked from Shadow to Raikou, wondering what was happening, since he has never personally had Shadow look through his brain.

"So my hunch was right, he would be here, on top of Mt. Silver," Shadow said. Raikou felt the pain go away, as Shadow stroked his chin, looking at his wound and then looking around the cave.

"So you purposefully dropped us on Mt. Silver in hopes that you would run into Red, why?" Raikou said. Rayquaza spat fire once he heard Raikou say Red's name, the dragon roared, making the cave shake.

"Rayquaza stop that this instant, we needed Red's help and like it or not he has been helping us," Shadow said.

Rayquaza roared once again, before knocking over papers on the walls by thrashing around angrily.

"So you knew Red has been helping us out, this entire time and haven't told Leah?" Raikou said. Shadow nodded his head, Raikou thought that was a little harsh, to keep information like that from Leah.

"SHRIII," Rayquaza screamed.

"I agree with Rayquaza, that is the worst possible thing you could have done Shadow, if Leah knew Red has been helping us, she would be very angry."

"I do not know why he is helping us, but he is, so we have no reason to try and question his motives, he has saved us many times, and I will not allow Leah to run off and try to kill him. She has done enough damage by almost getting herself and others killed with her selfish decisions, I will deal with Red when the time comes, I have not forgotten about what he did to her, and I never will."

Rayquaza was siding with Leah, as he flicked Shadow over the head with his claw. The dragon growled angrily, and had a dangerous look in his eye, wanting more of an explanation from Shadow.

"Listen you two are not to speak of this to Leah under any circumstances, her rage is beyond something I could ever control, there is a reason I kept this from her, and you must understand that she cannot control herself. Her rage towards Giovanni is nothing compared to her rage to Red."

Rayquaza seemed to not agree with Shadow, but something desperate in Shadow's eyes seemed to quell the dragon's anger.

The group silently agreed to keep the secret between the three of them, and as they did two blue eyes stared off into the blizzard, knowing very well, she has been awake the entire time they have been talking.


	19. Shadow Aura

**Hello everyone, sorry I was taking a bit of a break from writing since I was having trouble with the plot for this story, but I am good now… So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 19

Rayquaza cocked his head to the side, what was that ominous feeling that suddenly grew in the room. It was malicious and evil, something that seemed to grow more powerful every second. Shadow and Raikou were unaware as they continued talking about their scheme to keep quiet.

Rayquaza could not tell where it was coming from, he squirmed uncomfortably in the cave, the fire now seeming unsettling. The flame's shadow danced on the walls of the cave, and the snow blew in from outside, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for that feeling.

Rayquaza watched Raikou's facial expressions, his nose was twitching, as little sparks came out of his fur, he sensed it too but decided to leave it be. Rayquaza knew Shadow would pick on it by now, but the powerful pokémon seemed to be shrugging it off.

"Shrii," Rayquaza said, hoping a little warning would help.

The powerful dragon deity knew very well that this feeling was new, something he has never witnessed in all his years of fighting off enemies in the ozone layer and traveling with his new companions. It was pure evil, something sinister and something purely created for monstrous deeds.

"I sense it too, but what could it be," Shadow said. The mewtwo knew this power couldn't be coming from a pokémon, it was too strong, it made his skin feel tingly, and it made Raikou's hair stand on end.

Suddenly Leah moved, sitting up and staring out into the unwavering blizzard. Her hair blew behind her, and Shadow was relieved that his companion was okay, but something was off.

"You knew," Leah said.

Her voice was demented, almost like a growl. Rayquaza shrank, almost as if he was cowering, he knew exactly where that ominous feeling was coming from.

Shadow could feel the immense power coming from within Leah, it was something that not even he could produce. She slowly rose up from her spot on the ground, her back still facing the group. Her hands were clenched in a fist, it looked like she was shaking.

"Shrii," Rayquaza said.

How was she producing this much power? It was dangerous, the dragon didn't know why she was acting this way, or perhaps, he did in some way.

"Red, you knew, he was here, you knew he has been around me and you didn't tell me!" Leah screamed.

Wind blasted from the mouth of the cave, the storm outside got fiercer, Raikou seemed to be taking physical pain from the blizzard, the snow felt like knives.

"Listen Leah, something is very wrong with you, and its dangerous you have to calm down for all of our sakes." Shadow said holding his hand out to shield his face.

Leah clenched her teeth, whatever that thing was, it wasn't her. Rayquaza hated seeing his master in such a state, the mysterious aura surrounding her was taking over, and it looked like it was painful.

Rayquaza out of instinct tried to wrap his body around his master, hoping to quell the vicious storm inside her soul, Shadow screamed for the dragon to get back, but when Leah's fingers touched his smooth skin, it was too late.

The dragon was hurled through the air with just a single touch, Rayquaza slammed against the cave wall with a painful cry, as a black substance stretched over his skin, eating away at his body.

Rayquaza cried out painfully as he stared at his wound with terrified eyes, the substance was like a living and breathing organism, eating and living on Rayquaza's skin. Shadow watched as Rayquaza gnawed at his skin, sinking his fangs into the infected area in an attempt to chew it out.

Black smoke rose around Shadow's poor companion, her eyes were glazed over, as the blizzard outside intensified.

Thunder crackled, even though there were no thunderstorms earlier. Leah screamed as she held her head, her fingernails digging into her temples. A blast of dark energy flew from her body, engulfing Raikou and Shadow, the darkness tore at their skin, rubbing it until it was raw. Just the simplest touch was deadly, her screams of pain were enough to make a God cower.

Shadow tried walking towards the flurry of negative emotions flowing around Leah, holding his hand out trying to shield his face, but to no avail.

Shadow fell to his hands and knees, the power radiating from her was unreal, he couldn't take another step. It was getting hard to breathe, the gravity was going wild, making Rayquaza scream in pain as the air pressed down on him hard, sealing his face into the rocky cave floor.

"Stay back Raikou, she could kill you!" Shadow said.

The approaching beast quickly stepped back, knowing his intentions were perhaps not the best option. Shadow dug his hands into the rock, using them as a grappling hook to try and approach Leah, who was screaming in pain.

Shadow eventually clawed his way to Leah from the dirty ground, it was getting harder and harder to breathe the more he approached her. His lungs burned from the toxic atmosphere, he climbed the stiff girl, until he was standing in front of her, his legs almost giving out.

"Snap out of it!" He cried.

Suddenly Leah slammed her palm into his chest, almost breaking his ribs. Shadow flew back into the cave wall, breaking the stone causing the cave to shake. Shadow grunted before falling to his knees, he didn't want to fight her, but if he didn't do something, she would kill them all.

Leah flew with blinding speed, Shadow had seconds to react, dodging her by an inch, as her fist slammed into the rock behind him. Rocks fell from the ceiling, Shadow felt something heavy on his chest, he touched his chest revealing black goo eating away at his skin.

The pain was horrible, it felt like a fire was burning a hole in his center. Shadow couldn't believe she could move so fast, the wound on her stomach wasn't holding her back at all.

"We have to knock her out," Shadow said.

Raikou seemed hesitant, but he knew it was to protect Leah from further harm. Shadow wouldn't hurt Leah, but he needed to knock her out.

A ball of psychic energy started forming in Shadow's hands, it was less power than usual, it would only be enough to knock her out. Shadow released the ball of energy, only to have Leah knock it aside as if it were nothing.

The ball of energy crashed into the ground a few feet away from her, Leah swung her arms around creating darkness all around her. Shadow shielded his body with his arms, as the darkness cut through his skin. Shadow panted, the blows were making his head spin.

Raikou jumped into action, releasing a bolt of lightning towards Leah. The girl simply absorbed the shock by sticking her hand out, and letting the energy crash right into her hand.

The static made her hair stand on end, her teeth were clenched as the lightning curled around her body. Raikou was blasted with energy far greater than his own, his own attack was doubled perhaps even tripled. The beast roared in pain, before falling over and heaving from the attack.

Shadow watched as Leah jumped into the air, her hands hidden by shadows, and slammed a shadowy ball into his head. His face hit the cave floor, as her foot buried itself in his skull, pressing him deeper and deeper into the rock.

Shadow quickly picked himself up, trying to sweep his feet under Leah's, but his leg was stopped by her unmoving figure. Shadow was kicked towards a wall, as he screamed in pain.

Rayquaza once more tried to approach his master, his head low, begging his master to snap out of it. His eyes were filled with concern and terror, he tried purring to bring comfort towards Leah, but she returned his compassion with rage.

Suddenly the giant dragon was lifted up into the air, and slammed on the cave ceiling. The force of the giant dragon hitting the ceiling, caused several parts of the cave to collapse on itself, anymore damage and they might cause the cave to break apart.

Rayquaza was being eaten alive by the mysterious substance, it was draining his life force making him weak. Shadow was feeling the effects as well, his breathing grew slower, and his muscles felt achy.

Shadow suddenly felt his body being lifted from the ground, and then he was thrown out into the snow. The blizzard was so thick he couldn't see anything, he had no idea where the cave was, and his entire body was freezing so quickly it was almost impossible.

Suddenly he felt the dark presence behind him, Leah's stone cold facial expression was frightening, he has never been afraid of her until now.

"I am sorry Leah, you give me no other choice," Shadow said.

With a powerful blast of energy, light engulfed Leah making her scream in agony. This attack was not to attack her body, but her mind, she could protect her physical body all she wanted, but her mind was unguarded.

Leah collapsed on the snow, and the blizzard immediately died. Shadow felt the black goo on his chest harden and break off, as he shook his head at the unfortunate sight.

Raikou bounded out into the snow, until he was inches away from his master. She was knocked out cold, but her slow breaths told him she was alive.

"What did you do to her?" Raikou asked.

Shadow sighed, looking at Leah's limp body, "I erased her memory of everything that has happened the past two days."

Shadow knew that the power inside her was triggered when she heard of Red, he didn't want to erase her memory, but it was for her own good, for he has done it once before, when this exact same thing happened.

"Leah has something called shadow aura, it is a very powerful ability and one most shadow pokémon share. When I first took her away from Team Rocket, this exact same thing happened, and I wiped her memory of the event, afraid if she knew of this power, it would take her over one day." Shadow said.

Raikou cocked his head to the side, "Do you mind elaborating on shadow aura a bit more?"

"The legend of shadow aura states that the ability was given to a tribe of humans long ago, by Arceus. He entrusted the humans with this power so that they could fend off evil, many pokémon were infused with darkness back then, creating wars all across the world." Shadow said.

Raikou listened very carefully as Rayquaza flew out of the cave, to listen to Shadow's story.

"This power was beyond anything anyone has seen before, it was said to contain the power to slay Gods, once the humans ended the wars that were killing them off, they turned against Arceus and their power turned unholy, they turned because a certain pokémon of deception whispered to them about how they should not be ruled by Gods. Their power turned dark, and they revolted against Arceus, causing a massive war against humans and Gods." Shadow said.

Raikou had never heard this story before, in all of his time roaming the lands, this was a new legend that has never reached his ears. Rayquaza nodded his head, the dragon was a God and his ancestors fought in that legendary war.

"Many Gods died in that battle, angering Arceus and causing him to finally take away the power from the humans that he had given them to save them from being so weak. The Gods eventually won the war, and peace came back to the world, but the humans still had hate in their hearts, Arceus spared them, but they still tried to rebel, causing them to be slaughtered by the Gods." Shadow said with sadness.

Rayquaza has heard this tale from when he just started flying through the ozone layer, his ancestors before him gave him the sacred duty of protecting the world from danger, he fought to protect the humans, and he couldn't imagine hurting them in a war.

"But if Arceus took away the power, how could Leah possess it?" Raikou said.

Rayquaza nodded his head, it didn't make any sense, all of the people who even possessed the power were killed by the Gods to prevent the power from ever coming back.

"That is something I do not know, I only know the legend, after I saw Leah's shadow aura for the first time I researched all I could, but there have been no other records of a human possessing this ability. Since I was created by Giovanni some of this power is in me, but it's more like a fragment, an artificial version so to say. Just like how shadow pokémon aren't real life, we may be breathing, we may have hearts, but we aren't real, we are artificial life." Shadow said.

"SHRII," Rayquaza said angrily.

"I agree with Rayquaza, you seem real enough to me, you aren't a bloodthirsty murderer like those other shadow pokémon," Raikou said.

"But remember Lupe and I are only half completed, if we were completed we would be nothing but drones," Shadow said with a look of concern.

Raikou shook his head, it was hard to believe that Shadow could be that monster they fought a while back. But what was concerning was that the shadow mewtwo spoke freely, so perhaps they aren't drones like Giovanni believes.

"This shadow aura, it wasn't the holy version Arceus gave the humans, it was the corrupted power that caused the humans to revolt, it is very powerful and feeds off of negative emotions, and that was why it was triggered, only when the heart starts to become dark." Shadow sighed, as he looked at his partner in the snow.

"You need to tell her, Shadow. The power will only grow, and if she could learn to control it-"

"It's impossible to control it, it consumes its host, you saw how she acted! She wasn't even there, what's more concerning, is that her power is not even fully activated." The concerned mewtwo stated, as a chilling silence emerged.

"Then what do you suspect we do? What if it happens again?" Raikou said, Shadow thought for a moment before replying.

"We find a way to cure her of this power, but until then we will not be telling her of this, and we will keep her away from Red and Giovanni until we can figure it out." Shadow said.

Shadow gently picked up Leah and held her in his arms close to his chest, Rayquaza looked up towards the cloudy sky, letting snowflakes fall gently on his nose.

Suddenly Rayquaza spotted a giant figure coming down from the clouds, its feathers were white, and its giant hand-like wings flapped gracefully until it was visible enough to recognize.

"You idiots, do you know how long it took me to find you all? Seriously Leah had Dawn so worried she kept nagging me the entire way here!" Misty yelled.

"Well if you weren't flying so slow, perhaps I wouldn't be nagging you!" Dawn fired back, slapping Misty on the back of the head.

"I am extremely grateful to see you all are unharmed," Lugia said as he landed on the fresh snow.

Lupe looked like he hasn't slept in forever, bags were under his eyes as he rushed over to Shadow and swung his arms around his body.

"If you are expecting a hug from me, you are going to be very disappointed." Misty scoffed, Dawn rolled her eyes as she hopped off of Lugia.

"What's wrong with Leah, is she okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah she tired herself out after trying to find Giovanni, she didn't find him."

Raikou felt uneasy about Shadow lying to Dawn, but it was a secret that must be kept, who knows how they would react if they knew Leah's dark secret.

"Well tell her not to run off again, especially not without a punch in the nose for stripping me and taking my hoodie! It's okay though, I just stole Dawn's extra clothes, too bad they are such awful taste." Misty said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Are you asking for me to slap you," Dawn growled, making Misty smirk.

"Good thing I could follow your brainwaves, or else we probably wouldn't have found you this fast," Lupe said.

Leah stirred a little, causing Lupe to brush her bangs away from her face. He cared for the girl very much, it was because of her that he escaped one of the labs. But for some reason Shadow has never told Lupe how he had escaped, in fact, he hasn't told anyone how. He has only said that he has "broken free" of Giovanni, but nothing more.

Now that Lupe thought about it, Shadow could be hiding a lot more than they knew.

Soon enough Lupe had Leah in his arms, as Rayquaza flew gently away from Mt. Silver, Shadow was silent, but Dawn's screams could be heard from miles away.

"Dawn shut up, you sound like an infant!" Misty barked, as Dawn held onto Lugia's feathers for dear life.

"When you have a fear one day, I am going to seriously-" Dawn was stopped when Lugia shifted to make her almost fall off.

"Good boy," Misty laughed as she patted Lugia's head.

"You haven't said where we are going yet Shadow," Lupe said. The curious mewtwo looked over Leah as she breathed peacefully in her sleep, as Shadow looked towards the sky.

"We are going to the Unova region, we need to lay low for a while." Shadow replied, looking at Lupe from the corner of his eye.

"So basically we are fleeing from Team Rocket, understandable, I mean Leah did get stabbed," Lupe said.

"Shriii," Rayquaza said, with a deep rumble in his throat as he cut through a cloud.

"I agree with Rayquaza, that will be a long trip, it will take us all night to reach Unova with no breaks," Lugia said.

"Yeah I don't think I can deal with Dawn's screaming the entire way there, can we just like leave her behind," Misty said, Dawn looked like she was ready to cry.

"I have made up my mind, and I know precisely how to get there in a night," Shadow said, everyone groaned especially Dawn.

"Ugh, anymore of this and I am going to puke!"

"Dawn if you throw up on me, you are walking to Unova!"

 _~Elsewhere~_

 _Lightning flashed in the sky, as a creature sat on a mountain top. His breath was enough to blow down skyscrapers, and his claws could slice through almost anything. Rain fell on his face, as his sleek black body shook with every breath, his red eyes watched over the mountain with ferocity._

" _I sense a war, one that will scar the earth for all of eternity," the creature said._

 _His tail seemed to command the lightning in the sky, as it flashed violently and thunder shook the heavens._

" _What are you doing here," the creature growled. A white dragon breathed heavily as it approached the black dragon carefully and gently._

" _If it were any other day I would beat you senseless, but something more sinister is at hand, you sense it too I presume?" the white dragon asked._

" _Humans and war, that's all they ever do, they destroy each other scarring the earth with their fighting." The dragon growled._

" _You have yet to find a hero that shares your same mindset, but I have come for something that concerns the war you sense," the white dragon said._

 _The black dragon rose his eyebrow, he would never work with the white dragon on any other occasion, but this war he sensed, the ones who would take place in it, they were too powerful for even him._

" _My master told me to come find you, and ask for your assistance, he said there is one human that can stop this war," the white dragon said._

 _The black dragon roared, making lightning go crazy in the sky, as thunder blasted the white dragon's eardrums._

" _This war cannot be stopped by a mere human, it is something the Gods will need to handle, but Arceus has been silent on the matter." The black dragon boomed._

" _Yes I have heard that Arceus cannot be reached, but that is why he created the Gods, so that they can keep peace in this world, Zekrom will you help us or not!"_

 _Zekrom made an unusual sound, as he pondered._

" _I will lend my aid, but only so this can be an ideal world."_


	20. Pithya the God Slayer

**Hello my fellow readers, a new character will be added to the group, a mysterious character that Misty will not get along with hahaha. But that will come in later chapters, for now a war is stirring but between who? Will Arceus take action? Also what is this power Leah has, an ancient power that lead humans to revolt against their Gods… I wonder why she has it.**

Chapter 20

 _Galaxies swirled around an artificial dimension as Gods of all sizes crammed in the small space, they all stood in a large circle and at the top of the circle awaited the most powerful of them all._

" _Ow, Dialga your constant movement is causing your spikes to graze my sides," a giant light purple creature bellowed._

 _Dialga snorted, before a small light pink creature made a sound._

" _At least you aren't living in fear all the time of being stepped on Palkia," the pink creature said. Its tail swirled around its body, as it chuckled quietly as the dimension shifted._

" _You are being unusually quiet Xerneas, what's wrong, still upset over Yveltal?" a giant snake-like creature said, his green scales reflecting the color of the galaxies drifting around them._

" _What that creature does with his time is beneath me, I am just surprised he decided to travel with a human, I never understood why such a powerful God would even consider a human to order them around. Well I am glad someone is in control of him anyways, he is a menace to society and he never showed up to these meetings anyways."_

" _I do tend to agree, he kills without hesitation and nearly took the entire world down with him, but we shall keep a close eye on the human in charge of him just in case they decide to use his power for their own purposes," Palkia said to the group._

" _Speaking of missing Gods, where is Rayquaza, I haven't seen him in decades," the green creature said._

" _Now that you mention it he has disappeared for quite some time, he was still a young descendent when his ancestors passed the duty to protect the world to him, I was sure he would mess everything up. He has the mind of an infant, don't you agree Zygarde?" The light pink creature said, watching Zygarde nod his head in agreement._

" _It's not like you are any better Mew, when you lend your aid to the humans, you tend to be more child-like and playful, but I must admit when you stopped Mewtwo that avoided a colossal headache," Dialga said. Mew squeaked when the giant creature roared, avoiding his giant feet._

" _I didn't technically stop him more like a boy named-"_

" _That BOY always seems to be around when the world is in danger, I'm starting to think he is causing it all," a colossal being growled._

 _His arms could smash through mountains, that is why he was tasked with moving continents after all._

" _Oh calm down before you burst a blood vessel Regigigas," Xerneas said._

" _I wonder what this meeting is about, I was shocked when I received a telepathic invitation from Arceus himself," Dialga said._

 _Palkia twitched his hand, and the dimension faltered a bit, "I created this dimension so we could all meet here without our powers ruining anything just as Arceus had asked of me, but I wonder why he didn't invite the others."_

 _Suddenly the dimension shook, the Gods in a circle immediately felt fear as a creature stepped into the room, his golden cross-like wheel glowing around his body with pure brilliance. His long white mane flowed behind him elegantly, it was obvious he was the ruler here, he stood in front of his subjects firmly and no one dared to look him in the eye. The most powerful God in the universe has arrived, and he looked very, very, angry._

 _Everyone bowed to the best of their ability, even the stubborn Regigigas quickly bowed to his king._

" _Rise, we have something to discuss it is a matter of importance and cannot be avoided any longer," Arceus said._

 _Everyone was silent, as Arceus eyed the other Gods, something seemed off about him his eyes showed a flicker of fear and desperation, so much so that Palkia was the first to notice it, making him curious as to what was so terrifying that even Arceus cowered before it._

 _Silence covered the room, before Arceus finally spoke. "As you have noticed, an organization has been creating false Gods, and Dialga has glimpsed into the future warning us of a great war to take place between those false Gods and us, many of us will die in that battle."_

" _Yes that is correct, Team Rocket will create these Gods to take over the universe, we will not allow that to happen, so we go into battle causing a war, one that we will not win," Dialga said. There was a moment of silence between the Gods, almost mourning the moment._

" _This is a war we will not win, but I have concluded a plan to avoid this war before it can even start," Arceus said. The Gods were hopeful, knowing that Arceus had avoided many wars by thinking smart._

" _I saw a girl in the future, her dying breaths as her blood was drained from her body, this blood was used to control these artificial Gods, Team Rocket will use her life force to control these Gods and end the universe as we know it. The reason these Gods will be so powerful is because they will have a modified version of shadow aura," Dialga said, immediately the Gods began to panic causing sharp shouts of alarm to fill the room._

" _Shadow aura? But I thought that power was killed off a long time ago!"_

" _That was the most powerful ability that Arceus created, and then it was modified to become shadow aura by that one God."_

" _We can't win against it, that is an impossible task!"_

" _Silence!" Arceus said stomping his foot on the ground, "I have lied to you, I told you that shadow aura was killed off a long time ago, and all the humans that possessed it were slaughtered by the Gods to prevent a world catastrophe, but there is a story I need to tell you, one that no one knows."_

 _The Gods whispered silently to themselves, they did not like the idea of being lied to, but they knew Arceus did it for a secret reason to keep them safe._

 _Arceus cleared his throat, "Believe it or not, there is a pokémon more powerful than me."_

 _The room went into a panic once again, but settled down once Arceus slammed his foot into the ground._

" _This is all I will tell you for now, this God pokémon was created off of all the hate and negative emotions that we give off, and it was given a physical form, it fed off of the hate and anger of humans and pokémon. The power I gave the humans was called light aura, it was used to destroy evil and end the wars ravaging the planet, but this evil pokémon, he convinced the humans that this power could kill the Gods, because he wanted to rule over the universe instead of me. He gave the humans part of his power, corrupting the light aura and turning it dark and more powerful, and they used it to start slaying Gods."_

 _Arceus watched over the Gods, they seemed terrified to learn that there was an enemy that could make something more powerful with a snap of his fingers. Then give the power to humans in order to slay Gods._

" _This evil God was worshipped as the human's savior, and he got more powerful the more the Gods were cornered and killed, I eventually had to join the battle and I had to sacrifice some of my life force to seal away the human's power to where it could never be used again, but the evil God refused to be beaten, there was one human in particular that was dangerous, she bathed in the God's blood and killed more of them than any other human, to the point where she was named Pithya the God Slayer, and she was favored by this evil God, so much so that he fused his body with hers to save his skin when I finally found him. The battle was bloody, and I will admit that it was a draw, Pithya the God Slayer was unstoppable with the shadow aura, and with the evil God now attached to her, she could have won." Arceus said._

 _Palkia listened carefully, this evil God was never mentioned before, so why on earth was Arceus bringing him up now?_

" _I eventually used more of my life force to seal away Pithya's power, and it started to rip Pithya and the evil God apart, to the point where the evil God used all of his power to seal himself away inside of Pithya to avoid being ripped out of her. If he would have separated I could have killed him and taken away all of his power, but he outsmarted me, and sent Pithya into a different timeline to be reborn while he recovers inside of her biding his time and lying dormant." Arceus said._

" _So, why did the evil God need to recover?" Mew asked, Arceus sighed before answering his question._

" _Giving his power to the humans weakened him, and then he needed a host to latch onto so I would have a harder time defeating him, he gave her all of his strength. After he sealed himself inside of Pithya, he sent her soul to another timeline to be reborn as a new human, we did not know when or where she would be born until now."_

" _So you are saying she was reborn, that should mean that her memory is wiped and she is weakened, we need to stop her before the evil God reveals himself to her, since he is still recovering within her, she will be easy to defeat," Regigigas roared, blasting the God's eardrums to the point where they scowled at him._

" _That is why I brought you all here today, I know where Pithya is and I know she is weakened," Arceus said._

 _The Gods mumbled to each other excitedly, expect for Mew, the pink creature was convinced that the Gods would resort to violence and it just wasn't his style._

" _I have decided to create a deal with the one who kills Pithya. The God that kills Pithya will be granted a divine wish, one that can change the universe forever if they so please, if you kill Pithya the evil God will die too since they share the same life force, and then the entire war will be avoided, because the girl that Dialga saw in his vision was indeed Pithya." Arceus said, Dialga seemed shocked, the girl he saw in his vision was dying, and she didn't look like an all powerful God slayer._

" _You are the most powerful God we have here, why don't you kill her Arceus, this seems more like your fight," Xerneas said._

 _Arceus sighed before looking at the God of life, "I gave up too much of my life force, my powers are slowly draining, I am recovering just like the God of hatred is doing inside of Pithya, I cannot protect this universe in this state, that is why it is up to you."_

 _The Gods smiled to themselves, each of them shivering at the thought of a divine wish being granted. The word would be spread to every single legendary pokémon living on the planet, perhaps even spreading to other planets where Deoxys resigns, perhaps he will even join in on this hunt._

" _Alright then, just tell us where to find Pithya, and we will see who will get to her first," Regigigas said._

" _All I can tell you, is that she travels with the one named Shadow," Arceus said._

~Elsewhere~

"Ugh I feel like I was hit by a train," I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah you sure play the part," Misty snorted. I ran my hand through my black hair, realizing it was really tangled and messy. Misty sat on a nicely made bed, as Dawn brushed her hair while watching herself in the mirror. I guess I was in a hotel room from the looks of it, the sliding glass door beside me let in lots of sunlight illuminating the room, as I took in its features.

It was a pretty normal room nothing fancy, the carpet had zigzags and one bedroom and a bathroom, a TV was in front of the two beds, and it was switched on the news. Misty seemed to be doing yoga on the other bed, while Dawn fixed herself up in the mirror near the door.

"What happened while I was out," I moaned. My entire body felt like I was repeatedly ran over by a car, and then stomped on by several tauros. Misty rolled her eyes before stretching her arms out and pressing her face in-between her legs and touching her toes with her hands.

"Oh yeah, we went to Unova while you were out and Shadow said something about taking a break for a while and hiding out, we decided to get a hotel in Castelia City and Shadow and Lupe went to get supplies for us," Dawn said.

Misty screamed out in pain, guess she stretched too far.

"Yeah apparently we are the babysitters, you yell a lot in your sleep, and it's very annoying." Misty said, sitting up and glaring at me angrily.

"That's strange, I can't remember anything that has happened recently," I said. It was true, I remembered running into Zinnia but that was about it, everything else was gone, like it had slipped away somehow.

I yelled out in pain, when I tried to sit up, Misty got up and forcefully shoved me back down.

"Don't try to get up, your stab wound is infected and you keep injuring yourself somehow, so your wound cant heal, you need to rest."

I was shocked by how gently Misty's voice was, it was almost like-

"Don't you realize running around like an idiot is bad for your health? I cannot believe I have to look over you like you are some sort of toddler, grow up!"

Never mind.

"You know you can always leave the group Misty, we have no objections," Dawn said. Misty glared at her angrily, but Dawn didn't step down, I was in too much pain to really care.

"Anyways it's time to clean your wound Leah, this may hurt a bit," Misty said. I swallowed hard, I did NOT want Misty cleaning my wounds.

Misty walked over to some bags on the floor, and took out some rags and soap. I was hyperventilating, Misty would enjoy my pain too much and she would probably not be gentle at all.

Soon enough Misty approached me with a wet rag and soap, an evil gleam sparkled in her eyes as she eyed the hoodie I stole from her, that was dirty and tattered. Dawn saw her evil look, and snatched the rag away from her, before Misty could pounce.

"Fine suit yourself, I would have been quicker and more effective," Misty said. I sighed happily, as Misty sat back on her bed and decided to watch the news. Dawn gently lifted my hoodie and took off the bandages, exposing the infected flesh under the cloth.

She touched the wound with the soapy rag, making me flinch but she was gentle as she washed away all the grime in the wound. I grunted in pain, Misty groaned as she turned the volume to the news up higher, trying to drown out my cries of pain.

"I am SO sorry that I am annoying you Misty, I am just over here trying to recover from a STAB wound," I yelled.

Misty rolled her eyes before grabbing a bag of chips on the side of her bed, and munching on them impatiently as Dawn finished cleaning my wound. Dawn gently bandaged my wound back up, before settling down on my bed and closing her eyes.

"Wow that's strange," Misty said.

I rolled over to face her, watching as she fiercely gazed at the TV, whatever was on the news seemed to intrigue her. Misty was so fixed on the TV, she bit her finger instead of her chip making her cry out in annoyance, actually it looked like a little part of her died inside.

"Strange weather has been popping up all over the planet, also large rips in the sky have appeared making many people believe it is the wrath of ancient Gods foretold in prophecies."

I cocked my head to the side, listening to the person talking on the TV. It showed the sky shown through a shaky camera, lightning pulsed around swirling black clouds, as extreme rain pounded on the ground. It then switched to another shaky camera, showing winds knocking down several houses and moving cars.

"Strange behavior has also been present in pokémon all over the world, many of them becoming aggressive and biting and attacking their owner, several pokémon in the ocean have also began fleeing from the waters and becoming stranded on beaches."

Suddenly a bright light appeared next to Misty, and Suicune appeared. Her eyes watched the screen, before she settled on the carpet next to the vent.

"It seems as if the Gods are going crazy, but I wonder what they are angry about, Ho-Oh told us tales of the Gods turning on the humans, but this looks different than that," Suicune said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps they are just mad that we aren't paying them any attention anymore, it seems to me like a cry of attention."

Dawn chuckled, "Leah I am pretty sure that isn't it." Dawn sat up from her position on the bed, before looking at the TV, "It seems to me like we are just over thinking things, weird things happen all the time, I don't think it's anything to worry about just yet."

I felt Rayquaza shift in his pokéball, he seemed to want to get out for some reason, I saw Misty make a face, I was assuming Lugia was doing the same thing. Rayquaza and Lugia had control over the weather, perhaps they were trying to tell us something.

Misty quickly turned off the TV, making us protest angrily.

"Look we are here to recover and relax, Leah you are wounded, so you definitely don't need to be watching this, we all know you are going to try and run off and figure out what is going on," Misty said, looking at me in annoyance.

I was just curious as to what was going on, I wasn't going to run off or anything! I sighed, guess my curiosity would just have to wait.

"Oh I know what we should do while Shadow and Lupe are out, let's go shopping! Because face it, we all look terrible and we need to at least look pleasant," Dawn said. I groaned loudly, if there was anything I actually hated, it was shopping, "Oh don't look at me like that Leah, shopping is fun!"

"No I am going to have to agree with Leah, shopping isn't my style either," Misty said.

"Well NO ONE asked for your opinion Misty!"

"I do not care if you asked for my opinion or not, because I am going to speak my mind regardless!"

"One day you will be hanging off a cliff, and asking for my help do you know what I am going to say?"

"You aren't going to say anything because by the time you decide, I will be behind you PUSHING YOU off the cliff!"

Misty and Dawn started arguing, until I heard a click from the door and it slowly opened revealing Shadow and Lupe. I propped myself on my elbows, watching as Lupe's illusion faded away once the door was closed.

"You look troubled, what's wrong?" I asked Shadow.

My mentor took a deep breath, before standing in front of us and crossing his arms.

"Everyone gather around, we have something to discuss," Shadow said.


	21. Battle of Unova

**Hey everyone, the last chapter was pretty confusing right? Well sorry to say this, but it isn't going to clear up very much in this chapter hahaha. Anyways, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Shadow looked at all of us, I saw a flash of fear earlier, but he was doing a very good job of hiding it now. Misty raised an eyebrow, I still didn't understand why she decided to tag along, she just complained about everything, and I could see steam coming out of her ears from her trying to keep her comments to herself.

"Leah I have been thinking, I have decided it is time to start training again," Shadow said.

I groaned, Shadow was merciless when it came to training, did I mention I had to FIGHT shadow the on the first day of my training?

"I know that look and you must understand Leah, you have been injured and it will probably always prevent you from moving the way you used to, you cannot continue fighting the way you used to."

I rolled my eyes at Shadow, I was completely fine! Sure I was stabbed and infected, and probably slowly and painfully dying, but whatever, I was FINE!

"That's great and all, but weren't we here to relax and lay low?" Dawn asked, Suicune seemed to agree as her eyes watched Shadow's reaction to the question.

"We are laying low, and hopefully we won't have to deal with Team Rocket here in Unova, and since Leah is injured and cannot teach you two how to defend yourselves, you will be training with her first thing tomorrow morning."

Dawn squeaked in joy, while Misty quickly protested.

"I am NOT training with Leah, not after the horror stories she has told us!"

"Oh my gosh I am going to be a real life NINJA!"

Shadow put his hands up to silence the cries in the room, "You three should relax for today, because tomorrow will be very hard on you."

"I have a great idea, how about we go shopping for today, that's a great way to relax!" Dawn said, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Misty crushed a few chips in her hand and flung them at Dawn, the chip pieces covered her freshly brushed hair, making Dawn furious.

"I think that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard in my life, I am not wasting my last day on this planet shopping with you two bozos!"

"Oh come on my training isn't that bad, and Dawn I think that is a great idea."

I was bewildered, Shadow thought it was a great idea putting us three together? I mean I could handle Dawn, but Misty?

"I do have to say, you three need some new clothes, like as soon as possible," Lupe said.

Shadow nodded his head, it looked like it was decided, I am just going to treasure my last moments on this earth, before Misty and Dawn destroy it.

"Well I am glad you think this is a good plan Lupe, because you are going with them," Shadow said. Lupe's eyes widened, I choked on my laughter, he didn't think it was a good idea now did he?

Misty returned Suicune to her ball, before sighing and glaring at Dawn dangerously. Dawn returned her glare with a mischievous smile while Lupe caught Misty's gaze making him gulp.

Soon enough, Shadow shoved us out the door, and we were soon wandering around Unova's biggest city. Several people shoved past us, all talking on their cell phones, and carrying giant briefcases. Lupe created an illusion before we left, his human form made him look to shy and delicate, it was hard to tell that he was a pokémon created to destroy and kill.

Lupe's black hair fell over his left eye, his sea-blue eyes looked to the ground, as his hands slipped into his pocket on his white pullover. Lupe pulled up his jeans with his left hand, before trailing behind us silently.

Misty's fists were balled, as she huffed in annoyance at Dawn screaming at the top of her lungs about passing up some shop she wanted to visit.

"But guys, they have the cutest clothes in Unova, you don't understand what you are missing!" Dawn whined, causing Misty to lose her cool right off the bat.

"You are the most annoying little brat I've ever met in my life, do us all a favor and get yourself lost," Misty barked.

Lupe rolled up his sleeve, apparently his illusion had a watch too, "Well girls that's a new record, it's been exactly ten minutes since your last argument."

Misty and Dawn were at it again, Dawn ripped at Misty's hair, as Misty shredded Dawn's clothing with her hands. Once the girls had exhausted themselves, their hair was sticking out everywhere, and their clothes were wrinkled and stretched out.

"Great now you two look like you survived a tornado, our clothes already looked bad, but now we look homeless," I said.

Dawn and Misty turned away from each other, both clearly steaming.

"Can we just please start shopping like normal city folk, and try to get along for two hours?" Lupe whined, I did have to agree, it was only two hours we could at least do that right?

Soon enough Dawn and Misty started walking again, but as soon as we passed a giant store, Dawn shoved us all through the door demanding we do our shopping here. Several people were packed in the store, looking at all the different brands of clothing that were on sale.

"Hey Leah, what kind of clothes do you like?" Dawn asked, going through a rack of clothing viciously, did Dawn even have any money?

"Um, I don't really care as long as it's comfortable."

Dawn nodded her head, as she searched for something for me. Misty was looking at the clothing rack as if it were something she has never seen before, she pulled out a tank top, before wrinkling her nose and putting it back.

"I think this shirt is so me," Lupe said. He put the shirt up to his chest and looked at us for approval.

I cocked my head to the side, Lupe seemed a little different, and he seemed to be really into this whole shopping thing now. Lupe found another shirt, and soon enough started having a collection going on.

I jumped when Dawn shoved something in my face, "Here, follow me to the changing room, I have the perfect outfit for you!"

I sighed before following Dawn to the back of the store, Misty and Lupe followed us both curious as to what Dawn had found. Misty sat on a bean bag chair, and stared at me intensely, as Lupe sat beside her in a chair.

Dawn shoved me in a changing room, before throwing clothes over the top of the door. I sighed, before taking the clothes and changing into them, when I was done I stepped out of the changing room, and shyly looked towards the floor as Lupe and Misty rubbed their chins.

I was wearing a black crop-top with a silver rose starting from the bottom left corner of the crop-top and stretching to my chest. I was also wearing short jean shorts, and a black backwards baseball hat. I also had new shoes, they were white sneakers with no other color.

"I am so good at picking out outfits," Dawn said flipping her hair. Misty snorted, before standing up and examining me from the front and then to the back.

"Dawn did an awful job, Leah isn't the type to wear cute clothing, she's more of a tougher dresser," Misty said.

"I think she looks appropriate, she definitely looks like a teenager," Lupe said. I looked at my clothing, I didn't think I looked half bad, I was pretty confident in my look, so I decided that this was the outfit I would purchase and wear.

"Alright, fine if that's what you want to wear," Misty said.

Misty shoved past Dawn with an armful of clothes she found while I was changing, the gym leader took an awfully long time to change, and I started to think she was doing it on purpose.

Misty finally stepped out revealing her new outfit, she had on a purple sweater with several designs in the fabric, she also had a white beanie hat on, her long orange hair fell from her beanie hat, and touched past her shoulders. She also had on black yoga pants and purple tennis shoes.

"I look so good you all are speechless, it's okay, not all of us can be this stunning," Misty said.

"So Lupe are you going to buy anything?"

"Hey don't ignore me!"

Misty angrily roared, when she realized we weren't paying any attention to her, making me chuckle a little. Dawn went to change after us, and came out with a casual dark blue tank top, and a turquoise skirt with brown flip flops.

The four of us decided to pay for our new clothes, and discarded our old dirty clothes, Lupe was so confident in what he had chosen he bought them all without even trying them on.

The four of us decided to eat at Unova's local hotspot for food, and once we were seated outside, we all silently looked at our menus.

"So, since we all bonded over shopping, let's have some girl talk," Dawn said.

My eyes darted to Lupe, his left eye was still hidden by his black hair, as he shyly sank into his seat.

"I guess I can participate even though I am a male," Lupe quivered. I have never had "Girl talk" before, so I really didn't know what to expect.

"So what is everyone looking for in a significant other?" Dawn asked, I tapped my chin with my finger, I have never really thought about it until now.

"I guess my husband will need to be really classy and romantic," Misty said. I was a little shocked that Misty was so open to answer.

"Yeah my man will need to have class, because it's obvious some people have no class," I said putting my feet on the table and picking my teeth trying to relax.

"Yeah, class." Misty said slowly, carefully removing my feet from the table.

"Well if those things are important to you what about size?" Dawn giggled. Misty dropped her menu in surprise, while I sat in my seat in confusion.

"Dawn you can't ask people that!"

"It's important though!"

Lupe closed his eyes before speaking, "Dawn is correct, size is important."

"What on earth are we even talking about," I said. Misty's cheeks were so red, I couldn't understand why though. Our conversation was interrupted by our server, and it seemed like Misty was relieved for some reason.

Misty ordered hamburger, while Dawn ordered a salad, Lupe ordered tacos and I ordered just about everything on the menu. Misty rubbed her forehead when I was done ordering, I was hungry and she needed to understand that I eat a lot of food when I am hungry.

"So Lupe how did you and Leah meet exactly?" Misty asked us. Lupe got ready to open his mouth but I interrupted.

"We found him when we tried to get information from a Team Rocket base, he is missing a lot of data, so he isn't very good at battling, but he is great at supporting defensively, he also has the ability to make realistic illusions that can actually fight. But unfortunately if he is hit by any attacks by any pokémon, he is practically defeated."

Lupe nodded his head, "Yeah I am not a great fighter like Shadow, but I can boost defense and attack with abilities I have, I am also not even a psychic type."

Misty blinked in surprise, it was true, Lupe is a dark and fairy type. He has the ability to use psychic moves, but he is not in fact psychic.

"You are a fairy? Wow Team Rocket sure made a fool out of you!" Misty laughed, Lupe growled angrily as he looked away.

"I mean they probably didn't mean to make him a fairy, it just kind of happened, we broke him out before they could really fix their mistakes, but they messed up on Lupe, so he is kind of a broken shadow pokémon." I said. Lupe seemed to be pouting, I guess he was a little offended that I called him broken.

Soon enough our food came, and we all ate silently. It took me a decent amount of time it eat my food, it wasn't bad, but not worth the giant bill we were getting. Misty seemed pretty satisfied with her hamburger, and Lupe seemed happy about his tacos as well.

I stared at the sky, it seemed to be getting cloudy, and soon enough little raindrops started falling from the sky. One landed on my face, I flinched as another one fell on my cheek.

"It was sunny a few minutes ago, I wonder what happened," Dawn said. I shrugged, I guess Unova just had strange weather patterns.

We paid our bill, before departing from the restaurant and heading back to our hotel to avoid the rain. The rain started falling harder, and soon enough it was hard to see three feet in front of us. I looked towards the sky, I squinted when I saw a black blob hovering in the sky surrounded by clouds.

I soon recognized it to be some sort of a rip in the sky, but before I could warn my friends, a giant boomerang shaped light sliced through the sky, cutting through the clouds and crashing into a building completely ripping it in half. People screamed as the building started to collapse, Lupe grabbed us and created a screen above us to protect us from falling debris. The building crumbled as if it were made of glass, the ear splitting screams of panicking people started to get louder, as they pointed towards the sky.

A giant creature slithered out of the rip in the sky, before roaring loudly making everyone cringe at the loud sound. It was a light purple theropod-like pokémon, with two short arms, and a long thick tail. It had a darker shade of markings all over its body, and it had two circular plates on its shoulders, and two large stones were embedded in the shoulder plates. It had two large wings popping out of its back, but no matter how much the creature moved, those wings hardly moved.

It roared before dropping out of the sky, and planting its giant feet into the concrete street. The concrete immediately gave out, as the creature looked around with its red eyes.

"BWARRR!" the creature cried, shaking the earth with its destructive voice. It charged up another attack, and soon enough a pink wave of light blasted from its claws, slicing another building in half. The metal from the building exploded into fiery hot splinters, as the building collapsed.

The creature was about twenty nine feet tall, it stomped its feet and roared once again.

"We have to stop that thing, or it will destroy the city!" I yelled. I burst from under the protective barrier Lupe made, and I shoved past the people running in the opposite direction, before standing meters away from the giant pokémon causing chaos.

Rayquaza felt my anger, and popped out of his pokéball without hesitation. The two giants gazed at each other, the other pokémon seemed surprised to see Rayquaza, and it seemed to create a deep rumble in its throat trying to communicate with the sky God.

"Shriiiii," Rayquaza responded.

"Gwoara!" the creature said, this went on for a few minutes, before Rayquaza got angry and released a blast of light from his mouth, enveloping the other pokémon in a dragon pulse. The creature roared in pain, before stumbling back, it tried to steady itself using a building, but its claws just ripped through the building as if it were butter.

The pokémon crashed on its back, before Rayquaza stood over it. The pokémon grabbed Rayquaza's neck, and threw the dragon into a building, causing a giant earthquake to shake the city. Glass and metal fell from the dent Rayquaza made in the building, but the dragon recovered, and wrapped his body around the other pokémon, before blasting fire into the pokémon's face.

The giant pokémon dug his claws into Rayquaza's smooth skin, Rayquaza cried out in pain, as the purple pokémon tried to pry him off.

"Go Lugia, Aeroblast!"

"Ho-Oh attack with Sacred Fire!"

Misty stood with her arm stretched out and a pokéball lodged firmly in her hand, Lugia bounded out of his pokéball, along with Ho-Oh from Dawn's pokéball. The two legendary beasts stood firmly in the street, people gasped and pointed as the two legendaries flapped their wings and flew into battle.

Lugia opened his mouth as a ball of light formed in his jaws, Rayquaza quickly released just in time to dodge Lugia's attack. Wind viciously tore at the purple pokémon, making it shield its face with its arm, but once the wind subsided it was soon roaring in pain from hot flames surrounding it's body, and burning its body.

"Gwaaror!" the purple pokémon screamed, as it slashed its arm across the flames making them vanish instantly.

Lugia, Rayquaza and Ho-Oh stood side by side, looking at their opponent with fierce gazes.

"We do not obey Arceus anymore, your mission is not ours to abide by." Lugia said, he must have been replying to the other pokémon.

"Gwarooo!" the purple pokémon growled, its tail thumping on the ground angrily as Lugia and the other stood their ground.

"We will not allow you to kill the one named Pithya, even if you suspect that the one who caused the war centuries ago is among us, you will never get to our masters Palkia" Ho-Oh said. The newly named pokémon, roared in anger before another pink wave of light sliced through the air.

Ho-Oh was too slow to dodge, Lugia pushed him out of the way and the attack enveloped Lugia, making him drop out of the air like a fly. Lugia crashed on ground, roaring in pain, as Rayquaza flew into battle cloaking himself in emerald green light.

Palkia shielded his body with its arms, as Rayquaza crashed into Palkia using dragon ascent. Palkia seemed to be taking more damage than usual, the impact must have either been more than he could handle, or Rayquaza's attack was super effective.

Palkia shook off the attack, and Rayquaza flew back. Rayquaza flew higher into the air, before charging up fire blast, flames blasted towards Palkia, but the pokémon seemed to not be fazed by the scorching flames inching towards him.

Palkia opened his mouth, and a powerful blast of water came from his throat, coating the flames and taming them. Rayquaza couldn't move in time and the water blasted him in the face, it wasn't entirely effective, but water pressure that strong will definitely hurt a little.

Palkia swung his arm at Rayquaza and a pink light started heading right towards the dragon, Rayquaza dodged, but the light kept going, slicing a building, and making debris fall towards the street below. Rayquaza cried for me to get out of the way, I dodged most of it but a giant piece started falling right towards me.

Rayquaza sped towards me, but the piece fell too fast and I cowered on my knees, ready for it to crush me.

I heard the concrete piece of the building snap in half, I blinked before looking to see Shadow standing over me with a barrier over us. I released a shaky breath, as the dust settled, Shadow offered me a hand and I took it, glad that he made it in time.

Palkia growled, before stomping his foot on the ground, the concrete immediately split revealing hot bubbling lava underneath. Eruptions started spreading everywhere, blasting Rayquaza and the rest of our team with hot steam and lava.

Lugia was on a large chunk of concrete, but his body was dangerously close to the lava. The earth was shaking quite a bit, as I tried to steady myself on a piece of concrete, avoiding the lava. The heat was intense, Misty and Dawn wobbled on their feet, trying not to fall in.

"This is earth power, do not fall into the lava, it may not be very deep but it could kill you," Shadow said.

I felt rumbling from beneath me, and before I could react, my body was hurled towards dawn and Misty by psychic power. I looked back at Shadow as an eruption from Palkia's earth power, erupted from the concrete blasting Shadow with a splash of lava.

"Shadow!" Misty cried in alarm.

Palkia snapped his head towards Misty, and it was like a fire was lit in its gut. Palkia slapped Rayquaza to the side, and walked through the lava as if it were nothing. Its giant feet made lava splash up to its knees, but it didn't seem to feel it.

Ho-Oh flew towards Palkia, but the pokémon knocked Ho-Oh into the building beside it. Ho-Oh cried out in pain, as it sank deeper into the building, almost as if gravity was against him. Ho-Oh crumbled along with the building, he was unable to fly because for some reason the gravity had changed.

Palkia stretched out his claws, I was shocked to see him grab Misty! The gym leader screamed and screamed, as Palkia held her tightly in his hands. Palkia roared before jumping up from the lava, making the lava splash dangerously close to everyone else. Palkia opened his wings and soared into the sky, nearly crashing into several buildings.

"Rayquaza go help Misty, you are the only one fast enough!" I screamed. Rayquaza wasted no time in using extreme speed, in seconds he caught up to Palkia. The pokémon held out its arm to keep Misty away from Rayquaza, the dragon charged up dragon ascent, but once he charged at Palkia, the pokémon stopped Rayquaza with its giant foot.

I watched in slow motion as Palkia sliced his arm through the air down towards Rayquaza, and the dragon was caught in a pink light. Whatever that move was, it was devastating, Rayquaza roared in pain as he dropped out of the sky and crashed into the lava below, shaking the city.

Palkia looked back towards his fallen enemy, before thrusting his arm towards the sky, creating a rip, and disappearing into it.


	22. The One Named N

**Oh no! Misty was kidnapped by the legendary pokémon Palkia! I mean, the group shouldn't care right? She's been a nuisance ever since she joined, and they should probably be happy she is gone. Plus, their team got utterly destroyed last time they fought Palkia, so it would be a bloody mess if they were to fight him on his territory right? Hey thanks for reading my story guys, if you enjoyed the chapter drop a review, I would really appreciate it! Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 22

Once the rip in the sky went away, everyone was silent. The fire from sparking underground electricity lines raged through the city, as buildings crumbled in the aftermath. Shadow's eyes lowered to the ground, as Dawn approached us gently and carefully.

"What are we going to do," She asked us. To be honest, I really didn't know what to do, Misty was a goner, that Pokémon wanted nothing but bloodshed, I had no idea what it wanted with Misty, she didn't seem to have anything it wanted.

Lugia seemed to have large scratches on his body, he lost many feathers as well, as he looked to the sky, hoping that for some reason the rip was still there.

"As much as it pains me to say, we cannot risk all of our lives going to save Misty." Shadow said, I was shocked, we were just going to leave her?

"I agree, I never liked her to begin with, so why should we risk our lives trying to save her when she has done nothing for us but complain." Dawn said, Lupe seemed to have conflicted feelings about the whole thing.

"Shriiii," Rayquaza cried, as he gently came down from the sky, settling over the cooling lava and sizzling concrete.

"I agree, Palkia is a challenge, he can bend space at his will we cannot compete with that amount of raw power," Ho-Oh said.

"But we still don't know why he wanted Misty, what did she have that he needed so badly that he appeared here?" I asked, Shadow blinked the ash from his eyes as Dawn tended to the injured Lugia.

"Thank you Dawn, but I must say I have been in worse conditions than this," Lugia said. Dawn stroked his head, feeling his soft feathers between her fingers, as Ho-Oh nudged the guardian to show him his thanks.

"All I know about Palkia is that he resides in a place unreachable to humans, it's a whole other dimension, a different world, nothing can find him if he does not want to be found," Shadow said.

Shadow's tail swished, almost as if he was dismissing the idea of a rescue mission. I understood people didn't like Misty but wow, not even thinking of helping when her life was in danger, that was some harsh stuff right there.

"Let's go, before we are questioned and spotted," Lupe said.

I shrugged, I was pretty sure everyone saw the two pokémon battling it out in the sky, but apparently in Lupe's eyes no one saw it.

" _Arceus has declared war out of desperation, do not blame Palkia for his actions, he was only doing as he was told."_

I blinked up at the sky, a voice had just drifted from the gathering clouds. Rain fell on my face, as thunder rolled across the broken city. Fog started to creep into the streets, and cooled the lava to where it was black and hard. Suddenly the rain started falling everywhere except where we were standing, the fog covered everything around us, to where we couldn't see very far.

Rayquaza grinded his teeth angrily, ready for another fight, and preparing to protect the wounded.

" _Stand down, I will not ask again."_

The second voice was demanding and harsh, but the first one was gentle and made me believe that it was speaking the truth, so there was no reason for me to be afraid.

Bolts of lightning shot from the sky, I saw a figure floating in the clouds, its red eyes watched me angrily, before the lit up sky returned back to its dark state. The static in the air made my hair rise, as intense heat bounced off the concrete.

" _Do not be afraid, we are allies, here to help you. The people that witnessed the fight cannot hear us or see us, as long as we are here you are safe."_

The gentle voice said, I suddenly saw a white outline drifting from the clouds. It was huge, its arms had wings attached to them, it looked dragon-like, with a large tail generating powerful flames. It had icy blue eyes, but a soft expression and long mane-like streams coming out from its head.

"I recognize that pokémon, it is Reshiram the warrior of fire, mind your manners she does not show herself to very many people," Ho-Oh said. Reshiram landed on the concrete gracefully, her eyes scanned us almost as if searching from something.

"Shriii," Rayquaza screeched. Reshiram seemed to be a tad offended by what Rayquaza had said, but she shook it off.

"My my, God of the skies, such a shrewd mouth on you, do not worry yourself over Arceus, we have chosen to take a more peaceful route other than Palkia," Reshiram said. Rayquaza wasn't convinced, as he looked at me for my judgment, but I shrugged not really knowing who to believe.

"What do you mean by we?" Shadow said, his voice making me jump.

" _She means me, idiotic false life form!"_

A black creature emerged from the clouds, as lightning crashed down on the concrete, making everyone stand back. The creature had two giant hands with claws attached to them, its thick arms could knock down buildings way easier than Palkia. Two muscular black wings sprouted from its back, along with a giant thick tail with bursting energy that seemed to command the clouds.

"It is because of YOUR kind that this war has started, no I am mistaken, it is because of the humans that you even exist, but it is because of you that this entire earth will be nothing but a pile of ashes soon!" The black creature roared from the sky, rain dripped from his face, and I could see the pure anger in his red eyes.

"Zekrom, mind yourself, these humans and pokémon are our friends. Remember you agreed to help, so start acting like it!" Reshiram snapped. Zekrom growled, a deep harsh rumble came from his throat, as lightning flashed behind him. For some reason he didn't argue with the female dragon, but I could see that he wanted to.

"Rayquaza, so this is where you have been, kissing the feet of mere humans, you should be ashamed to fight beside them!" Zekrom taunted. Rayquaza wasn't good at holding his temper, the sky God charged at Zekrom and crashed into his stomach knocking him over.

Zekrom roared before powerful bolts of lightning shot out from his tail and engulfed his body with electricity. Zekrom grabbed Rayquaza's neck and flew into the sky, before throwing him into the clouds and crashing his body into Rayquaza's.

"I have tangled with more Gods more powerful then you could imagine Rayquaza, age and strength wise, you are still a hatchling!" Zekrom said. Rayquaza twirled in the sky before charging up dragon pulse, before they both were swallowed by gloomy clouds.

Reshiram looked annoyed, as the fog and rain swirled around us. The fire warrior sighed before lights flickered in the clouds as Zekrom and Rayquaza fought.

"Zekrom feels like he always has something to prove, don't mind him, he always comes through when we need him to," Reshiram said. The fire warrior turned her head to me, she flinched for a second, even though she tried to hide it, I saw a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, just for a split second.

"Your name is Leah, correct?"

I blinked, I must be a big deal if someone like her knows my name. She lowered her face to me, I could feel warmth coming from her fur, but nothing too intense.

"Uh yeah, my name is Leah," I said. Reshiram nodded her head, before Shadow stepped in with a fierce look on his face.

"Look you aren't knowing anything about us, until you tell us what the heck is going on," Shadow said. Reshiram smiled gently, before nodding her head in understanding.

"Of course, you deserve to know what's going on, please allow me to take you to a safe place for us to talk, my master is waiting for us there."

The white dragon lowered her body to the ground, indicating that we were supposed to ride her to our destination. Before I could decide what I was supposed to do, Rayquaza fell from the sky and crashed on the ground behind the white dragon.

"You are pathetic excuse for a dragon, you are lucky I don't turn you into ash!" Zekrom said, as thunder boomed above him.

Rayquaza gave him a scornful expression, but Zekrom wasn't lying about going against more powerful opponents, the scars on his chest and arms showed proof.

I returned Rayquaza to his ball before he could attack Zekrom again, I didn't really know if I should trust these dragons, but for some reason the white one seemed very trustworthy.

"Get on Reshiram I am getting impatient human, I do not like wait," Zekrom said. I looked at Dawn, already she was cowering and hiding behind a large piece of concrete that fell from a building.

"If you think I am flying on that dragon, you have another thing coming!"

I rolled my eyes at Dawn, "Are you going to act like this every time we have to fly somewhere?"

Dawn's eyes darted to Reshiram, as she approached the dragon cautiously.

"You'll be gentle right? You won't go very fast?" Dawn squeaked. Reshiram blinked as she looked at the terrified human, as Dawn smiled softly.

"No I am going to go very fast, in order for us to get there in time. The wind will feel like daggers on your skin, and if you fall off you will probably die a very scary death. If you survive you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life, but be warned, the percentage of you surviving if you fall is not very high." Reshiram said calmly, Dawn's eyes grew wide.

"There was no need for you to be brutally honest with her! You could have lied and told her something so she would get on, now she will never agree to fly!"I said. Reshiram looked towards the ground, with a guilty look on her face.

"I feel ashamed of my actions, I was only trying to speak the truth," Reshiram said. Dawn was running away now, and Lupe had to tackle her and drag her back to everyone, as she was screaming bloody murder.

"Can we just leave, she is going to skin me alive," Lupe said. Dawn kicked at his legs and screamed at the top of her lungs, as Zekrom roared and slammed his hand down on her body.

"Hey! Let her go you jerk!" Lupe said. Zekrom held Dawn tightly in his claws, before taking off into the black clouds looming overhead.

I grabbed a fist full of Reshiram's fur, and helped myself onto her back. Shadow seemed cautious, but he was curious so he joined me on her back as well. Ho-Oh and Lugia got ready for take off, as Lupe tried to get on, but Reshiram took off before he could get on her back.

Lupe held onto Reshiram's foot, as I laughed. Lupe yelled for us to help him, but we had to hang on just as much as him, he heard Reshiram say what would happen if we were to fall off just as much as we did.

Energy radiated from Reshiram's tail as flames burst from it, causing a streak of flames to decorate the sky, pushing her forward at lightning fast speeds. Reshiram spread her wings, and sliced through the clouds. Reshiram was right, the wind felt like it was tearing at my flesh, it was freezing and the rain felt like bullets.

Rayquaza nudged my ball in frustration, I knew he wanted to get back at Zekrom, but now wasn't the time. I wondered what Reshiram meant by having a master, perhaps her master was a pokémon far stronger then the pokémon Palkia is taking orders from.

I hid in Reshiram's warm fur, her body warmth was the only thing keeping me from freezing. Shadow said something behind me, but the roaring wind blocked his voice from reaching me.

Suddenly the clouds broke apart, and Reshiram slowed down to where the wind was calm. Zekrom flew above mountain peaks, as Dawn shouted at him to put her down. Zekrom looked annoyed, before roaring loudly, making Dawn squeak and grow quiet.

Zekrom landed on a mountain peak, as steam came from his mouth. He dropped Dawn and she screamed as she dropped on the snow, Dawn scurried away from Zekrom before grabbing a frozen rock and breathing heavily.

"Pathetic human, you nearly soiled yourself!" Zekrom growled. Reshiram gently landed next to Zekrom with a sharp look for him to mind himself.

Lupe nearly dove head first into the snow, knowing he was finally safe from falling off of a giant dragon's foot.

"Oh I have never been so happy to see snow, I don't even care that it is cold and we will probably freeze up here," Lupe said. I was about to press my bracelet to get some warmth from my armor, but then I remembered that it was broken and needed to be repaired.

"This sucks, I guess we are going to have to bite the bullet and deal with the cold," I said with a shiver. Zekrom glared at me, I had to avoid his eye contact, the guy was intimidating and I would hate to have him at my birthday party.

"Please enter the cave, that is where my master is waiting," Reshiram said. I turned to see a giant cave looming over us, ice formed around the mouth and darkness was all I could see.

"Well, I guess I am going in." I said, entering the cave as Reshiram followed me by crouching lower to the ground.

"Zekrom are you coming, you might need to hear what my master has to say-"

"I don't care what he says, I am staying out here and keeping an eye on the human's pets!"

Zekrom removed his head from the cave as he stared at Lugia and Ho-Oh who followed us here, the guardian of the seas looked uncomfortable as Zekrom's tail sparked.

"I don't understand how Shadow is so cool and collected, we are in a cave with the threat of getting frostbite, or worse hypothermia!" Lupe said. I turned to Lupe and gave him an annoyed look, as his teeth chattered.

"Legendary pokémon don't get cold," Shadow replied. Lupe dropped his arms from his chest and gave Shadow a pissed off look.

"Shadow speaks the truth, for I have not been cold this entire time," Reshiram said. Lupe's mouth dropped open in disbelief, as he pointed a finger at Reshiram.

"You are a fire type of course you aren't cold! Being a legendary pokémon has nothing to do with it!" Lupe shouted. Dawn chuckled from behind me, as Lupe argued with the fire warrior.

Suddenly I started to see fire light from deep within the cave, hundreds of torches were lit and casting shadows all over the cave walls. My eyes lowered to a shadow sitting on a rock, I couldn't see most of his features, but he had wild hair and a hat.

Everyone stopped talking when they noticed the strange atmosphere, Shadow walked up next to me as he stared at the person.

"Let me hear your voice," he said. I blinked, before replying.

"Um okay, my name is Leah-"

"Not you, your Pokémon."

I wrinkled my nose, what kind of strange person was he? The man stood up, and turned to face us, and I could finally see his features. He had blue eyes and tea green hair, styled to be spiky and wild, it was long and fell down his back. He had on a black hat with a thick white stripe across the center of it. He also had on a white collared shirt with a black undershirt under it, along with brown khaki pants.

He had strange trinkets hanging from all over his body, one hung from his pants and it looked like a golden cube. He also had a strange necklace, it was a black sphere with strange blue and gold designs on it.

The man walked towards me, and I turned stiff, he looked around my age, perhaps a little older. His eyes wandered down, and I was about to slap him until he reached towards me and grabbed my pokéball from my side.

"Let me hear your voice, God of the skies."

The man released my pokémon, and Rayquaza roared as he appeared, his giant body nearly squished us as he tried to squeeze his body into the tight fit. Rayquaza lowered his head to the man, almost as if challenging him.

"Do not worry Rayquaza I am… A friend, my name is N, I want you to tell me about your companions." N said, Rayquaza opened his mouth before roaring loudly blowing N's hat off.

"My word, what horrible words to say to someone, you should be ashamed of yourself Rayquaza!" Reshiram barked, watching as the dragon growled grumpily.

"My dear friend, you are hurting from a loss, your pride was hurt and I understand, if yelling at me will make you feel at ease, do go ahead." N said, how on earth did he know that?

Rayquaza seemed to be thinking before growling softly, N nodded his head while stroking Rayquaza's nose. The dragon snorted before pulling away from N, and moving his head to me. Before I could run away, Rayquaza opened his mouth and licked me with his giant tongue, drenching me in dragon spit.

"Rayquaza speaks very highly of you Leah, if your pokémon trusts you, then I will talk to you." N said, I stuck my tongue out in disgust as I flicked away Rayquaza's saliva from my arms.

"Um, but you were the one who summoned us, so either way you would have had to talk," Dawn said. N sat back on the rock and fiddled with his necklace before looking up and eyeing us.

"I asked my partner to bring you to me that much is true, but if you did not have a strong bond with your pokémon, I would not be able to trust you."

I scratched my head, this guy was very strange, but I was curious as to what he wanted to share with us.

"Look N or whoever you are, we do not have all day, so tell us what you need to so we can leave," Shadow said. I looked at Shadow in surprise, he might have been strange but there was no need to be rude to him.

"Yes, yes of course, like I said my name is N I used to be the king of an organization called Team Plasma, but all they wanted was to control and command pokémon, I was fooled, but now I have dedicated my life to helping pokémon." N said, I looked over at Shadow and it looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Yeah we don't really care about your back story," Shadow said. N looked at little hurt, but he quickly got over it as he continued.

"The reason I called you here is because Arceus wants to eliminate a threat, but he cannot go through with it!" N said.

Shadow and Lupe cocked their head to the side, as Rayquaza's throat rumbled softly.

"Arceus wants to kill Pithya, I understand his reasoning, but killing Pithya will not save this world, the war that they fear is something that cannot be prevented, but it can be stopped." N said, I felt something stir inside of me, I tried not to make a face, but it felt like something came alive inside of my chest.

"Who is this Pithya, and why does Arceus want to kill them?" Lupe asked.

"Pithya is a human that lived in ancient times, an angry God that wanted to overrule Arceus and all the other Gods, fused himself to her long ago and sent her to be reborn in another timeline so he would not be defeated and could rise again," N said. The cave was silent, as Reshiram and Rayquaza flinched at the thought of Pithya, it was obvious that they knew the story.

"Pithya killed many of our ancestors during the war, she is a horrible person, bathing herself in blood and letting that horrible pokémon fuse to her body, she is a demon, I can understand why Arceus wants her dead." Reshiram said, as Rayquaza snuggled his smooth body against mine, even though he was too big to really get any comfort.

"I wouldn't say she is a horrible person, after all any person can change, and she was reborn as a new human, so all of her sins cannot be carried over." N said, looking at all of us and resting his eyes on me.

"So why exactly did Palkia take Misty, I mean she is an awfully crude person, but I don't think Misty has an evil God inside her, and I can't exactly picture her as an all powerful God slayer," I laughed. The atmosphere was bleak, I knew it was a serious topic, but it wouldn't kill to have a little humor.

"Palkia mistook Misty for you Leah," N said softly. I felt like I got punched in the face, what did he mean by that? did he mean….

"I-I, I'M PITHYA?!" I screamed. I stumbled back, my breathing started to increase as my heart thumped wildly in my chest. My head was spinning as I started to hyperventilate, this was NOT happening, I couldn't be, this wasn't true.

Rayquaza roared angrily at N, as Dawn caught my body before I fainted out of pure fear.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, you are a liar!" Lupe yelled.

"I have a gift you see, I can speak to pokémon and as soon as Leah walked in here I could hear the silent whispers of the God trapped inside her, I hate to be the one who tells you this, but your friend is Pithya reborn." N said, tears streamed down my face as I saw Rayquaza's eyes, they were broken even though he didn't want to believe the truth.

"No, I can't be, I would never do that!" I screamed as I sobbed. Dawn wrapped her arms around me, as I looked at Shadow's face, for some reason, it was like he already knew.

"You can't just tell us something like that and then not tell us more about this God inside her, spill it, you heard his voice, how do we get rid of him," Shadow said fiercely. N looked heartbroken to see us so desperate, but I wanted this thing out of me before he could use me to hurt everyone I care about.

"I don't know how to get rid of him, but I do know a little about who he is," N said. Reshiram nudged Rayquaza, the dragon made a defeated noise from his mouth before looking towards the floor.

"Please master, I think we all need to hear what it is we are dealing with," Reshiram said. N nodded his head, before stepping closer to our group as I cried loudly, hiccupping every now and again.

"This God does have a name, he is the only missing piece of the origin of how the universe was created, most say he was a glitch in the fabric of the universe, and that is how he came to be. Arceus did not create him, it was more like he created himself, he has never been seen by anyone but those ancient people back then. They gave him a number as his name, because he was not a normal pokémon or a normal God, and that is how they documented him, as a number, but now that he has been gone for centuries, he is a missing number."

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked, wiping my tears as N looked at me.

"If you were to look up his number on the Pokédex it will glitch out for he is unknown and he only lives in rumors, but he still exists, once he rises and his story is revealed, the final piece to the missing number in the Pokédex will be revealed, but until that day comes he will be referred to as missing number."

"Or his rumored name," Reshiram said.

"Missing No." N replied.


	23. This is Important, Please Read This!

**Hello to all those that have read and stuck with me when I was going through some changes… The wait is OVER! I have re-created the entire story with the same elements, but with a more structured and creative plotline… This story now takes place in an alternative world, separate from the original Pokémon World.**

 **The reason why I had chosen to do this, is so I could evilly throw in some trauma in my main character's back story, and it will all come together and make sense. Misty had a very bad past, along with Dawn, and my main character and her tragedy.. The title of the fanfiction will be called, Pokemon: The Forgotten God.**

 **I have expanded the chapters, to where they will be longer, and full of more detail, the way the characters meet each other will be different, and there will be many plot twists and surprising events throughout the story.. I do hope you will check it out.. My friend and I co-own an account, if you cannot find the story by name, look for the writer FlameofTerror, and you should see the new stories we are working on.**

 **If you are wondering why I have chosen to re-write the story, it is because my grammar sucked, and I really felt embarrassed by it. I am still not amazing at grammar, but it looks so much smoother, and it doesn't look so messy and unorganized.**

 **I will be updating every Saturday, I have written ahead, and everything that happens in the story is important, so remember it…**

 **Again, thanks for waiting, I hated to leave all of you to wonder where I went… But I am back now, with some training and ideas under my belt, hope to see your reviews and feedback soon! See ya!**

 **-ChaoticLupa**


End file.
